Sucked In
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: The missing founding family has returned to Mystic Falls. Or at least everyone is so sure of it but Kenzie has her doubts, even if she does have a family ring that has caught the attention of quite a few people in town. Damon seems to be the only one who gets her and he finds her and the fact she doesn't fear death intriguing, so it's up to him to learn her story, right?
1. Prologue

And because I did it for TW i HAD to do a story following the VD FB game... why cuz i'm a little nuts and really shouldn't be starting more stories... i know.. wtf? but i started a few days ago and am already 40,000 words in... I'm a glutton for punishment... so, this is the prologue, a little teaser so to speak, so enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC...

summary: So the missing founding family has returned to Mystic Falls. Or at least everyone is so sure of it but Kenzie has her doubts, it's just a little too coincidental to her, even if she does have a family ring that has caught the attention of quite a few people in town. It's time to discover where her family is really from, if she could possibly have ancestors of the vampire persuasion and what this all means for her. Truthfully, she'd rather just move back to California because everyone is too nice, far too nice and Kenzie doesn't do nice so even though she can't stand Damon Salvatore, he seems to be the only one who gets her and he finds her and the fact that she doesn't fear death, intriguing. So it's up to him to learn her story, right?  
Starts the end of Season 1and the beginning of the facebook game for anyone playing that, hence the OC.

... ... ...

Prologue:

It was foggy, so foggy she could barely see more than a few feet around her but what bugged her the most was she couldn't remember how she had gotten there in the first place. Last she remembered, she had gone to sleep in her own bed but now she was in some forest, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Excuse me?"

She gasped and spun around to see another girl there about her age, tall, slim, long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black and blue tank top dress and didn't seem at all weirded out about them being in the middle of a fog filled forest.

"Sorry to bother you but I think I lost my ring around here, can you help me find it please?" The girl continued.

She opened her mouth to demand to know what was going on but instead found herself agreeing to help instead. Silently the two girls worked side by side until her hand finally grasped a small circular metal object and she held it up for the other girl to see.

"Thank you so much." The girl cried. "My name is Elena Gilbert, are you new here?"

She nodded. "Yes, I just moved here with my father. But what are we-" she stopped hearing a noise behind her and she glanced back, seeing nothing there. She turned back to Elena, only to find the other girl gone and she frowned, turning in circles as she tried to figure out a way out of there. Elena had left her alone and had forgotten her ring.

"Why did you come here alone? Don't you know this can be a very scary place?"

She jumped and spun around once more her eyes wide as she stared at the new mysterious stranger who had crept up on her. He was impeccably dressed, his black hair framing his face and light blue eyes perfectly. She frowned, wondering when he had appeared.

"I had no choice, my dad wanted to move here."

"People always have a choice."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not if you're a minor and have to go where your father moves to. What's your name?"

He smirked at here. "How rude of me. Name's Damon Salvatore, pleasure's all yours I'm sure. I'll be on my way but may I suggest sticking to better lit parts of town?"

"Like I want to be here?" She snapped.

His smirk grew. "You know, you are making it very hard to be nice to you."

"I never asked you to." She turned away with a scowl, letting out a small eep of surprise to see him standing in front of her. "How did you…?"

"You should learn to be nicer."

His eyes and voice chilled her to the bone and she backed away before turning and running to get away from this mysterious man. Her foot hit a root and she stumbled, throwing her hands out to catch her fall. She closed her eyes, letting out a loud oof as she hit the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she was on the floor of her bedroom and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she pushed herself into a sitting position. She frowned, noticing something in her hand and unclenched her fist finding a silver ring in her hand with a blue stone in the middle. It was her ring, the one her dad had given her two years ago for her 16th birthday, claiming it was a family heirloom. She very rarely wore it, in fact she was positive she had lost it over a year ago and now here it was in the palm of her hand and how it gotten there, she had no clue.

First night in her new house and she was already having weird dreams and weird things happen to her.

She hated this place.

… … …


	2. New Kid in Town

New Kid in Town

_There's talk on the street _  
_ It sounds so familiar_  
_ Great expectations _  
_ Everybody's watching you_

... ... ...

Mackenzie Miller flipped her red hair back as she lifted her chin and walked into her new high school in Mystic Falls. She was the new girl, transferring in her junior year and she hated it. Why Mystic Falls of all places? She much more enjoyed living in California, there was sun, cheerleading, her friends and a boyfriend. Now she was in Mystic Falls because her Dad's job transferred him and he uprooted their whole lives. Lame.

She walked into the office to get her welcome package as well as her class schedule and locker assignment. With a strained smile at the overly chatty secretary, she turned and left mid-sentence, not noticing the put out look on her face. If she did, she really wouldn't have cared though, Mackenzie wasn't exactly a "nice" girl. She was the stereotypical popular cheerleader, who cared only for herself and her status in the high school food chain. She wasn't necessarily a bad girl, just sheltered, unaware of the world around her, more concerned with her looks and her boyfriend of the month and making sure her friends weren't about to stab her in the back. Ah, cheerleader hierarchy at her old school was fickle, everyone always looking for a way to the top, even if that included stabbing your best friend in the back.

But she sure did miss it.

"Hey, you must be new here. I'm Elena Gilbert."

Mackenzie turned to the voice, resisting the urge to frown at this girl with the long dark hair and dark eyes. She looked so familiar but how, she didn't know. She had just arrived in town yesterday and hadn't had a chance to check out the town yet.

"Hi, Mackenzie Miller, or Kenzie, either works. And yes, totally new, so it's nice to meet you."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, how do you like it so far?" Elena asked her.

Mackenzie gave a small shrug. "I got here yesterday so haven't really had a chance to do much. I miss my friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I promise, everyone here is super nice and if you ever need anything, just let me know."

The redhead smiled. "Thanks, really but I need to know how to get to my History class with-" She glanced down at the paper in her hands. "-Mr. Saltzman. Can you point me in the right direction?"

Elena grinned at her. "I'll do you one better, I'll show you, I'm heading there myself."

Mackenzie fell in step beside the other girl, trying to memorize the way there for future reference.

"So where did you move from?" Elena asked.

"LA. My dad got transferred."

"Oh that must be so hard." Elena sympathized. "How's the rest of your family taking it?"

Mackenzie shrugged. "it's just us, so really, it's just me hating it, he thinks it might be a wonderful opportunity, personally, I think he just hated my latest boyfriend."

She laughed. "I'm sure you'll like it soon, just give it some time."

The new girl shrugged as she followed Elena into the classroom and up to the teacher's desk.

"Ric, I mean, Mr. Saltzman, this is Mackenzie Miller."

The teacher was cute in an older guy kind of way and Mackenzie turned on her biggest flirtatious smile as he greeted her then turned to the class to introduce her. He instructed her to take a seat beside Elena and announced a pop quiz. Mackenzie glanced uncertainly at Elena who rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Don't worry about it." She whispered. "He does this all the time to make sure we were paying attention. He won't expect you to know everything."

"According to Mystic Falls folklore, what item is used to weaken vampires?" Mr. Saltzman was asking.

Mackenzie turned to Elena, really confused now. "Vampires?" She mouthed.

The other girl shrugged as a boy behind her raised his hand. "Vervain."

"Correct." The teacher replied. "Mystic Falls was founded what year?"

"That's Stefan." Elena whispered to her. "That's my boyfriend."

Mackenzie glanced at him again as he waved at her with a small smile, she returned it as Elena lifted her hand.

"1860." She replied.

"And how many civilian casualties were recorded in the Battle of Willow Creek?"

Mackenzie stared dumbly at him. She didn't have the first clue about Mystic Falls, she was a California girl.

"75?" Someone in the back of the room guessed.

"Wrong. There were zero civilian casualties but 346 soldiers were killed.

"What is this battle of Willow Creek?" she muttered to Elena

"That's wrong sir, there were actually 27 civilian casualties when the confederate soldiers set fire to Fell's church, it was a night of great loss."

Everyone turned to look at Stefan who shrugged at the attention.

"This isn't in any of the war records." The Teacher pointed out.

"It was in my family's journal." Stefan replied.

"Right, you are a founding family." He turned to Mackenzie. "We have a lot of founding family members here which include the Salvatore's, the Gilbert's, the Fell's, the Forbes', and the Lockwoods."

"And the Miller's." Stefan quietly said.

Mackenzie turned to him with a grin. "What is this, prank the new girl?"

Stefan shook his head. "I just remembered them being mentioned when you were introduced. They weren't a prominent family so are very rarely mentioned and the Miller's moved away not long after the Fell's Church incident."

"But surely you're not saying…" she trailed off uncertainly before shaking her head. "No, I'm a California girl, I never even heard of Mystic Falls until my dad was transferred."

Stefan smiled at her. "I'm not saying you are, just your last name reminded me of them."

"Right." She replied with a frown, turning to face the front.

The discussion continued on around her but Mackenzie didn't hear anything until the bell rang and Mr. Saltzman was calling her up to the front.

"I know this is a lot to handle." He told her. "But I'm sure you'll be caught up in no time. As one new person in town to the next, I just want to warn you to be careful."

She cocked her head to the side. "Careful of what?"

"People have gone missing around here." He mysteriously told her before smiling. "If you need help getting caught up, let me know."

He turned away, ending the conversation and leaving behind a really confused new girl. Mackenzie only shrugged, leaving and pulling out her class schedule to figure out where to go next. As she turned down another hallway she stopped, her mouth dropping at seeing a flyer there and finally she saw a glimmer of hope returning.

"Are you coming to try out?"

Mackenzie turned her head to look at the newcomer, a perky blonde who looked like she belonged on the cheerleading squad.

"Yes." She all but yelled. "This is like, meant to be or something. I move here and there's tryouts?"

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Am. I'm Mackenzie Miller, but really call me Kenzie, it's easier, you're a cheerleader aren't you? I have great cheerdar."

The blonde smiled. "Yes, I am. I'm Caroline Forbes. Welcome to Mystic Falls, I'll see you after school, okay?"

Kenzie nodded as the blonde walked away and she smiled, turning back to the flyer. Finally, something was looking up.

… … …

"So you girls want to be cheerleaders?" Caroline asked to the gathered hopefuls on the field. "Cheerleading isn't easy, it's hard work not just during practices and games but every day at school and in the community. We are ambassadors, we represent the school and we must always remember that."

Kenzie nodded, she completely understood that, it was what cheerleading was all about.

"But first you need to show you can be a cheerleader. Can you do a standing back tuck and a perfect left herkie?"

Caroline split all the girls up into groups of three and had them go through the moves. Kenzie was in the last group and knew she nailed it perfectly. Caroline even shot her a grin of approval before conferring with the other squad members and starting to cut people one by one as she led them all through more combinations.

Finally it was down to three girls and Kenzie was the last to go, finishing her combination off with a split, her hands raised in a V.

"Awesome." Caroline squealed. "That's all for now ladies. We'll post up the results tomorrow morning. Kenzie, can I speak with you?"

The red head grabbed her stuff and walked up to Caroline.

"I just want to tell you, the whole posting thing is more of a formality, you were incredible."

"Really?" Kenzie asked, "Oh my god, thanks, best news I've heard since I was told I was moving here."

"Oh it's not so bad here." Caroline told her, "especially if you have this." She handed Kenzie a piece of paper and the new girl took it and opened it up, her face breaking out into a grin at the invite.

"A party?"

"Yes." Caroline cried. "Tonight and since you're going to be part of the squad, it's better to get you situated in the in crowd now. Will you come?"

"Obviously."

"Great, I'll pick you up so you don't get lost, okay?"

Kenzie smiled and nodded, grabbing her stuff to head home so she could get ready for the party.

Hours later, she was adding the finishing touches to her outfit. Since it was in the woods, she had opted for jeans and sweater since it was cooling down at night and she was really missing the warm California weather.

"Dad, I'm going out." She yelled out to him as the doorbell rang.

"Where?" He yelled back from the kitchen.

"Friends I just met, I'll be back later." Not waiting for an answer, she opened the door and smiled at Caroline who held out a box for her.

"Present." The blonde squealed.

Kenzie's eyes lit up as she ripped the top of the box off and let out her own squeal at the pompoms sitting on top, she pulled them out to see the uniform underneath.

"maroon?" She asked with a fake pout, "But it clashes with my hair."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll put in a request to change our school colors tomorrow to suit you, are you ready?"

Kenzie laughed as she took the box and placed it on a nearby table, following the other girl out to her car. "Don't worry I can make it work, I can make most anything work."

"That's what I like to hear. Everyone is like so excited to meet you."

"Really?" She asked, getting in the car

"Totally. A new girl, who is already a cheerleader, so naturally everyone wants to meet her."

Kenzie grinned. "Awesome, I love meeting new people and hopefully it will get my mind off my ex."

"Ex? Oh no, what happened?"

"I moved here." She muttered before shaking her head. "I'm sure I would've dumped him eventually but it was far too quick, I wasn't even bored yet. But hey, I'm already a cheerleader, so it's not all bad."

"Was your old squad any good?" Caroline asked, pulling into a parking lot.

"State champs three years running, I would have made it a fourth this year." Kenzie proudly responded.

"No way." The blonde gasped. "Oh my god, maybe we actually have a chance this year as long as you don't take my captain position."

"Nah, you can have it for now." Kenzie replied with a laugh.

The girls got out and made their way into the woods, waving at Elena as she spotted them and walked over to them.

"Elena, are you sure you don't want back on the squad? Kenzie is a state champ, we might have a shot this year."

"Really?" Elena questioned.

The redhead nodded with a big grin.

"that's awesome but not really my thing anymore." The brunette smiled. "Have you had a chance to meet many people yet?"

Kenzie shook her head.

"You need to meet Bonnie, Matt, my brother Jeremy and I should properly introduce you to Stefan." She looked past the two girls with a small frown. "Speaking of which, I got to go, I'll catch up with you later."

She pushed past them and Kenzie turned a puzzled look on Caroline who only shrugged. "Elena has been through… a lot. Her parents died at the beginning of summer in a car accident. She was in the car too."

"Oh." Was all Kenzie said as she looked after Elena, trying not to let her mind wander to her own thoughts and experiences.

"She's become totally withdrawn. Did you want a drink? I'll get us some drinks."

Caroline bounded off and Kenzie was left to look around feeling almost awkward at standing alone. After a few minutes, she began to fidget and look around for Caroline who she noticed was talking to a blonde guy. She sighed and contemplated going over to her when she spied two figures watching the party from the shadows. Something made her watch them and when they both turned away and left, she glanced around again, noticing no one paying attention and slipped away from the party. She followed them out of the woods and into the middle of town which, if she remembered was called Mystic square. She stopped briefly to see where they went and finally spotted them way ahead now. She moved to follow but stopped again when she saw something on the ground. She bent over to pick it up, seeing it was a cellphone and when she looked up, the two figures were gone. Shrugging she put it in her pocket, thinking someone would eventually call, looking for it.

Now she looked around and sat on a bench, contemplating whether she should return to the party or not when Caroline came walking through the square, crying.

"Caroline?" She called out, causing the blonde to turn to her in surprise.

"Kenzie? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party."

The red head shrugged. "Decided to look around while waiting for my drink."

"OH my god, I'm so sorry, it's just, I ran into Matt and well, I don't know, I really like him but it's like he's embarrassed of me."

"Why would he be embarrassed of you?"

The blondes cheeks flushed. "People think I'm kind of a ditz."

"I don't think you are." Kenzie softly told her.

"You don't know me well enough plus you're biased as a cheerleader."

"Look, you are a cheerleader, therefore any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Also, I'm not Elena, him and Elena were an item." Caroline sighed and sat down beside her new friend. "Everyone loves Elena, they all think she's just so amazing."

"I'm sure you are too though."

Her pocket buzzed and Kenzie looked momentarily confused before she remembered that she had someones cell phone in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a message on it.

_Meet me on the south side of the school._

"You look confused." Caroline noted.

Kenzie shrugged. "No, I'm fine."

Caroline sighed. "I should go back and get my car, go home and sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm glad I met you Kenzie."

The redhead smiled back and waited for the other girl to leave before making her way over to the school. When she got there, nobody was there but she couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched. She tried calling the number that txted her but it was shut off and there was no voicemail attached. Who didn't have voicemail nowadays, seriously?

The feeling of being watched was really beginning to bug her and she left in a rush. If the guy wanted his phone back, he could come get it from her, in daylight, with a lot of people around. Like she should've told him in the first place, maybe then she could've left with Caroline and gotten a ride home and not be stuck walking around in some creepy little town that she really didn't want to be in.

Finally, she got home and was about to go inside when she noticed a piece of paper on the mat in front of her door. Kenzie kneeled down to pick it up, frowning at what was only a partial piece of paper and as she skimmed through it, she saw it spoke of the towns founding families moving to Mystic Falls and she clearly saw the name Miller amongst them . She glanced around to see if anyone was there, why would someone had dropped this off at her house. Was the whole school meeting a ploy so someone could drop it off here? Was it Elena's boyfriend? He had spoken of another not widely known Founding family but it was just a tad too coincidental that they shared the last name as her.

"Kenzie." Someone called her name and she turned around to see Elena waving at her, Stefan right behind her.

"Hey." She called, putting her hands behind her back so the other girl didn't ask about the paper she had just found.

"I didn't realize you lived down the road from me."

"Do I?" Kenzie asked with a small shrug. "I haven't had a chance to meet anyone yet."

"Are you okay? " Stefan asked, as they moved closer to her. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine." Was her short reply. Was he trying to figure out if she had seen the letter that he probably had left?

The door opened behind her. "Mac?" her father called, having heard her on the porch.

"Don't call me that." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Miller." Stefan stepped forward, holding out a hand to her dad who stepped forward and shook it.

"Yes, I am. Are you some of Kenzie's new friends?"

Elena nodded with a smile. "I was just about to extend an invitation since you guys are new to the neighborhood, why don't you come for dinner tomorrow, my aunt is having a dinner party."

"Well, that's very kind of you…."

"Elena Gilbert." The brunette replied. "This is my boyfriend Stefan."

"If it's not too much trouble, that would be wonderful. We could use a home cooked meal, we're not much for cooking."

"I'll let her know." Elena replied.

"Kenzie, not too much longer, okay?"

She nodded as her dad went back inside and she was left alone with other two teens, staring suspiciously at them.

"You left the party awfully early, didn't you?"

"The same could be said for you." Stefan replied with a small smile.

Kenzie shrugged. "I still don't know many people, so I decided to call it a night."

"I'm sorry." Elena said, "If I knew, I would have hung out with you."

"No biggie, well you heard my dad, I should go inside." Not waiting for a reply, she backed into the house.

"She's hiding something." Stefan observed.

"What makes you say that?" Elena asked him.

"Something behind her back she didn't want us to see."

Elena shrugged. "I doubt it's anything bad, I mean, she's not supernatural or anything, is she?"

Stefan shook his head. "Not that I could tell, maybe Bonnie would know."

Elena looked back at the house. "I don't think we should do anything if she's not a danger to anyone. Maybe she's just lonely. She's in a new town, new school and from when we talked earlier, she seems to be struggling with it. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll trust you." Stefan relented, leaning forwards to kiss her nose.

… … …


	3. Stay Away From Me

Disclaimer: See prologue

_Separate yourself from what compels you to relinquish us_  
_ Push your way on to me, entirely_  
_ Stay away from me,_

… … …

The next evening, Kenzie and her dad, Darren were standing on the front porch of the Gilbert house, a bottle of wine in her dad's hands as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Stop scowling." He warned her.

"Why couldn't I have stayed home?" She muttered.

"Because I'm tired of you moping." He replied as the door opened and Elena stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, thank you for coming, Aunt Jenna's just in the kitchen. I'll take you there Mr. Miller. Kenzie we can talk in the living room if you want to head there."

Kenzie shrugged and moved into the living room and sat down, waiting for Elena to come back and join her. When she did, she sat down beside her on the couch with a smile.

"I talked to Alaric today."

"Who?"

"Oh, right, Mr. Saltzman, he's kind of seeing my aunt. But he told me he was being all mysterious with you about the disappearances. I just wanted to make sure you weren't too freaked out."

Kenzie brushed some hair back, not noticing that Elena followed her hand, frowning at it. "No, not really, I mean, it was a bit weird."

"That's an interesting ring." Elena observed.

Kenzie held out her hand, smiling down at the simple silver ring she had put on after her dream. "Thanks my dad gave it to me a couple years ago for my 16th birthday. He says it's a family heirloom."

"Do you know what kind of stone it is?"

She shrugged. "A pretty blue one? I'm sure he told me before but I never remember these things."

"A couple years ago? I thought you were a Junior."

"I am." She replied, not elaborating.

"My friend Bonnie might be able to tell you more about your ring."

"How?" Kenzie asked. "And why?"

"Oh, she's um, very good with history type stuff, we can always show her. In fact I'm seeing her tonight if you want me to give it to her."

"It really doesn't bug me, I like it because it's pretty."

"Oh, okay then." Elena hesitantly replied, seemingly bugged by her answers. "Anyways, I know Alaric was all mysterious, then Stefan before that in history class, this town just has a huge obsession with founding families and if they think they found someone who could've been, well I'm sure they'll be a huge party."

"I'm not from a founding family." Kenzie told her.

"Doesn't hurt to check. Stranger things have happened in this town you know. I could lend you one of my ancestors journal, maybe you could research some names from there."

The redhead sighed, it wasn't something she would normally do but maybe it would shed some light into that letter she received yesterday. "Ok, I guess, why not?"

"great, I'll give that to you before you leave."

"Yay." Came her unenthusiastic reply. "So why did you quit the squad?"

"I fell way behind and just lost the passion I had for it."

"Because of your parents." Kenzie's jaw dropped open. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Caroline mentioned it yesterday. I'm sorry, the same thing happened to my mom and sister a couple years ago."

Elena looked surprised. "You lost your mom and sister in a car accident too?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, they were on their way to pick me up from dance and they never made it. That's why I'm only a junior, I should be a senior but I had to repeat my sophomore year because I didn't deal too well."

"Neither did I, I barely finished last year. My parents had just picked me up from a party and they drove off a bridge with me in the car. I was saved but they weren't so lucky."

Both girls grew silent as they reflected on their past and the pain they were both feeling.

"Well, now that we totally depressed ourselves, maybe we should go see how dinner is." Kenzie suggested, not wanting to think about her mom or her sister anymore. She hated thinking about them and tried not to if she could help it.

"Don't bother, Jenna is just finishing up."

"Mr. Saltzman? You didn't tell me I was having dinner with a teacher." Kenzie shot an accusatory look at Elena who smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, he's just usually here, so I don't really think of it."

"I promise Mackenzie, I'm not going to sit here and drill you on class." Alaric promised, sitting down in a chair across from them. "Although I do have something for you to do for class, Mackenzie."

Kenzie shot a look at Elena before looking back at her teacher. "Extra credit already?"

"Just so you can catch up on the history of the town." He told her. "You're going to be writing a paper on the history of Mystic Falls and its-"

"Don't tell me." Kenzie interrupted. "Its founding families."

"That whole topic does come up a lot, doesn't it?"

"Just a smidge." She sarcastically replied. "Truth is, I have a note from my doctor that says no term papers."

He grinned at her, liking his new sarcastic student. "Sorry, but California Doctor Notes don't work in this state."

"Darn. Fine, Perhaps I'll do it on the Millers since everyone is so damn sure I'm related to them."

"Do you think you are?"

"No." She replied.

"Stranger things have happened." Alaric told her.

"Dinner's ready." A voice called.

Kenzie shrugged at her teacher before following Elena into the dining room.

… … …

The next morning, Kenzie was out jogging, for once not minding the cool air as she pushed herself hard. She liked running, and she liked being the best so was always pushing herself as hard as possible.

Dinner last night hadn't been so bad. Kenzie was kind of quiet, letting the adults talk. She was glad her dad had at least made some friends and when it was over, Elena had received a call and asked if she wanted to come with her to meet up with Stefan, but she declined, instead choosing to go home with her dad. She couldn't help the feeling that Elena only asked her out of politeness and she had rushed out of there rather quickly, Alaric following not too long after. So she had gone home, skyped with her friends from her old home and was left feeling even more homesick. When she woke up she decided to go for a run to take her mind off everything.

"You, you're new here."

Kenzie glanced over before doing a double take, slowing down to a walk. The guy in the blue car staring at her with the black hair and the blue eyes was super hot and somehow super familiar. Like the same familiarity she had when she first met Elena.

"Keep tabs on every single person in town?" She asked with a small flirtatious smile.

"Something like that." He replied with a smirk,

"creepy much?" She walked over to the car, peering through the window at him.

"no, just smart, actually. You're Elena's new little friend aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe and anytime you want to tell me who you are so you don't seem so creepy would be lovely."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, you're a little snarky, I kind of like that, until it pisses me off, then bad things happen."

"Still waiting." She sang.

"Damon Salvatore." He held out a hand to shake and she accepted, letting out a small cry of surprise as he moved with almost lightning fast speed, pulling her closer and staring down at the ring on her hand.

"Interesting ring you got there." He noted.

"So I've been told." She replied with gritted teeth, trying unsuccessfully to pull her hand away. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Move so fast and can I have my hand back?"

"No." he simply replied. "Not until you tell me where you got the ring from."

"my dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday, you creeper."

"Where did _he_ get it from?"

"It's been in my family for generations. What the hell is your trauma?"

"Do you even know what this is?" His questions came rapidly and Kenzie was getting frustrated that she still couldn't pull away from him.

"It's a frickin ring, let me go."

He pulled her closer, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You will forget having met me today, you will forget about the questions about your ring and you will remember that you finished your run at record pace."

He let her go and Kenzie stared at him, her mouth dropped open in shock. She gave her head a small shake as she straightened up and took a few steps back.

"Seriously, what kind of drugs are you on? You can't just tell me to forget something."

She turned away to finish the run to her house, letting out a small scream as Damon appeared in front of her, she glanced back at the car, the door wide open then him again. He put a hand over her mouth, shutting her up and pushed her back towards the car, throwing her into the passenger seat before he got in himself. Kenzie grabbed the handle of the passenger side about to throw herself out of the car when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What are you doing? Let me go." She yelled at him, hitting his arm.

"Not until we figure out who the hell you are." He told her as he sped away.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "I told you already. Ask Elena or Stefan or Caroline, they've met me."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"No I don't. Seriously, let me go and I won't call the police."

"Please." He said with a small smirk. "As if they would believe you over me. They love me."

"What do you want from me?" She asked, trying to keep the hysterics out of her voice.

"To figure out who you are and why you're here."

How many times do I have to tell you?" She snapped. "My name is Mackenzie Miller and I'm here because my dad was transferred here."

"Then why do you have that ring? Do you have vervain on you?"

"Ver what now?"

"You know this cute little innocent act you got going on? Starting to really bug me. If not for Elena, I'd probably have killed you by now."

"You sick sadistic son of a bitch, let me go right now."

He pulled into the driveway of a large old house, turning off the car and getting out. Kenzie threw the door open to make a run for it but he was already there, grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her into the house.

"Oh Stefan," He called. "I found one of your little friends."

She continued to struggle but to no avail when Stefan appeared in the hallway, sighing at what he saw.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Found this one out running. Have you seen the ring she has on her or the fact that you can't compel her. She's really good at playing human, how old do you think this one is?"

"Playing human? Seriously, what the fuck are you talking about?" Kenzie's brave front was starting to crumble.

"Maybe older than Katherine, what do you think?" Damon asked, ignoring the little redhead's words.

"Maybe she's drinking vervain?" Stefan suggested. "Maybe Elena slipped her some last night."

"Slipped who what?" Elena asked, appearing behind Stefan, fresh out of the shower. She stopped at seeing Damon there, a firm grasp on Kenzie, who looked completely freaked out.

"Damon." Elena cried. "Let her go."

"No." Damon replied. "Did you give her vervain last night?"

"What? No."

"Hm, perhaps I should test her out, see if there's any in her blood."

"My blood?" Kenzie screeched, beginning to struggle more.

"Stop." Elena cried, stepping closer to them. "Damon, what is going on?"

"I can't compel her. She has a ring like ours so I'm thinking Vampire, one who is way too good at playing human. Didn't even try too hard to get away and acting completely like she has no clue what's going on."

"Just let her go, okay?" Elena begged him.

Damon rolled his eyes but finally complied and Kenzie stepped away, rubbing her wrists, trying not to hyperventilate as her old friend, sarcasm returned to her.

"Yes, I'm a Vampire and I'm going to suck the blood from all of you because I'm super hungry. Seriously, what kind of fairytale land are you people living in? Vampires? Don't exist. So take your whackjob delusions elsewhere and let me go."

"Can we see your ring then?" Stefan quietly asked.

"Stefan." Elena cried. "You can't seriously believe Damon."

"No but this will clear the whole mess up quickly enough."

Kenzie glared at them all before pulling off her ring and dropping it into Stefan's outstretched hand. Before she could blink, she was flying out the front door, landing on her backside just outside of the house. The air was knocked out of her and she gasped for air as one arm went up to block out the sun that was now shining down on her.

"Kenzie." Elena yelled, rushing out the door towards her.

She helped the new girl stand and quickly brushed the debris off of her yoga pants and sports bra that she was using as a top.

"Guess I was wrong, brother." Damon was saying from the doorway with a smirk.

Kenzie shrugged Elena off and stomped back towards the house, poking Damon in the chest. "Don't you ever lay a finger on me again, you psychotic son of a bitch. You come near me again and I will rip out your intestines and use it as tinsel for my Christmas tree, capice?"

"Don't poke me." He growled.

"Then don't kidnap me, accuse me of impossible things, then throw me out of your house in an attempt to prove these impossible things. Vampires don't exist you nimrod and everyone knows that if they did exist, they wouldn't be able to walk in the daylight so get your facts straight." She punctuated her last point with another poke to the chest, earning another growl from him.

"I'm going to hurt your friend, Elena." Damon threatened.

"You've done enough, Damon." The brunette told him, "Come on Kenzie, I'll drive you home."

The petite redhead held out a hand to Stefan, not once breaking eye contact with his brother as she waited for him to return her ring. When he did, with a murmured apology, to which she ignored, she put it back on her finger and stepped away with one last glare.

"remember what I said." She warned him.

"You don't scare me little girl." Damon called after them with a smirk.

"Yet." She muttered, not realizing just how well the brothers could hear her.

Damon couldn't help but smirk though at the retreating girls backs. "I should kill her for poking me but her fun imagery filled threats are kinda piquing my interest."

Stefan glared at him before going back into the house.

"I'm so sorry, Kenzie." Elena told her once they were well on the way back to her place.

The red head looked over at her. "Seriously? That dude needs a mental ward. What the hell is everyone's issue with me and my ring and this vampire mess? What the hell Elena? Is everyone here a bunch of whack jobs?"

"Not everyone." Elena weakly replied. "Look, Kenzie, there's a lot of things going on with Mystic Falls, some that are a little hard to believe."

The new girl turned to glare at the brunette. "I swear, if you tell me that the whole psychotic thing that those guys were ranting about were true, I'm gonna throw myself out of this stupid car, right now."

Elena nervously chewed her lip before seemingly coming to a decision. "I won't tell you that. There's just been a lot of crazy things going on and people are on edge. I'm sorry for what Damon did and I'm sorry if he scared you." She pulled up outside of Kenzie's house who pushed open the door to the car and got out, turning to poke her head back into the car.

"I don't want your apology. I want Damon to stay the hell away from me and if you or Stefan decide to get all wacky and crazy, then you can stay far, far away from me too." She slammed the car door, walking into her house.

… … …


	4. Mary Jane's Last Dance

Disclaimer: See prologue

...

_Well, I don't know what I've been told,  
_

_You never slow down, you never grow old,  
_

_Tired of screwin' up, tired of goin' down  
_

_Tired of myself, tired of this town  
_

... ... ...

Kenzie walked into school that day and made a beeline for her locker, grabbing her books before turning and spying Elena at her locker with a girl she hadn't seen yet.

"Where's Bonnie?" She demanded to know as she stopped in front of them.

"I'm Bonnie." The other girl said, looking confused.

"Really? I'm Kenzie," She pulled the ring off her finger, dropping it into Bonnie's hand who looked down at it before glancing at Elena then back at Kenzie, a confused smile on her face.

"Kenzie? New cheerleader Kenzie? I missed your tryout but I heard it was awesome."

"Of course, I'm the one who led my last squad to state champions."

The other 2 girls looked at each other before Bonnie finally nodded, motioning to the ring in her hand "Is there a reason you gave this to me?"

"Yes, everyone is so damn obsessed with that stupid ring and Elena so kindly pointed out that you can research more about it. So have at it."

She abruptly turned and left for her first class, deciding to put the whole idea out of her mind for the time being. She didn't see Bonnie and Elena again until science but did her best to ignore them while the teacher instructed them on the experiment they were to do that day. When he called everyone to get their supplies, Kenzie's lab partner went to go get them and Kenzie looked over her notes. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and when she turned to look, she saw Elena kneeling down beside her bag.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

Elena looked up in surprise, her face heating up. "I um, dropped my pencil," She held it up. "here it is."

Kenzie watched suspiciously as she backed away holding the pencil up, one hand behind her back. She finally turned back to the front, thinking nothing of it. Really what could Elena have been doing?

… … …

After cheerleading practice, Kenzie was rooting through her bag, cursing because she couldn't find her hair brush. She was so sure it was in her bag, she had used it before class this morning. At least she thought it was this morning, maybe she was getting her days mixed up or something.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, coming up behind her, already done getting ready.

"I can't find my brush and my hair's gonna look like a rats nest when it dries." She replied with a small pout.

"Here, use mine." The blonde held out her brush and Kenzie gratefully took it with a smile, taking her towel off her head and running a brush through her wet curls.

"So I overheard Bonnie and Elena talking earlier, I didn't hear much but I heard them mention your name and Damon's together."

Kenzie pulled a face at that. "You know him too? What a complete and utter asshole." She contemplated mentioning what had transpired that morning but just thinking about it made her sound absolutely crazy even in her own head and who would anyone believe? Elena or the new girl.

She almost missed the look of relief flutter across Caroline's face but she caught it and turned to look at the other girl better.

"That's good you feel that way. I dated him for a while and he was a complete and utter asshole, I wouldn't recommend getting caught up in him."

"As if." She replied with a huff, handing the brush back. "Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem. I'm supposed to go meet Matt, so I'll see you later."

With a small wave, the perky blonde left and Kenzie added some product to her hair to keep her curls tamed before gathering her stuff up and leaving the locker room, noticing she was the last one to leave.

She was well on her way home, wrinkling her nose as she tried to shake the feeling she was being watched. She glanced around her, seeing no one was there and continued on her way, trying to ignore it but it only grew and she glanced around again, first looking to the left, then the right. She shrugged and went to continue walking when she stopped, letting out a small eep of surprise before she scowled.

"Will you stop doing that?" She snapped.

Damon smirked. "But it's oh so much fun."

"I told Elena to tell you to stay the hell away from me."

He rolled his eyes. "And I don't do what Elena tells me to. Hell, I don't do anything anyone tells me to, I'm my own man."

"Leave me alone." She hissed.

"aw, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot Mackenzie, let me make it up to you."

"Sure, how about you do that by leaving me alone."

He took a step towards her and she couldn't help but step back, inwardly cursing as she did so.

"Personal space much?" She griped.

"I just want to see your pretty little ring again, it's just so fascinating."

She rolled her eyes before looking to see if there were any cars coming and crossing the street, letting out a small sigh of annoyance at seeing he was still following her.

"No." she simply replied.

He moved so he was standing in front of her again. "Not many people say no to me." He warned her.

"I just did and I'd gladly do it again, besides, I don't have it anymore, so piss off."

He only grinned. "You know, I can't figure out why I haven't killed you yet but something about you just makes me want to hold off a little bit longer."

"Enough for me to call the police?"

"Again, they wouldn't believe you."

"I'm willing to risk it." Came her scathing reply.

"So where is it?"

"Bonnie has it. Elena says she could figure out more about it."

"You gave it to the witch?"

She glared at him. "Really, should you of all people be calling someone names?"

Another smirk. "I'm really not, I can't believe you're still not believing all this."

"Believe what?" She turned on him, her fists now clenched in anger.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The two turned to see a teenager a bit younger than Kenzie running towards them. She smiled at him while Damon rolled his eyes.

"we're fine, now leave."

"Better yet, how about I leave?" The redhead asked, moving away from the annoying Damon and towards the new guy.

"Don't worry about him." The new guy told her, "he's just… intense."

"Or rather, super rude, annoying, pain in the ass." She looked behind her to see Damon still standing there with a smirk. "I'm Kenzie."

"I know." The guy replied. "You were at my place for dinner but I was busy with some things. I'm Jeremy."

"Elena's brother?" She guessed as she continued her walk home, him beside her.

"Yup, I was hoping to run into you eventually."

"Me? Why?"

He smiled at her. "My sister said you were interested in the town's history and that she was giving you an ancestor's journal. I recently became interested in the history so wanted to offer you some help and maybe exchange any information either of us come across."

She shrugged. "Sure, everyone's just been pushing the whole missing Miller family and thinking maybe I'm the lost link that it's all a little crazy. I mean, this paper Mr. Saltzman wants me to write? It's for me and me alone because it's important I learn about this town.

He gave her a small smile. "It would probably be something big If another founding family has returned to Mystic Falls. Besides that, how are you liking it here so far."

Kenzie shrugged, gracing him with a small smile. "It's okay I guess, besides the extremely creepy guy following me and being all creepy like."

They stopped in front of her house and Jeremy put his hands in his pockets with a small shrug. "Just be careful and my word of advice, don't walk alone after dark."

"I didn't think there was a high crime rate here. I mean, I'm from LA, there's a lot of sketchy places there."

"There's just been a lot of disappearances here lately."

"Great city choice here, Dad." She mumbled to herself.

"It's usually not so bad, I promise. Just be careful and I'll see you around."

He left and Kenzie watched him go before rushing into her house and closing the door. The disappearances struck something in her and she rushed upstairs pulling out the paper that had been left at her door a few nights ago and the diary Elena had given her before leaving her house after dinner. She opened the book, frowning when she saw the first page was missing but looking at the sheet of paper she held, she realized it fit in there and she couldn't help but think Stefan had something to do with it again. Why else would she get a missing page the day before she received the book it came from? She sat down on her bed, curled up against the headboard and began to read.

Hours later, her doorbell rang and she jumped, sending the book flying as she clutched at her heart with wide eyes, willing her racing heart to calm down. After a few moments, it finally started settling down when her doorbell rang again. She ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs, stopping in front of the door as she looked around for a weapon. All she could see was an umbrella but she still picked it up, moving to the door and opening it up a crack, sighing in relief when she saw it was Elena and Bonnie before stopping again when she remembered what she had read earlier.

"What do you want?" She cautiously asked.

"Can we talk to you?" Elena pleaded with her. "Please? It's important."

She paused momentarily, contemplating what to do before she finally stepped back and opened the door wider, not inviting them in but waiting for them to enter of their own volition. They glanced at each other but entered, following a relieved looking Kenzie into the living room.

"I should give this back to you." Elena hesitantly said, holding up her hairbrush.

Kenzie's jaw dropped before reaching over and snatching it out of the taller girls hand. "What are you doing with my hairbrush?"

"I took it, during science, we needed your hair."

"Please don't get mad at Elena. I asked her too and she feels awful which is why we're here." Bonnie explained. "I need to tell you something but you have to swear to never tell a soul."

"You're a witch." Kenzie dully replied.

The other two girls exchanged another look.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie asked.

"That journal you gave me was really informative." Kenzie quietly replied.

Bonnie looked at Elena who looked completely puzzled. "There was nothing on that in the book I gave you, I made sure of that. Can I see that journal?"

Kenzie nodded before rushing upstairs to grab the journal and returning to the girls handing it to Elena. She took it, looking through it, a frown of puzzlement filling her features.

"This isn't the journal I gave you."

"What are you talking about? That's what you gave me, I took it off my desk when I got home and have been reading it since."

"But this isn't the one I gave you." Elena whispered, looking up at Bonnie with panic in her eyes. "I've never seen this one before in my life."

Bonnie moved over to look at it over her shoulder.

"I need to call Stefan." Elena handed her the book and moved off into the kitchen to call. Bonnie glanced through the book before looking up at Kenzie.

"I know this is a lot to deal with but please, you can't tell anyone about me or-or about any of this really."

"Like anyone would believe me? I don't even believe me." Kenzie shot back.

"Believe it, it's real." Bonnie whispered.

Her doorbell rang again and with a slight shake of her head, Kenzie went to answer it, raising an eyebrow at seeing Stefan and Damon there.

"Hi Kenzie, Elena called me, can I come in?" Stefan asked with a smile.

The redhead only raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I don't know, can you?"

"Oh, so now you believe it?" Damon asked. "Do you finally understand what we are?"

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"No." Stefan assured her.

"Maybe." Damon said at the same time. "At least not yet. For some reason that I have yet to figure out why, you amuse me."

"Gee, I feel so blessed."

"So about letting us in…" Damon began.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you in?" Kenzie asked. "So what you're telling was the truth, fine, that still doesn't change the fact that you're completely insane."

"Stefan is here to help." Elena told her. "You can invite him in."

"And the psychopath?"

"You calling me names is only turning me on." Damon told her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stefan, you can come in."

The taller brother stepped through the doorway and moved to talk to the other two girls, leaving Kenzie and Damon alone.

"Very mature." He told her.

She shrugged. "right, because most people let someone in that's threatened to kill them how much now?"

"You can only resist my charms for so long." He told her.

"What charms?" she asked with a humorless laugh.

"You think I don't know you already find me completely irresistible?"

Kenzie stepped towards him without thinking as she sent him a glare. "You repulse me."

Damon smirked, also stepping forward. "I don't think I do. I bet you want me to grab you and kiss you senseless right now."

"What don't you get?" she asked, stepping forward again to poke him in the chest. The next thing she knew, she was on her porch facing her doorway, trying to figure out how she got there, then Stefan appeared and too fast for her eye to see, he was standing in front of her and Damon was sailing off the porch and into the yard while she was pushed sideways landing on her side

She landed heavily and was back up in a flash, ready to do something, anything to make Damon hurt. Stefan grabbed her, not wanting her to get hurt.

"I'm gonna kill you." She screeched.

"already dead." Damon called and she could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Okay, I'm trying my damndest not to freak out right now. Why did he try and bite me?"

"To see if you had vervain in your system." Damon said from the lawn, clutching his head as Bonnie stood on the porch glaring down at him.

"That's the thing that stops the mind thingy right?" Kenzie asked, having read about it in the journal.

"Yes." Stefan confirmed with a small smile at her wording.

"and biting me was the only way to find out?"

"Yes." Damon petulantly replied just as his brother said no.

"Well you wouldn't have liked the taste of me." She shot back, sounding just as petulant.

Damon grinned at her before turning to Bonnie. "So why can't she be compelled?"

"Why do you think Elena and I are here?" Bonnie snapped.

"Thanks, for saving me." Kenzie quietly told Stefan who gave her a small smile in return.

"I'm sorry my brother scared you."

Her eyes flared up in anger "Not as sorry as he's gonna be when I get through with him."

"And what are you gonna do about it, Redbird?" Damon asked with a smirk. "Cheerlead me to death?"

She stood up, ready to stomp over and punch him or do something to make him hurt when Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into the house.

"You can't go against my brother." He told her.

"Oh but I will."

"What he did today was nothing compared to what he is capable of."

Kenzie stopped and scowled at him. "So he's going to just get away with almost biting me?"

"I'll deal with him." Stefan promised.

"You wish." They all heard Damon yell from the yard.

Kenzie just shook her head, it was still spinning from all the information she had received and wanted nothing more than to be alone.

"Can everyone please just leave? I need to be alone."

"But Kenzie-"

"Please?" She interrupted Elena.

It was silent before finally they all murmured their goodbyes leaving Kenzie huddled up in her living room, trying to wrap her mind around everything.

Minutes later, her doorbell was ringing and she ignored it but whomever it was, was persistent and she groaned as she stood up and answered it.

"Did one of you forget something?" She asked.

The next thing she was aware of, she was on her front lawn screaming. There was pain in her neck and a wrist was being held to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she struggled against it but to no avail, whomever was holding her was far too strong. She had no choice but to open her mouth and let the metallic tasting liquid fill it. Finally the person let her go and she pulled away, scooting back across the grass from whomever had her.

"What the hell?" she screeched.

"Look, it wasn't-"

"Like hell it wasn't. Were you waiting for everyone to leave before you tried again?"

"Actually I came back because I heard you screaming."

"I didn't start screaming until you bit me." She snapped.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes, "I didn't do it, I saved you. You have no idea who was here before me?"

She shook her head, slowly getting to her feet before backing towards her house.

"Then you can be compelled."

"Is that what you did to me?" She asked.

"It wasn't me."

She ran for her front door, slamming it shut and locking both locks as she leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. She pulled out her phone dialing Elena and quickly explained everything that happened to her that she remembered. Elena tried to soothe her, then the girl was gone and replaced by a male voice.

"I'll deal with him but I don't think it was my brother who did it." Stefan told her.

"What? Hello, big gaping wound in my neck, blood in my mouth."

"If he bit you, he wouldn't have fed you his blood and he wouldn't have tried to hide it. I know my brother, trust me he wouldn't have."

"Then who was it?" She asked.

Stefan sighed. "I think there might be a new vampire around who can't really control themselves. Just try and get some sleep and don't open the door for anyone."

"Like I would." She muttered before saying her goodbyes and turning off her phone, dragging her weary body up to her bed.

…. … …


	5. Losing My Religion

Disclaimer: See prologue

... ... ...

_That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight, I'm_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_

"Mackenzie? Can you stay after class please?" Mr. Saltzman asked just as the bell rang.

She sighed but stayed where she was until everyone had left. He joined her, sitting in the chair beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She turned to look at him suspiciously, wondering just how much he knew.

"I know it all." He answered her unspoken question.

"By all, you mean…?"

"All." He confirmed. "I'm a Vampire Hunter."

"So can you go hunt Damon?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to do that."

"Won't hear any complaints from me." She grumbled.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and give you something to help protect yourself." He held up a small weapon with a needle at the end of it. "This is a vervain injector, if you're attacked again, inject it with this and it will be weakened long enough for you to get away."

Another raised eyebrow. "That's the best you got? A shot of flowers?"

"For now, our best three weapons are vervain, wooden stakes, and our wits. So I recommend you have some vervain on you at all times."

"Fine." She griped. "Can I leave now?"

"Of course. If you ever need to talk or anything, come find me, okay? I know it's a lot to deal with right now."

"No shit." She muttered before looking up with wide eyes.

He only chuckled at her language. "Considering what you've dealt with, I'll give you a free pass this time."

She thanked him before rushing out of the room.

"How are you doing?" Bonnie asked, who was waiting for her outside the room.

Kenzie looked around before answering. "Well, let's see, somebody bit me last night, I'm told vampires are real, I'm given a weapon by my history teacher and I'm walking beside a witch, how do you think I'm doing?"

She shot her a sympathetic smile. "I really am sorry to drag you into this Kenzie but maybe there was a reason you moved to Mystic Falls."

"There is. My dad was transferred. That's all it is." She argued.

"Is it?" Bonnie asked as they exited the school.

"Yes." She hissed. "I'm going home now."

"Wait." Bonnie called. "I never got a chance to try your ring, I wanted to do that. Let me run home and grab my grimoire then I'll stop by, okay?"

Kenzie agreed and left the witch, walking home in a hurry. But just like the day before, Damon was waiting for her.

"Go away."

"look, I wasn't the one who sucked your blood. I'd love to and I probably will at some point but this time it wasn't me, you need to know that."

Kenzie stopped and looked at him before finally nodding, something telling her that he was telling the truth.

"Thanks, for telling me that." She finally told him.

"I think for once my brother is right and we do have a newcomer."

"I'm still trying to deal with the oldcomers." She told him as she continued walking.

"That means you need to be careful."

"Yes, because I planned to get bitten last night. I sat there after you left going, geez, so sad that Damon didn't bite me, I really hope another Vampire comes along to bite me, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Oh and there's that lovely sarcasm Redbird."

She sent him a quick glare. "What did you call me?"

He grinned as they stopped in front of her house. "I'll see you later Redbird."

She blinked and he was gone, leaving Kenzie to roll her eyes. She reached her house and went inside, making herself a snack while she waited for Bonnie to get there. While waiting for her, she thought of the journal and perhaps she should give it to Jeremy to look at, she had told him she would pass along anything she came across and if the journal she had didn't belong to Elena, chances were Jeremy hadn't seen it yet either.

Her doorbell rang and she let Bonnie in who immediately set up some candles in her living room, pulling Kenzie's ring out and holding it in her palm as she began to chant in a language she didn't recognize. For her part, Kenzie stood back by the entrance to the room, watching warily.

The ring began to glow and Kenzie couldn't stop the gasp from escaping as the ring began levitating. Bonnie continued chanting, her eyes closed as she grew louder. Finally the glow turned blue and Bonnie gasped, opening her eyes as the ring dropped back into her hand.

"What the hell." Kenzie whispered, staring at the witch.

"Told you I was a witch." Bonnie replied with a crooked smile.

"And you figured something out?" Kenzie asked, brave enough to take only a few steps into the room.

"Yes, there is a spell on here that is well over 200 years old and another one that's not quite as old and from what I can gather, the first spell is something along the lines of the spell my ancestors used for Damon and Stefan to walk in the sun."

"How old exactly are they?"

"Think Civil war." Bonnie replied.

Kenzie shook her head in awe. "This, is insane. This is some crazy dream, right? Or- or a trick. Yes, a trick you play on the new kid."

"I wish I could say it was." Bonnie told her. "But it looks like you have some ancestors that used that ring for the exact same reason Stefan uses his."

"I have vampire relatives?"

"Had, more than likely. Especially if that ring has been passed on."

"But you said there was another spell on there right? What kind of spell."

Bonnie looked down at the ring before glancing back up at the redhead. "Honestly, I'm not too sure but I think it has something to do with the reason you can't be compelled while wearing it."

"Like vervain?"

"Maybe but I can't find traces of vervain in it, it's something else completely."

"So that's why someone got me last night?"

Bonnie nodded. "And why Damon had no effect on you while you had it."

"So, can I have it back?" Suddenly the thought of being without the ring scared Kenzie more than she could imagine. She was still trying to wrap herself around what kind of town she had moved into. That her new friends were witches and vampires and if a werewolf showed up anytime soon, there was a good chance she would lose it.

"I know you hate this but is there any way I can hold on to this a bit longer? I just want to try and figure this out."

"And what do I do in the meantime? Become snack food for the vampires. Are you sure this isn't a prank the new kid thing?"

"I won't leave you unprotected, I'll make sure you have vervain, plus you have what Alaric gave you."

"I guess." She grumbled as Bonnie began to pack everything up. "Are you leaving?"

The witch looked up and noticed how panicked Kenzie look and she felt awful for the new girl who had just arrived and was immediately thrust into this world that she was so sure was make believe.

"I'm stopping by Elena's before meeting Caroline for the pageant rehearsal, did you want to come?"

Kenzie was immediately nodding, looking extremely relieved. "I wanted to catch up with Jeremy too. Apparently we both have a common project."

"we're not even in the same grade as him." Bonnie pointed out.

"I know but he's doing extra credit for a class and our topics are alike. Just hold on." She ran upstairs to get the journal and tucked it into her bag before joining Bonnie again, both leaving to walk to Elena's house.

"I should warn you." Bonnie told her as walked. "Things are a bit strained with Elena and myself right now. In fact the day you stopped me with your ring, she was trying to talk to me again and then we decided to put it all aside to deal with you and your stuff."

"Okay." Kenzie hesitantly replied, confused as to why she was being told all this.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up in case you were wondering why things seem tense."

"What happened with you guys?"

Bonnie shrugged, focusing on the ground in front of her as they walked. "There's a lot you need to learn still. About this town, its history. There was a bunch of Vampires buried in the tomb under Fell's church. My grams and I lifted the spell so Damon could go in there for Katherine, who apparently is an exact replica for Elena. It's weird, I know but Katherine wasn't in there and it took a lot out of my Grams and I. She died later at home and she died for nothing. We didn't close the tomb properly and now they're all out."

"And you blame Elena?" she didn't understand. It wasn't Elena who had done any of that.

"No, I blame Stefan and Damon and because she's with Stefan…."

"It makes for awkwardness but honestly, why be mad at Elena because she's with Stefan, then again, that seems like something I would do but I'm sorry about your Grams."

Bonnie gave her a small strained smile as they walked up the steps and rang Elena's doorbell.

"Hey." Elena said with a small smile.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind if I tagged along, is your brother home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs. Jeremy." Elena yelled upstairs. "Kenzie is here to see you." She looked back at the new girl. "I didn't know you knew my brother."

"We spoke briefly. He seems cool."

"He is." Elena confirmed. "Please though, just be careful. His girlfriend died and was just… found. It shook him up a bit."

"Died how?" She whispered, seeing Jeremy coming down the steps.

"The official reports say drug overdose." Elena's tone told her that wasn't the whole story and Kenzie was able to make the connection.

"Does your brother…"

"No, not at all so you can't tell him, please." Elena begged her.

"I won't." Kenzie promised as Jeremy greeted her. She smiled back at him, suddenly realizing she couldn't give him the journal she had, Elena would freak.

"I was just wondering if you found any info on the history paper."

"A few things, why don't you come up to my room?"

She nodded, waving at the girls before following Jeremy upstairs and into his room.

"So what did you find out?" she asked.

"Can I ask you a weird question? Do you believe in vampires?"

She started at the question, before trying to force herself to remain calm. "Vampires? Ask me that yesterday and I'd laugh in your face."

"But something happened." He guessed, causing her to shrug. "I- I need to tell you something. I know we've spoken once but I need someone who isn't anyone that's been here. I read my sisters diary."

"And?" She prompted.

"Her boyfriend is a vampire. His brother is too. Vicky died because of Damon and Stefan then she had Damon erase my memory somehow, by-" He stopped, trying to remember the word.

"Compelling." She offered without thinking before her eyes widened.

"So you do know about this?" He asked in disbelief.

"I just found out, I promise. My ring was the same ring vampires use to walk during the day, they thought I was one, then one bit me. It was all a mistake, really."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Can you please tell me everything you know?"

Kenzie briefly hesitated but seeing the pleading look on his face, reached into her bag and pulled out the journal, handing it to him. "Someone, I don't know who or when, exchanged this journal for the one your sister gave me and I read everything in here."

"Wow, thanks and now I have something for you." He put the journal on his desk

"What?" she asked.

"Well, after the Miller's left Mystic Falls in the late 1800's, they migrated West before finally settling in California."

"Which still means nothing, Miller is a very common last name."

"That's true but it's a start, want me to keep looking?"

"Sure." She replied as there was a knock on the door before it was opened by Elena.

"Mrs. Lockwood just called and one of the Fell cousins fell ill."

"So?" Jeremy asked her.

"We need another member for the court and Bonnie flat out refused. Can you please step in Kenzie?"

"Court, for what?"

"Miss Mystic Falls pageant."

"Are there no back-ups?" Kenzie asked with a raised brow.

"There is but here's the thing, all the interviews are done, most of the rehearsals are done and the chances of you winning would be slim to none. We just need-"

"A warm body to fill the court?" Kenzie finished for her.

Elena nodded. "I know it's kind of a raw deal but we need someone who is okay with that and can pick up the dance steps fast."

"Dance?"

"There's a dance between them and the escorts."

"Which I don't have." She pointed out before both girls turned to look at Jeremy.

"What?" He said, finally catching on. "No, not going to happen."

"Please?" Elena begged him.

Kenzie shrugged. "I'm in, I can pick it up fast plus I look super cute all dressed up. In fact I have this adorable purple dress for my school's formal I never got to wear. And it would be nice having someone I know." She hinted at Jeremy.

"Not my thing." He told them.

"Please?" Kenzie now begged. "I'll help you more with the project we talked about."

He thought it over for a bit before finally nodding. "Fine, I'll help but only for Kenzie."

"And I'll help only because I love dressing up and everyone should know who I am." Kenzie grinned. "What do I have to do?"

"Come to rehearsal, right now. I'll call Mrs. Lockwood and tell her we have someone to stand in."

Elena left and Kenzie shot Jeremy another smile. "I do love dressing up but I really appreciate you not leaving me alone in front of everyone."

"As long as you keep helping me." He said with a smile. "Shall we go get tortured?"

"Sure."

… … …

"Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes, left hand around." Mrs. Lockwood instructed.

"This is seriously a dance?" Kenzie asked Jeremy as they turned around each other holding a hand up, palms facing each other without touching.

"Both hands." Their instructor called.

"I think I'm regretting agreeing to this."

"It's not so bad." Jeremy said with a small smile. "It gives us a chance to talk. Did you see Mrs. Lockwood light up when we told her you just might be from the Miller line?"

"Thanks for that by the way."

"She looked like she didn't want you here so that helped."

"Again, thanks for that."

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch." Mrs. Lockwood cried as Stefan spun then dipped Elena. The two straightened up and she turned her attention to the other girls. "Very nice, Mackenzie. You have caught on so fast to this and the town will be thrilled to know we have a possible founding member back in our midst."

"This is all your fault." She muttered to Jeremy.

He laughed as they continued dancing.

…. … …


	6. I'm Real

Disclaimer: See prologue

... ... ...

_Don't ask me where I've been_  
_ Or what I'm gonna do_  
_ Just know that I'm here with you_  
_ Don't try understand_  
_ Baby there's no mystery_  
_ Cause you know how I am_  
_ I'm real_  
_ What you get is what you see_

"So who is he?" Kenzie asked the next day as Elena returned from changing into her dress.

"Who?" Elena asked, looking completely anxious.

"The creepy looking guy who picked me up with Jeremy. He said his name was John, that's it."

"That's Uncle John. Jeremy is the only one who can really stand him."

"That's a complete understatement." Jenna said with a snort as she finished packing up the girls stuff. She had helped both Elena and Kenzie with getting ready since Kenzie didn't have anyone to help. "He is a complete jerk and if you can stay away from him, do so."

"Mrs. Lockwood wants us all to get ready, the Mayor is going to start calling names." Caroline announced.

"You guys will be great." Jenna told them before leaving.

All the girls made their way to the hallway.

"This was really great for you to fill in." Caroline told Kenzie. "Especially since you won't win."

"Wow, you don't have to sound rude about it." Elena told her. "Kenzie was nice enough to do this for us so we have a full court."

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." Mayor Lockwood announced.

"Bartholomew?" Kenzie asked with a snort, smiling at Elena and Caroline before it turned into a small frown. "Aren't we missing a girl? I swear you introduced me to another one."

"Where is Amber?" Mrs. Lockwood hissed, rushing off to do another quick search.

"Does anyone see Stefan?" Elena asked, looking over the balcony.

"Nope, just my boring fill in escort." Caroline said with a sigh.

"Where's Matt?" Elena asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, adjusting her emerald green dress. "They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?"

Kenzie glanced over the top to take a look but couldn't see Stefan either. Instead she saw Jeremy who was looking up at her a look of approval on his face as he stared at her and she couldn't help but grin. Her long red curls were pinned up on the top of her head, a few tendrils left to fall around her face. Her dress had a tight fitting satin purple bodice with a sweetheart neckline before it flared out at the waist with purple tulle. The look was finished off with her highest pair of silver stiletto's but even with those, she was still tiny compared to everyone else. But she looked adorable and who cared if she didn't win. Usually she would but she knew she wouldn't this time and at least everyone would know who she was at the end of this.

"No, no, no way, no." Caroline was saying and Kenzie tuned back into their conversation. "You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom."

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." The Mayor announced.

Caroline gave Elena a meaningful look before going down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Kenzie asked. "I zoned."

"I'm thinking of just leaving."

"I don't think so, you made me do this so you'd have a full court, you're not backing out, especially since Amber seems to have flaked."

"Elena, you're next." Mrs. Lockwood warned her.

"I don't know where Stefan is, I won't have an escort." Elena whispered to her new friend.

"You will, you'll be okay."

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore."

Elena slowly walked down the steps and Kenzie leaned back over the balcony gaining Jeremy's attention. He smiled at her again and she pointed at him then Elena.

"Escort." She mouthed to him.

"You." He mouthed back.

She shook her head, pointing again to his sister and he nodded, understanding what she meant and stepping forward to take Stefan's place as he held out an arm to Elena. Elena leaned in close to whisper something to him and when he whispered back, they both turned to look up at Kenzie, the last remaining girl.

"Thank you." Elena mouthed. She was relieved someone was there for her even if it was her brother although she did feel bad that Kenzie was left without an escort now.

"Miss Mackenzie Miller." The Mayor called. "Escorted by-"

He stopped unsure of what to say since her escort had already stepped forward to escort his sister.

Kenzie inwardly shrugged as she began walking down the steps, focusing on the steps so she wouldn't trip. Maybe she'd get out of the dancing at least.

"Damon Salvatore." The mayor said.

Kenzie looked up with wide eyes, trying her best not to glare at him as she reached the bottom step and placed her hand in his offered one.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Escorting you since you passed your escort off on his sister, thanks to my idiot brother."

"This meant a lot to Elena and her mom, I wasn't going to let your brother screw her over."

"How noble."

"don't let that get around, you'll totally ruin my bitch image that I'm trying to cement here."

"Is that what you were at your old school?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Totally. And with good reason." She told him as he led her outside.

"What would be that reason?"

"None of your business." She replied with a small smile as the contestants and escorts lined up to dance. They bowed to each other and took a step forward, hands held up but not touching

"You don't seem like a bitch." He observed as they turned.

"Of course I don't, not when I'm standing beside the biggest asshole in the world." They switched hands, turning the opposite way as they stared at each other.

"That language isn't very becoming of a Miss Mystic Falls contestant."

"I'm sure they're not in the least worried about me."

Damon smirked at her. "you've already created buzz around you regarding your last name."

He grabbed her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist as she put a hand on his shoulder and they glided across the dance floor.

"Then they'll realize it's just a name and gossip about something else."

"Your ring says otherwise." He pointed out.

"So how do you know this dance anyways?" She asked, switching the topic.

"Well considering I've already done this back when I was your age, I know it."

"That's a long time ago. I can't believe the dance hasn't changed since then." She said with a small smile.

"Is that an actual smile I see?" Damon asked in mock surprise.

"Can't disappoint all my adoring fans here, now can I? Then what else are they going to look at?"

"They could always look at me." He suggested. "I am pretty irresistible."

"Please, standing next to me? You don't stand a chance." She raised an eyebrow as her smile grew.

He leaned back a bit to appraise her.

"What?" She asked.

"You." He told her. "You're not like the other girls around here."

"Good." She replied with a small smirk. "But why do you say that?"

He spun her around before pulling her back as they continued gliding, oblivious to everyone else around them and the impressed stares they were receiving as they made it look so effortless.

"Why did you step in today?"

"Elena asked me to." She explained, slightly puzzled.

"Yes but you seem like the girl who's in it to win it yet you knew that was impossible."

"True." She admitted. "But at least at the end of it, everyone will remember me and know who I am."

He smirked. "And that's why you're different. If someone asked Elena, she'd do it out of the goodness of her heart. Caroline too but you seem different."

Damon dipped her then pulled her back in closer just as the music ended. She moved to step away but he held her close to whisper in her ear. "Maybe that's why I haven't killed you yet."

"Oh for the love of- if you're going to do it, do it already, I'm starting to think you're all talk and no play." She responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Careful, words like that gets little girls bitten and/or killed." He finished with raised eyebrows.

Another eye roll as they all faced the stage and Elena motioned for Kenzie to join them on the stage. She stepped away from Damon, pausing to look back at him with a knowing look on her face.

"You're not going to kill me because you care too much what Elena thinks. I'm very good at reading people so how long have you been in love with her for?"

His cool façade actually broke and he showed genuine surprise as she left him on the floor and joined the other girls on the stage.

"What did you say to him?" Elena asked.

"Oh nothing." The little redhead replied with a mysterious smile, sending a quick wink at the eldest Salvatore brother who glared at her until Elena's Uncle John moved up to him and whispered something in his ear. Both men quickly left.

"It was nice of you to send my brother to me, even if dancing with him was a little weird." Elena thanked her.

"Well, no one knew about me, so it really wasn't that big of a deal if I had no escort." Kenzie shrugged it off.

"It was nice of Damon to step in for you." Elena pointed out.

"Or you know, weird."

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." The Mayor announced.

"Oh yes, I've been a big help." Kenzie whispered with a small giggle

"So, without further ado it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes."

The blonde looked around in surprise as Elena grabbed her and hugged her, quietly congratulating her. Kenzie stepped up to hug her, also congratulating her before Caroline turned, accepting the sash, still in shock.

"She'll make a great Miss Mystic Falls." Elena said with a small smile.

"And it's like, a big deal?" Kenzie asked, still unsure of just how big everything was.

"Completely. I was excited for it when my mom and I signed up but without her here, it's just not the same, so I'm happy Caroline won."

The other contestants left the stage, leaving the winner to have her moment and Kenzie followed Elena to where Bonnie and Jeremy were waiting.

"You guys looked great." Bonnie told them with a strained smile.

"You looked really good." Jeremy told Kenzie. "I might have to steal a dance since we missed our first one."

She smiled up at him. "That would be nice, I just didn't want Elena to be left alone, ya know? I was just a sub."

"That was pretty cool that you did that, shall we?" He held out a hand for her and she placed her hand in his, following him to the dance floor. As he pulled her into his arms, he looked behind her, his smile faltering as he stared at something or someone and when she looked behind her, she could see a girl about her age in a short black dress with curly brown hair watching them and frowning.

"Do you know her?" she asked Jeremy.

"Yes, that's my… friend, Anna." He explained.

"She doesn't look too happy, you should go talk to her."

He looked down at Kenzie before glancing back at Anna. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Rain check, okay?"

He thanked her profusely before leaving her in the middle of the dance floor. She looked around and moved towards the punch bowl but was stopped by Mrs. Lockwood who smiled wide at her.

"Mackenzie, I must introduce you to some founding family members they are so excited to meet you."

"Um, Mrs. Lockwood." She began as the older woman grabbed her arm and led her across the room. "You know, my last name is Miller but it's a really common name."

"Nonsense, Jeremy claims he almost has your whole family tree done, it's only a matter of time."

Kenzie inwardly groaned as she was led around by the mayor's wife and introduced to various members of the founding families. She smiled as everyone gushed over her being a Miller and smiled some more as they spoke of how great and wonderful she was to step in at the last moment to help out the Court. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she was able to excuse herself to get some air and catch a moment for herself.

It was dark outside, dimming the house's interior but from across the room she could see Damon speaking to Elena, the latter looking worried as she gestured for them to leave. They did and she watched Bonnie leave, not far behind them. With a shrug and seeing a chance to leave the room, she followed after them.

They left through the front door of the house, moving along all the cars and Kenzie couldn't figure out where they were going, especially since her night vision sucked. She hurried herself along as best she could in her 5 inch heels to catch up to them as they moved into the woods towards a girl screaming. Finally she heard Elena call Stefan's name and she came up on the far side of Bonnie as Damon slowly walked towards his brother in an attempt to calm him down. Kenzie watched with wide eyes as she moved forward without thinking, the missing girl from the pageant on the ground, blood all around Stefan's mouth as he looked at them half crazed.

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon was whispering trying to talk him through it.

The younger brother continued staring at him and as soon as his brother was within reach, grabbed Damon, throwing him away into a tree. He landed only a couple of feet from Kenzie and she stepped towards him to see if he was okay but Damon was up in a flash, standing in front of her, an arm up as if to hold her back.

"Stefan, stop it." Elena cried.

The crazed vampire moved towards his brother when he grabbed his head in pain, going to one knee. Kenzie grew puzzled but followed where Damon and Elena were looking to Bonnie who was staring at Stefan, eyes narrowed as she mumbled something under her breath. She stopped and Stefan slowly stood up, looking between all of them in horror.

"It's okay Stefan." Damon softly reassured him.

His brother continued to look between them all in horror before he turned to run off into the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, turning on Kenzie.

"Seeing where the only people I know in this town went."

"Stupid." Damon muttered before turning to Elena.

"What do we do?" the stricken girl asked.

"Deal with the cops that are showing up here in 3, 2, 1." He moved towards the fallen girl, warning them to stay back as the Sheriff arrived on the scene.

"What happened?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

The three girls looked at each other, Bonnie looking away first in disgust. Elena sent Kenzie a pleading look and she nodded.

"We all came out to get some air and heard someone screaming." Kenzie explained, her face etched with the right amount of confusion and worry.

"Stay here." She told the girls moving over to Amber and Damon.

"Thanks." Elena whispered to the redhead, while Bonnie glared at her.

"What?" Kenzie asked the witch.

"You're just going to lie to everyone? What do you owe Stefan or Damon? Why protect them?" Bonnie asked. "Look what they're capable of."

"Sure, let's tell everyone," as Kenzie's sarcastic reply. "If they don't think we're absolutely nuts, we can start a huge manhunt on Elena's boyfriend. Gosh, isn't that your best friend? That doesn't seem very best friendy, now does it?"

Bonnie glared at her as the Sheriff rejoined them.

"She doesn't remember what happened."

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood." Damon came up behind the Sheriff, raising an eyebrow at Kenzie for her comment to Bonnie.

"You didn't see anything?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

Elena and Damon looked at Bonnie to see if she would say anything.

"No." Kenzie answered for them. "We found her and Elena called Damon."

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked, avoiding everyone elses looks.

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here."

The girls nodded and made the trek back towards the house. Bonnie veered off to her car and Elena followed her, Kenzie slowly trailing behind.

"Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena begged.

"There's nothing to talk about." The witch replied, unlocking her car.

"Bonnie, please."

She shook her head as she got in the car. "I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone."

"Wait." Kenzie called, holding her hand out to Bonnie. "I want my ring, now."

"But I'm not done researching it." Bonnie protested.

"Then you can research it around me. If you're going to be in the middle of a huge bitch fight with Elena then I want my ring, I want to be protected."

Bonnie glared at her before reaching into the purse and pulling out the ring, dropping it into Kenzie's hand. Then, she closed the door and drove off and Elena turned to her, looking ready to cry.

"Kenzie, again, thank you."

"I'm a great liar." She replied. "But I didn't do it for you or for Damon or Stefan." Kenzie warned her, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Stefan isn't a horrible person." Elena told her, her eyes pleading with her to understand.

"I'm sure you're right, he did save me from Damon and he did it without taking a chunk out of me himself, so points for that. If you ask me, Bonnie was kind of bitchy right then but I also don't know the whole story. But you guys trusted me with something and that's partially why I didn't tell. Telling the cops or whatever, even if they did believe me doesn't benefit me in the slightest, and that's another reason I didn't tell. So I'll keep my mouth shut."

Elena looked confused. She was used to the Kenzie who seemed nice and willing to be friends but this girl in front of her seemed almost cold, cunning, and calculating.

"And if it somehow benefits you in the future?" Elena was almost afraid to ask.

A small delicate snort came out of Kenzie. "The only way telling something this insane would benefit me would be if they decided to take a bite out of me, then the town could go crazy on a wild vampire hunt for all I care."

"That seems kind of cold." Elena cautiously replied, to which Kenzie lifted up a shoulder in a shrug.

"I've learned long ago to look after myself and only myself so I'm high on keeping myself around, that's why I wanted my ring back. Don't get me wrong Elena, I like you, I like Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy but I also like me as a whole person in one piece, a whole lot better, you know, without little fang marks in me and like I said, I really only do something if it benefits me at some point so you've been warned." She grinned, her cold mask gone now. "I'll see you around Elena."

… … …


	7. Stuck in the Middle With You

Disclaimer: See prologue

AN: I haven't abandoned this AT ALL... i just broke 2 laptops in 2 weeks, then my dad screwed up his desktop and I've been fixing that lately... so, I'll do what I can for now, considering everything is on my old laptops...

... ... ...

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,_  
_ I got the feeling that something ain't right,_  
_ I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,_  
_ And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,_  
_ Clowns to the left of me,_  
_ Jokers to the right, here I am,_  
_ Stuck in the middle with you._

The next little while was quiet, not that Kenzie minded. She went to school and cheerleading practice and she got caught up on schoolwork since the curriculum was different from her old school and she had never been a great student. She noticed after a while though that she hadn't really spoken to anyone besides Caroline and Jeremy.

The youngest Gilbert had caught up with her the day after the pageant to apologize for completely ditching her at the party. Kenzie had gone back in to find him, only to see him making out with the Anna chick from earlier, then leave with her. Not like she was interested in Jeremy or anything, sure he was super cute but from what she heard, he was part of the stoner group and she much preferred the jock types. But they had gone to the party together and she was left begging Caroline for a ride home, who wouldn't stop gushing over her win.

So Jeremy called to apologize and she had brushed it aside, what's done was done and they had talked about the journal some more that Jeremy had just started reading. He told her him and Elena's relationship was strained at best at the moment.

Everyone else seemed busy running off in their own direction doing their own thing. Bonnie hadn't spoken to her, Elena was busy helping Stefan, Damon was doing something with Mr. Saltzman that she hadn't bothered to find out. Not like she was part of their little gang or anything. She had just been thrown in with them because of her ring and what it could mean and if they really needed her for something she was sure someone would call.

The only thing she had going for her besides homework was a recent message from Caroline asking her to help out with the Parade float for Founders Day. Since she was part of the court, she was expected to be on the float along with her escort, which Caroline said was up to her to choose, Damon or Jeremy and please god, choose Jeremy, Caroline had finished with. Her dad had also received an invitation for Founders day as one of the Founding Families which had confused him to no end until Kenzie had explained what everyone had assumed about the long lost Millers. Her dad had only shrugged it off, saying he would go for the food

Days before the parade, the blonde cheerleader had shown up at her door with a pale blue monstrosity of a dress. Kenzie had eyed it suspiciously before announcing to Caroline that the only way she was wearing that late 1800's dress would be if someone stuffed her cold dead body in there and propped her up on the float. Caroline's eyes had narrowed as she told Kenzie not to tempt her, it was her day and it was going to be perfect. Kenzie rolled her eyes, grumbling but took the dress anyways, asking how she was supposed to get herself into it.

Her dad came home at that moment and upon seeing the dress and the very put out look on his daughters face, had burst out laughing. She threatened to make him help her with it on the day of the parade and he disappeared quickly into the kitchen to fix them some food. Caroline had suggested, with a wink, to invite Jeremy over to help her into the dress, leaving her to explain that Jeremy had assumed she would be taking Damon and had signed up for the battle of Willow Creek float. Caroline had sighed but promised to help Kenzie with her dress, all the while lamenting the fact that Damon would be her escort.

Kenzie had to suck it up and get his number from Caroline and ask him to be her escort.

"Not really a good time to ask." He told her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A lot of stuff, which may or may not end up with my death, which I'm not really too keen on."

"Great, so I'll see you at the parade, I'm sure you were around for enough of them, so you know what to wear, yeah? Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

She swore she heard him growl as she hung up the phone.

The day of the parade, Caroline had texted her saying she got held up with some stuff and to call Elena for some help. Not having any other choice, Kenzie had sucked that up as well and called the taller girl who was glad to hear from her and way too happy with helping. Damon must be right, she was far too kind hearted, but she would take it and grabbing all her stuff, went to Elena's house where her Aunt Jenna again, helped them with getting ready.

Both of the teens had their hair curled, a flower in each of their hair, a red one in Elena's and a dark blue one in Kenzie's. They both changed into their dresses and Kenzie wished she had gotten Elena's dress which was an olive green color with a bright green sash and flowers embroidered on it. Kenzie's was pale blue and full of dark blue ribbons. Enough to make her want to vomit ribbons all over everybody, it was a little overkill in her opinion, actually the whole outfit was. She was thrown into mountains of petticoats as well as a hoop skirt then when Jenna was done with Elena, she was helped with the corset which was by far the worst part, breathing was a huge issue and she was sure that just bending over would have her chest popping right out of her top and she vowed not to bend over.

"You look so good in that." Elena promised her.

Kenzie stared at herself in the mirror from all angles. "Seriously, the ribbons? Too much."

Elena chewed her lip as she stared at it. "You're right, help?" She looked at her Aunt, who quickly nodded and the two descended upon her, ripping off all the excess ribbons until it looked presentable.

When they were done, the two girls looked at each other both wondering the same thing. How were they supposed to get in the car? After much struggle, they finally made it into their car and to the parade grounds, giving each other a push to get out of car, giggling like mad the whole time. Next, they had to find the Salvatore brothers, and when they did, both brothers turned to the girls, both of their jaws dropping at the sight of Elena.

"Looks like you're a hit." Kenzie pointed out.

"It's because I remind them of someone." Elena whispered. "They just haven't noticed you yet."

Kenzie waved her off. "That doesn't bug me, except for the fact that I might be escortless if they decide to fight over you."

"That won't happen." Elena assured her.

"It really wouldn't." Damon said as the guys approached. "You look absolutely divine Ms. Miller." He grabbed her hand, bowing over it.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She warned him. "I saw that drool on your chin when you saw Elena."

"It's because she looks like Katherine. it surprised us" Stefan told her with a warm smile. "But you do look wonderful Kenzie."

"Thank you." She replied with a small curtsey of her own. "And Katherine, that's like, your twin, right? Bonnie mentioned her."

"You worked things out with Bonnie?" Elena hopefully asked.

Kenzie made a pfft noise as she waved a hand. "There's nothing to work out, big deal, I wanted my ring back, she can come over anytime to play with it."

"Everyone on the floats." Mrs. Lockwood was yelling.

Damon held out an arm for her and she slipped her arm through his as he led her over to the float.

"You are fun to be around Redbird." He murmured to her.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's that whole not super nice thing and biting wit, like you could be one of those mean popular girls."

"I am one of those mean, popular girls." She emphasized.

"And proud of it." He pointed out.

"Don't you forget it and don't call me that ridiculous name."

"I like how you talk to people, your motivation, your reasoning. I mean, I heard everything at the pageant."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

He gave a flirtatious smirk as he leaned in close to her. "Would that be so bad?"

"Considering I don't like you?"

"After all I've done for you?" He asked with mock hurt.

"You still tried to bite me."

"Oh come on, that just means I like you."

"It's true." Stefan told her with an almost smile as he turned around. "He doesn't want to kill you anymore, so that's an improvement."

"I feel so blessed." Came her sarcastic reply as Caroline took over setting everyone up on the float.

She of course was at the top with Matt as Miss Mystic Falls and she placed Elena on the steps below her with Tina Fell beside her and Kenzie at the end but when she stepped back to look, she shook her head, pausing in front of Kenzie while trying to ignore Damon.

"You're too short." She told the redhead.

"Gee thanks."

"You look lost on here beside everyone."

"Excuse me, I'll go home and get my 10 inch heels, would that be better for you?"

Caroline gave her a look that told her exactly what she thought of her sarcasm before grabbing her hand and telling Elena to move down. She then pulled Kenzie to the steps and placed her in Elena's old spot, her frown was replaced with a grin.

"Much better." She exclaimed. "Even if I do have to stand next to you." She glared at Damon who smirked at her.

"Ya know, you seem very popular." Kenzie muttered to Damon as he took his spot behind her.

"What can I say? People love me."

"delusional much?" She asked, shooting him a smirk as the parade before them started. "But you know, you never did answer my question yesterday after the dance." She glanced over at Elena and Stefan, the latter looking over at them with curiosity.

"So if I dropped something and you had to bend over to pick it up, what do you think would happen?" He asked, referring to the Corset she was practically bursting out of and completely ignoring her question.

She smirked as she began waving at everyone. "Probably fall out of my corset and wouldn't that be quite the show for everyone?"

Beside her Stefan began laughing, finding Kenzie's ability to deal with Damon and not be caught off guard, funny. After the glare from his brother, he covered it with a cough and Kenzie shot him a smile before she glanced back at Damon, noting his furrowed brow as though he was trying to figure out a way to catch her off guard.

"I won't repeat it again, although I still am curious about the answer." She told him, referring to her earlier question.

"How about I'm not?" He answered her.

"someone is lying." She sang.

"Don't make me bite you." He warned her, causing Stefan to turn slightly towards them, ready to intervene if necessary.

"I was serious when I said you wouldn't like the taste of me." She whispered as she smiled and continued waving to the crowd. "I'm all bitter and would definitely get stuck in your teeth."

Beside her, Stefan let out a small noise of amusement as Damon placed a hand on her waist to lean closer. "I might have to test that theory."

"You know, there are certain things that you can do with hairspray, Nair and superglue, and sooner or later, you're gonna hafta sleep."

He let out a long, loud laugh, causing everyone on the float to look at them. "Redbird, you are absolutely delightful."

She rolled her eyes before pasting an even bigger smile on her face and she focused her attention on that. She spotted Bonnie in the crowd and saw both Elena and Caroline wave at her. The witch smiled back until her gaze landed on Damon and Kenzie. Her smile dropped and her eyes narrowed at them.

"Me or you?" Kenzie asked, leaning back towards him.

"Hm, perhaps a little of both. You were quite nasty last time you spoke with her."

"That was downright nice." She argued.

"I do need to thank her though." Damon mused.

"Are you even capable of that?"

"Yes. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what she did lightly."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning to look at him in confusion.

Damon shrugged. "There was this device, it would've killed us all and because of Bonnie and her mojo, it's now useless, so I owe her."

"Is that why everyone has been gone as of late? I thought I just smelled or something." She joked, causing Damon to lean closer and smell her neck.

"Nope."

"Can you quit leaning over so you can look down my top? I'm very well aware of how awesome my boobs look in this corset."

Damon chuckled and Kenzie looked up with a smirk at Bonnie as she gave a little wave. The witches eyes narrowed even more before she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Ouch, that would downright hurt my feelings-" Kenzie began.

"-if you had any." Damon finished.

Kenzie now turned to look at him with an appraising grin. "You know, I think I just might hate you a little less."

"My life is complete." Was his dry response.

"You guys are way too alike." Stefan muttered at them.

… … …

After the parade was over, Elena and Kenzie went to change but were called back by Caroline who took lots of pictures with Elena before letting her go and pulling Kenzie in for a lot of pictures, all the while drilling her on her relationship with Damon. One that she denied over and over again but to no avail. By the time the pictures were done being taken, Caroline had convinced herself that Kenzie and Damon were caught up in some secret heavy love affair and it was up to her to stop it.

Kenzie finally extracted herself from the blonde and her now crazy ramblings and disappeared into the washroom to change. Struggling to get herself out of the evil dress and corset before changing into a skirt and top, all the while happy that she could breathe properly again.

When she exited the bathroom, she spied Elena and Damon standing close together as they talked. She slowly made her way over to them, hearing Elena tell Damon not to make her regret being her friend. The tall brunette then left him, walking over to her brother and Kenzie sidled up beside Damon with a small smirk.

"Don't make her regret it." She teased him.

"You, again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw, are you guys friends now? Does it bug you?"

"Does what bug me?" He asked, looking almost annoyed as he watched Elena speak with her brother.

"Oh, you know. Being totally in love with her while she's dating her brother."

His head turned slowly to look at her. "You know just because I said I don't want to kill you anymore doesn't mean I won't if you piss me off."

Kenzie waved him off. "I have this great sixth sense about people. I'm sure I piss you off but no matter how much I do, you won't kill me. I amuse you too much."

"Right now, you're grating on my last nerve."

"Struck a chord, did I?"

"No." He snapped.

"mmhmm." She replied, showing she clearly didn't believe him.

"I really should snap your neck."

"Go for it." She replied. "But after that, you're still gonna love her."

"I have to go." He told her, abruptly leaving to follow after Jeremy who had walked away from his sister.

"You and Damon seem to be getting kind of close." Elena commented, taking the elder Salvatore's spot beside Kenzie.

"Ha, he has eyes for only one person, if that's what you're getting at."

"I don't want them." The brunette quietly told her, causing the other girl to shrug.

"It is what it is."

"Do you wish those eyes were for you?"

Kenzie grinned. "Not by a long shot. I annoy him, he annoys me. He threatens to kill me, I laugh and tell him to go ahead."

Elena turned wide eyes on her. "Don't joke about death with him Kenzie, that's something he takes seriously. He will kill you without a second thought. He claims to be trying for me and I think he is but he has no qualms with killing you, especially if you goad him."

"Then he would've done it by now."

"He doesn't need a reason just one day, he'll get annoyed and do it, I don't want that to happen to you. You're a nice girl Kenzie, you don't need to hang around someone like him."

"Why, because we're friends?" she sarcastically asked.

"well, yes."

Kenzie sighed. "Elena, you really don't know me at all. I'm not a nice person, I'm not the type of person you should be friends with, you're far too nice."

"You're a nice person too."

The redhead sighed, rubbing at her temples. "No, I'm not. I was a bitch at my last high school and before long I'll get that reputation here too. And I'm okay with that because truth is, I'm not a big fan of people in general. They're only useful to me as long as they can do something for me."

"And what can we do for you?" Elena asked. "You've been nice to us."

"You offered me information on something that confused me. This ring-" She held up a hand, wiggling her fingers. "-I lost it, over a year ago. Then my first night here, I wake up from some nightmare I can't remember with it in my hand and all of a sudden people are telling me they can tell me something about it so why wouldn't I take it?"

Elena shook her head, there was more to Kenzie, she just knew it.

"Yes." Kenzie emphasized.

"But that still doesn't mean you should goad Damon. What if he does kill you?"

An eye roll from the shorter girl.

"What if I don't care?" She asked before walking away.

… … …

"Hey Kiddo, you want to go home?"

Kenzie looked at her dad as he came up beside her in Mystic Square as the Mayor made a speech.

"Not really." She replied. "Not a lot to do at home."

"You can talk to your friends from California."

She made a noise of disgust. "we stopped all pretenses a couple days ago now that Jessica has gotten into her groove as captain. They don't need to pick my brain to be state champs anymore so they've all magically disappeared from Skype, funny that."

"What about your new friends here?" he asked.

"Dad, just drop it, go on home, I'll find someone to hang out with."

"Hey Mac, I know this whole move, hell the past couple years, have been hard on you."

"Really? Haven't noticed." She muttered, looking down before glancing back at him. "And don't call me that."

He ignored the last part, "But we had to start over, and this was as good as place as any. At least you're cheerleading again." He pointed out. "And a week here and you were in a pageant and today a parade. You looked really good, all grown up. You reminded me of your mother, the way you carried yourself."

Now Kenzie looked away as she crossed her arms under her chest, willing the tears not to appear. She was so sick of hearing that from all her relatives, from everyone really. She reminded them of her mother and it wasn't comforting in the least, they didn't realize or care just how much it hurt her.

"Kenzie." Her Dad tried again.

"I'm fine dad, just go home, I'll be home in a while."

He stared at her a few more moments before sighing and leaving with a quiet goodbye. Kenzie refused to move as she tried to gather her bearings and keep the tears at bay. She refused to let anyone see her cry, even if it was strangers all around her.

"Redbird, time to leave."

She didn't react to the name and Damon stopped in front of her with a small frown. "Hey, are you okay?"

She nodded, still not meeting his eyes and he actually reached out and lifted her chin, turning her head up towards him.

"I'm fine." She told him in a wavering voice.

"Right because you look it. And really, I would actually take the time to ask you what was going on if not for the fact you need to leave, like five minutes ago."

"why?" She asked, noticing he had yet to drop his hand from under her chin.

"Bad things." He told her. "So go home."

"Are you taking me?" She looked at him now, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"I can't, I have things to do." He dropped his hand. "So can you leave? Find Caroline or call Elena, her and Stefan shouldn't be far away."

He walked away just as the fireworks started and Kenzie watched him before deciding to follow and completely ignore his warning. He left the square heading towards some offices before slipping inside. She slowly crept up to the window and looked in, seeing Damon talking to Elena's Uncle John. She couldn't hear what they were saying but as Damon moved towards him, he grabbed his head, falling to the ground as he began to scream. John just smiled and Kenzie's eyes widened in disbelief as she rushed into the office.

"Stop it, you're hurting him." She screamed.

"What are you doing?" Damon grunted as she dropped beside him. "Run."

"You have no idea what you walked in on." John warned her. "He's a Vampire, he will kill you the moment he gets a chance.

"I don't care, stop it!" She yelled as Damon continued screaming. "I know what he is and I don't care. Stop."

"I don't think so." The older man told her as he pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" She asked again as she moved so she was between him and Damon.

"I'm doing what needs to be done." John told her, "So move, you don't want to be caught up in this."

He easily pushed her aside as he knelt beside Damon. Kenzie looked around for something to help her when she noticed a box that John had been looking at when Damon had gone down. She scurried over to it, confused as she momentarily watched the gears move before she picked it up, smashing it to the ground.

"What are you doing?" John yelled. "Do you have any idea what you screwed up?"

"Your evil little plan?" She guessed, seeing Damon had stopped screaming.

He glanced outside the window before turning back to her with a smile. "Not really. I think we were about done anyways."

"Done what?" She asked.

"Catching the Vampires." He leaned over Damon again with the needle and Kenzie jumped at him but too late as he plunged it into Damon. John turned and threw her across the room, which wasn't hard to do, considering how tiny she was. Her head hit the wall and she slumped to the ground in a daze. She lifted her head to see Damon looking at her but before she could do more, her head fell back and she was unconscious.

… … …


	8. When You're Gone

Disclaimer: See prologue

AN: I haven't abandoned this AT ALL... i just broke 2 laptops in 2 weeks, then my dad screwed up his desktop and I've been fixing that lately... so, I'll do what I can for now, considering everything is on my old laptops...

... ... ...

_When you're gone, _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you, _

_When you're gone, _

_The face I came to know is missing too._

_And when you're gone, _

_The Words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay, _

_I miss you_

She was warm, so warm.

She could feel herself sweating and tried to kick the blankets off her but couldn't get her legs to move. She tried to move her arms but everything was so heavy and she was getting hotter by the moment. She finally forced her eyes open, quickly closing them again at the bright light. She let out a small moan, and then heard someone call her name. She tried to answer but her mouth still wasn't working. So she opened her eyes again and finally realized that the brightness wasn't a light but a fire and that's why she was so hot.

The realization sent her into a panic and she shot up, looking around wildly. The movement caused more pain in her head and without thinking, she leaned to the side and began retching.

"Mackenzie. Redbird."

She looked over to see Damon there, trying to push himself to his knees.

"Damon?" She rasped out, "what's going on?"

"They're trying to kill all the Vampires."

"I'm not one." She said.

"But you tried to help one and something tells me John doesn't care who gets caught in the crossfire. You need to get out."

"How?" She started coughing from all the smoke. "we're trapped."

He tried getting to his feet but fell down again when a beam fell on top of him. Kenzie pushed herself to her hands and knees and crawled over to him, feebly trying to help him as he pushed it away.

"Just go." He yelled at her.

"I can't, I don't think I can even stand. We're going to die, aren't we?" She asked and he couldn't help but glance at her to notice she didn't seem overly worried about her upcoming fate.

He'd worry about it later, right now he needed to find a way to get her out of there.

"Look." She cried. "It's dying down." She began coughing harder and it only made the pain in her head worse causing her to fall to the side.

Damon looked to where she was pointing, seeing the fire on the stairs had died down and he reached over and picked Kenzie up, who looked on the verge of passing out.

"Damon."

He looked up to see his brother there and he pushed himself to his feet, Kenzie in his arms as Stefan reached them, grabbing Damon by one arm and helping him up the stairs using their vampire speed. Behind them, the stairs burst into flames again.

They exited the building and Kenzie could hear Elena and Bonnie calling her name as Damon collapsed onto the pavement with her still in his arms.

"What was she doing down there?" Elena asked.

"She tried to save me when your uncle started that device so he took care of her."

"And he knew she was human?"

"Yes."

Kenzie weakly struggled in Damon's arm and seeming to realize what she needed, gently turned her over as she vomited all over the ground again.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Elena cried.

"We can't let them know we were in the building." Stefan replied.

"I'll take care of her." Damon answered.

"You're weak, let me help." Stefan begged.

The elder brother stood up now, growing stronger by the moment as the vervain left his system. Kenzie was completely passed out now, her long red curls draped over his arm, partially singed and covered in ash.

"Deal with the crowd, I'll take her out of here before anyone notices."

He was gone before anyone could protest.

… … …

The next time Kenzie woke up, she was still in a mass amount of pain. She rolled over, not quite realizing where she was. She was in a girls room but this was in no way her room. She briefly wondered if she had ended up dying in that burning building but she could spy pictures of Elena and Stefan on the bedside table and she glanced around, wondering how she ended up there. Had someone saved her? Why hadn't anyone taken her to the hospital yet? Better yet, why had no one cleaned her up? She was grimy and covered in ash and really needed a bathroom.

She tried to sit up but the pain in her head stopped her and she weakly collapsed back onto the bed. She contemplated calling for Elena to help when she heard voices coming down the hall and she could just barely make them out.

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off if they shut out their humanity."

"It's very true."

She recognized the first voice as Jeremy and the second one as Damon.

"Is it easier that way?" Jeremy asked.

"Is what easier?"

"Life."

She heard Damon sigh "Life sucks either way, Jeremy, but at least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to"

"Is that what you did?"

"I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier."

It was silent and moments later he appeared in Elena's room, seemingly surprised to see her eyes open.

"You're awake."

"Why am I here?" her voice was hoarse and she started coughing as he motioned for her to be quiet.

"No one knows you're here. I couldn't take you home because you won't let me in and I wanted to regain my strength before I fed you some blood so I decided to stop to talk to Jeremy and hoped you would wake up before I took you home."

He scooped her up and she fought to stay awake but couldn't as her eyes fluttered close.

"You have a concussion, I think you're supposed to stay awake."

She made a noise, which was good enough for him as he quietly crept down the stairs and out of Elena's house.

"What are you doing here?"

Distantly, she heard Elena's voice but her eyes were too heavy to open.

"Is she… um… she okay?" She hesitated almost as if she couldn't remember her name and something about it struck Kenzie as weird but Damon didn't seem to notice and she figured it was all in her concussed head.

"She will be, I just stopped by for a failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing."

"Which was…?"

"It's not important."

"Is she awake?" Elena asked, referring to Kenzie.

"No, she's passed out." Damon sighed. "You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."

Kenzie, still in his arms and listening to every word he said, begged to differ. Here she was, in his arms after he had saved her from a fire, maybe there was some good in him.

"Maybe it is." Elena countered.

"No. Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you, and Bonnie even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me. Even Kenzie has more good in her then I do and she tries her hardest to be a bitch."

"Kenzie?" Elena sounded confused and almost surprised and somewhere in the back of Kenzie's mind, the gears started turning, this wasn't her concussed mind.

"Why do you sound so surprised." Damon asked her, "I thought you liked Kenzie."

"I… I do, a lot. I should go in."

Something finally took hold in Kenzie's brain and she forced her eyes open in time to see Damon pulling away from kissing Elena on the cheek. She watched them look at each other through the slits in her eyes as Damon leaned closer to Elena and suddenly Kenzie began coughing loud and hard, causing the two to step apart.

"I should get her home. I'll see you later Elena."

He walked away, turning down the sidewalk towards Kenzie's house.

"you awake?" he asked.

"I was the whole time." She whispered. She grew silent, her usual quips and sarcastic comments too much for her to come up with at the moment, plus she was still trying to figure out the Elena puzzle in her head. It was right there, on the very edge but she couldn't fully grasp it and it was driving her nuts.

"When did you turn it back on?" She asked, referring to his talk with Jeremy.

"Who says I did?" He asked, no smirk or sarcasm in sight for him either.

"you saved me." She pointed out. "You didn't have to but you did."

"You didn't have to save me either but you tried twice." He countered. "Why did you?"

She shrugged, as he walked up the walkway and lied her down on the porch swing. He bit his wrist before holding it out to her and she took it without a second thought, trying not to gag around the taste. He sat beside her, giving it a few moments to work through her system.

"So you've saved me three times now." She said when she was able to speak again.

"You don't really strike me as the type who needs saving."

"I'm usually not, I mean, I don't want to be." She replied. She momentarily grew quiet as she tried to put her thoughts in order "Sometimes that's how I feel."

"What?" He asked.

"Like I've turned my humanity off."

"It's near impossible for a human to do that. Trust me, I was pretty decent while I was alive." She expected him to roll his eyes at his confession but he didn't.

"You're not so bad now, which is why I think you've turned it back on."

"You, need to go upstairs and sleep." He told her.

She nodded as she stood up and moved towards her front door, opening it as she stepped inside. She turned back around to see him standing there, just outside the threshold.

"You can come in Damon."

His eyebrows shot up, practically to his hairline as he hesitantly stepped inside, looking around her house.

"Nice place, kind of bare looking."

"dad doesn't decorate, that's more mom's thing. Was mom's thing." She corrected herself as she led the way into the living the room, flopping down onto the couch. He moved her feet off, sitting down beside her.

"Why do you say you turned your humanity off, what happened?" He asked, curious and finally hoping to get her story.

"I was supposed to graduate this year you know but I had to repeat my sophomore year."

"Yes, the thought of school makes me want to turn it off sometimes too." He said, the smallest hint of sarcasm returning.

She nudged him, letting a small smile grace her lips but then Kenzie shrugged, wondering how much she should really say. Ever since that day, she had spoken to no one about it. Even after her father tried to get her to go to grief counseling, she never spoke about it. The next thing she knew, school was over and she was told she would have to repeat the year, she had missed too much school. At the time she didn't care and when summer was over, she had walked into that school like nothing had happened and she didn't care that all her friends were in a class above her. She took the cheerleading squad back and led them to another state champion and she never spoke of her sister or her mom or when she had momentarily been too stricken with grief to even function properly. All of a sudden, everyone took a page from her book and no one spoke about it or anything. By October, Kenzie had cemented her place in the school hierarchy as the most popular, bitchiest girl in school and she was just fine with that because no one dared say anything to her about what happened.

She took a deep breath, deciding to just tell him. After all he had saved her life three times now, even if she didn't want that. "Elena and I have a lot in common you know. She lost her parents, I lost my mom and sister the same way halfway through my sophomore year, the first time. After they died, I just quit caring. So we don't have that in common because I doubt it's possible for Elena to stop caring about anything."

"True, she can't. You didn't have to stop either."

"yeah, I did. Losing Mom and Mads was the worst possible thing to happen. They were picking me up from dance the day it happened and we had a huge fight before they dropped me off. I brushed it off, I mean all families fight. I would see them after and fix it and everything would be fine. Except that never happened. Before I could work things out, they were just… gone. There one moment and gone the next."

"Did you see it?" Damon asked, super curious now.

She shook her head. "No, but I felt it."

"What, psychic?"

Another head shake as she looked down at her lap, watching a tear fall into it. She had no idea when she started crying and she didn't want to wipe it away and draw attention to herself.

"I couldn't feel Mads anymore. I remember it so clearly, during practice I was in the middle of a series of turns and in the middle of it I felt like half of me was ripped away and I remember falling down. When I hit the floor, I was gasping for air and all I could think was Mads is gone. She was gone and I could feel it and I couldn't breathe and everyone was talking to me and I couldn't move I just kept waiting for her to come back, waiting for the empty void that was in me to fill up again except it never did."

The tears flowed faster now and Damon hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Everyone kept asking what was wrong, wondering if they should call the paramedics and I kept whispering for Mads to come back and she wouldn't, she was gone and I started screaming and I begged someone to help her and no one knew what to do, the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed, my dad telling me that Mom and Mads were gone."

"I love my brother, which you better not tell anyone I said that but if something happened to him, I don't think I'd know like that." He told her

"We had a special connection."

"How so?"

"She was my twin." She softly replied.


	9. Best of You

Disclaimer: See prologue

AN: yay my own computer again!

… … …

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_ It's real, the pain you feel _

_The life, the love, You'd die to heal _

_The hope that starts_

_ The broken hearts_

_ You trust, you must confess _

_Is someone getting the best_

_ The best, the best, the best of you?_

Kenzie was leaning against Damon, his arm still wrapped around her, silent after her confession about the accident. She hadn't said anything as her brain tried to process what she had kept in all this time. When suddenly it hit her and she shot up so fast, it startled even Damon.

"What is it?"

"You almost kissed Elena?"

"What? No. Why would I?"

She shot him a look. "Damon I was awake, I remember coughing because I didn't want you kissing her."

He smirked at her and she was almost relieved to see the old him back, until he opened his mouth. "Look Redbird, if you're jealous-"

"If you finish that? I will rip off your arm and beat you with the soggy end." She ignored his smile. "There was a reason I made you stop because something about her was bugging me."

"What?"

"How could you not pick up on it? She didn't know me."

"What?" he asked again, "Of course she did."

"Elena does, yes, but whomever you were talking to, she didn't have a clue who I was."

"Why would-" He stopped as realization hit him and he pulled out his phone. "Katherine."

He looked at his messages and stood up. "I have to go to the hospital. That's where everyone is."

"Why?" she asked.

"There was an accident, Caroline's in the hospital, John apparently had his fingers cut off and they need to know about Katherine."

She let out a snort of amusement until she realized he was being serious. "Oh, well, I guess I should feel bad."

"Why? I don't."

She smiled at him. "Can you wait a few minutes? I want to go with you."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, we had our little heart to heart, it's over, let's go back to our sarcasm and threats."

"I'm not going for you, genius, I want to check on Caroline and just because you're all bitchy that you got close enough to kiss Elena, only to find out it was Katherine doesn't mean you can take it all out on me."

"I'm not, it's just safer if you stay here for now until I can figure out where Katherine is."

She put her hands on her hips, staring hard at him until she finally nodded. "Fine, tell Caroline I will come see her in the morning."

He nodded, and left with a short goodbye and Kenzie went upstairs, stripping off her gross clothes and stepping into the shower to remove all the soot and the grime she had accumulated. After, she sat in her room, brushing out her hair and getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. She moved towards the stairs, listening for her father but as usual, he slept through it, he had to be the heaviest sleeper she knew.

She answered, smiling when she saw Elena there. "I thought you were at the hospital."

"I was." She confirmed. "But I wanted to come check on you, you seemed pretty out of it at my place earlier with Damon."

Kenzie kept the smile on her face as she realized who she was speaking with. "I'm fine now."

"Can I come in?"

She stepped back, holding the door open wider and waited.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Katherine asked.

"Since when do you need an invite?"

Katherine's smile turned into a smirk as she fixed her steely gaze on the redhead, causing goosebumps to pop up on her skin.

"Smart girl." Katherine told her.

"What do you want?" Kenzie asked.

"To talk. I wanted to get a look at the new player, never thought you would've moved to mystic Falls."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a Miller, through and through. Totally took me by surprise early and you're Feisty, that's for sure. I sincerely hope you don't think you can fight me. Most people run but obviously they don't get far."

"Leave. Now."

"oh, wouldn't you rather invite me in?" Katherine asked, staring hard into Kenzie's eyes.

Kenzie stared back, letting her face go blank to let Katherine think she had the upperhand. She stepped back as if to let Katherine in. "Well Katherine, how about you… stay out there and I'll stay in here where you can't get me while I call Damon and Stefan?"

Her blank face turned into a cruel smirk, one that was matched by Elena's look alike. "Well, they've already got you set up on vervain, that was quick, considering I had no idea who you were when I got here."

"I have something better." She replied. "Have a great night Katherine."

The smirk turned into a sneer as Kenzie closed the door in her face and she immediately ran upstairs, grabbing her phone to call Damon.

"She was here." She told him as soon as he answered.

"Katherine?"

"Yes, she was here trying to be Elena and when she mentioned seeing me earlier, I figured it out."

"Did you invite her in?"

"Do I look that dumb?" There was a momentary pause until she spoke up again. "You answer that, there will be pain."

"Don't ask questions you don't want to the answer to Redbird." He replied with a chuckle.

"she's not too happy with me, especially when she couldn't compel me."

"Great, another person to worry about."

"How's Caroline?" she asked.

"Alive. Thanks to me and my blood. And everyone is thrilled that Katherine is here."

"I bet." She replied with a small snort.

"I'm leaving here, so don't do anything stupid, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Careful Damon, people might start thinking you care." She warned in a teasing voice.

"No one else trades threats quite like you do."

"I'm touched." Came her sarcastic reply.

"As you should be." He shot back before hanging up.

… … …

"Kenz, sweetie, I'm heading over to the Mayor's now, did you need a ride?"

"No." she yelled out to her dad, in the middle of straightening her hair. "I'll get a ride."

"Okay, can you- my tie- your mother was the one…." He trailed off and Kenzie put down her straightener with a sigh as she opened the door to the bathroom, seeing her dad there, holding a tie and looking embarrassed.

"No problem." She softly told him, taking it out of his hand and wrapping it around his neck to tie it for him.

"I'm sorry about your friend." He told her.

She gave a small smile. "Caroline will be fine, she's tough."

She tightened it and took a step back, straightening the tie and making sure he looked presentable. "There, you look great Dad."

"Thanks Sweetie, I'll see you there, okay?"

She nodded and watched him leave before going back in the bathroom to finish her hair. She was just finishing when her doorbell rang and she did a quick once over. Her black dress at a modest length, her hair, almost waist length when straightened, was a sharp contrast to the black she wore and the makeup was minimal, natural looking.

The doorbell rang again and she rolled her eyes, opening the bathroom door and letting out a small eep of surprise before lifting an arm and whacking Damon on the shoulder.

"You know, me inviting you in doesn't mean you can just open the door and mosey on in whenever you damn well please."

"Mosey?" He asked with a small snort of amusement. "Your hair is straight."

"Yes, there's this magical thing, it's called a straightener and it was brought to us by this even more amazing thing called technology."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"I thought Elena was coming to get me."

"I told her I would, now let's go."

She motioned for him to lead the way and went out to his car.

"So why did you come get me?"

He shrugged. "Got tired of Stefan glaring at me. He thinks he can take me out, I mean, come on."

"Why would he need to?"

He opened his car door for her and waited until she was inside before closing the door and going around to the other side.

"Something about almost kissing Elena who was really Katherine. He needs to lighten up, I didn't even get to kiss her."

"Well, I guess we know you are in love with Elena or are you in love with Katherine?"

He shot her a glare.

"Maybe both?" she mused, tapping a finger against her chin. She knew she was pissing him off but as always, she didn't care. Despite what Elena claimed she wasn't too worried about Damon killing her. Maybe because a part of her knew he wouldn't or perhaps because a part of her was telling the truth when she said it to Elena, she didn't care. She didn't know for sure.

"Katherine is a bitch." He told her.

"She's the one who turned you?"

He nodded. "Long story that I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer." she replied.

"Oh look, we're here."

Kenzie rolled her eyes but got out of the car, walking with him up to the Lockwood mansion where Tyler was, greeting people.

"Hey, new girl, Mackenzie, right?"

She smiled at Tyler. "Yes, hi Tyler, I'm sorry this is our first official meeting and I'm sorry about everything."

He gave her a small tight smile as Damon gave a quick raise of his eyebrows before walking past her inside.

"You come with him?" Tyler asked. "Are you guys together?"

"Not in the least. We live to annoy each other."

"Good to know, we should hang sometime."

Kenzie smiled at him not at all puzzled or offended by the fact that he was hitting on her at the wake for his father, only because when she was in his place, she wasn't exactly in her right mind either.

"That sounds great, I'll see you around Tyler."

She gave his hand a small squeeze walking through the house and paying her respects to Mrs. Lockwood who hugged her and introduced her to the guy beside her, Tyler's Uncle Mason. He shook her hand, all the while leering at her as he looked her up and down and this time she did shake her head. She was pretty sure she was too young for him. She exchanged pleasantries and the moment she could, excused herself to find Damon. She found him talking to Bonnie and knew right away it wouldn't end well. She walked over to them just as he grabbed his head.

"What are you doing?" Kenzie hissed.

Bonnie's concentration broke as she looked at Kenzie in surprise. "Kenzie? How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you mean after I ended up in a burning building with a bunch of captured vampires because you didn't do what you said you would." Damon had told her everything that happened and she was really not too keen on Bonnie at the moment. If not for her lying, Damon would not have been incapacitated, causing her interference, her concussion and all that lovely smoke inhalation.

The witch lifted her chin in defiance. "I did what I had to do."

"No, you did what you wanted to do." Kenzie snapped.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she squared off against Kenzie, both girls had their hands on their hips as Damon glanced around to make sure no one had noticed them only because he had a front row seat and he did want to see Kenzie go off on someone that wasn't him. She intrigued him to no end.

"There's a lot you don't know Kenzie. You showed up here in the middle of it all and seem to think you know everything about everyone here but you don't. They're Vampires, they kill people and Damon will only hurt you one day just because he feels like it. He has hurt and killed a lot of people before you showed up, he's even tried something on you or have you already conveniently forgotten that? He-"

Kenzie held up a hand to stop the Witches rant. "All everyone talks about is how evil Damon is and you're probably all right but the fact of the matter is, he has saved me three times. Three times! While you've almost gotten me killed and what are the chances that Caroline's accident wasn't tied into all this somehow?"

"Actually it was, somehow the device affected Tyler." Damon interjected, causing Kenzie to turn to him with wide eyes to make sure he was speaking the truth. She couldn't really tell with him but looking back at Bonnie, the guilt was undeniable on her face.

"Un-fucking-believable." Kenzie muttered.

"This all happened because of Damon, Kenzie, maybe you should get the whole story first before you start placing blame."

"Before I start placing blame? Are you being serious? You almost got me killed and if that happens, fire is not the way I want to go out, you twat."

Behind her, Damon snickered.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be hanging out with Vampires." Bonnie hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh really? and you're okay if you kill Elena because she hangs out with Vampires? And what are you going to tell Caroline when she realizes she's in the hospital because of you."

"And you're going to tell her?"

"Why shouldn't I? Would love to see you get yourself out of that one." Kenzie smirked. "Are you so keen on getting rid of all the Vampires you couldn't care less who you hurt?"

"Let's get one thing straight Kenzie, everything that's happened is because of him and if any more innocent blood is spilled, I am coming for him." Bonnie stalked off to talk to Elena and Damon stepped up beside Kenzie.

"I hoped for more… oh I dunno, fireworks? Some fists flying? More harsh words and colorful threats? I'm almost disappointed."

"I'm going for a walk." Kenzie muttered, disappearing out the back and towards the back of the property. She had no idea where she was walking and it was several minutes, perhaps even several hours later when she was finally joined by someone, not at all surprised that it was Damon.

"I thought you would've been here sooner."

"Yeah, well, Elena happened."

"Tried to kiss her again?" she asked with a smirk.

She blinked and all of a sudden Damon was in front of her, grabbing her upper arms tightly.

"You're hurting me." She told him.

"Stop talking about me kissing Elena. It will never happen."

"Let me go." She began to struggle as he tightened his grip.

"You know what she told me? She asked how I couldn't have noticed it wasn't her because she never would have kissed me, like she finds me repulsive, I am not repulsive."

Kenzie looked at him and could tell he was a little unhinged at the moment and she wondered if he would actually hurt her without realizing it. "No you're not repulsive Damon." She quietly told him. "But you need to let me go."

"Then why wouldn't she want to kiss me?" His fingers tightened even more and she made a small noise of pain.

"Damon." Her voice was louder as she tried to break through to him. "Let me go."

"Why wouldn't she kiss me?" Damon shook her, demanding an answer.

"Because she's with your brother, you idiot."

Something clicked back into place behind his eyes and Damon was staring at her, not lost in his own little world and his grip loosened slightly. "so if my brother wasn't around, she'd be with me?" He was there, but it seemed as though he was talking to himself.

"No, she wouldn't." Kenzie replied, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Why?" Another small shake.

"Because she's too nice. She doesn't get you, she doesn't understand you. You're too dark for her."

"Am I? Is that my problem? I have too much darkness in me?"

"Damon, let me go before I scream." She knew her scream wouldn't be for help but for the pain he was causing without realizing it.

"I'll kill you first." He sneered. "I will snap you're pretty little neck and leave your body for them to find."

She relaxed as she looked hard into his eyes. "Then do it already." She snapped. "You want me dead? Then fucking do it. Go on, snap my neck, see if I care, not like I'll feel it. So since you're so sure you can kill me, do it."

He let her go, almost in shock. When she spoke about dying, about him killing her, she honestly didn't care. She really wasn't hiding fear, she just didn't fear death and for some reason, that puzzled him even more than the whole Elena debacle.

"Well?" She prompted.

"Don't tempt me." He snapped at her.

"I am and still nothing is happening." She shot back, stepping forward to poke him in the chest.

He grabbed her pushing her back against the nearest tree with his vampire speed. "What did I tell you about poking me?"

"What did I tell you about not caring?" She snarled back, her eyes blazing with anger.

Before she could process it, lips came crashing down on hers and Kenzie froze, momentarily shocked by his surprisingly soft lips on hers and she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting shut as she started to return the kiss.

Then he was gone and she opened her eyes to see Damon had been thrown yards away from her and there was a Vampire currently stalking towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she pushed herself back against the tree, unable to go anywhere. He moved too fast for her to see and he was right in front of her, his fangs bared as his face changed. She didn't close her eyes, just stared at him as he came closer. By this time, Damon had stood up and ran back to her, grabbing the vampire and throwing him away from her. She blinked and looked around as the two vampires fought until her eyes came to rest on a branch, she leaned over to pick it up, calling Damon's name as she did. He looked over and she tossed him the branch which he caught and in one fluid motion, turned and staked the vampire. The vampire seemed to shrivel as though he was being dehydrated before he fell to the ground.

Damon softly swore, glancing back at her before picking up the body and stowing it away in some bushes, making sure it was covered. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.

"What are you doing? It's dead."

"Taking you back where there are people so I can deal with the body."

"I thought they'd all be dead from the fire."

"Then it was obviously one who wasn't part of their plan." He suddenly stopped and grabbed her, turning her to face him. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You just stood there."

"So?" She dully replied. "It would've killed me either way."

He closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he tried to reign in his temper. "Do you have a death wish?"

She just raised an eyebrow at him, ignoring his question in order to ask one of her own. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I felt like it, I don't need a reason for everything I do."

"Know what I think?"

"Enlighten me." He told her, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Because you're pissed off that Elena rejected you so you wanted to lash out somehow. But you're not using me to try to make her jealous because it won't work, she won't be. So don't do it again, you're not using me for that reason. I'm going home."

She extracted herself from his grip and calmly walked away.

Damon stared after her, unsure of what to make of her. He didn't know the answer to her question. He just did things because he felt like it. He sighed, figuring it would be best to go back inside and deal with the enigma that was Mackenzie Miller later but he stopped when he smelt blood. Someone was bleeding and he followed the scent to find Stefan and Elena sitting on a bench, his shirt lifted as she pressed a cloth to a wound.

"Ooh, cover up Fabio."

They both looked up and Stefan put down his shirt with a small scowl.

"What happened?" Damon asked his younger brother.

"Katherine happened."

"oh, We got a crazy ex on the loose." He smirked at Elena." You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to _steel your guy_." He grinned at his own pun.

"That's not what's happening."

"Isn't it?" Damon asked. "I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl."

Elena stood up and glared at Damon "I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done."

"You might want to check on Redbird." Damon advised her.

"What did you do?" Elena's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, except save her from a vampire. You think they all would've been toast by now, unless Katherine sent him."

"Is she okay?"

"For the most part." Damon vaguely replied.

Elena glared at him before running off to check on everyone and Damon turned to his brother.

"So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" He lifted his fists, ready to fight, causing Stefan to let out a small snort. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."

"I'm not going to fight you." The taller brother replied.

"Why?" Damon asked in confusion. "I'd fight me."

"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?"

Damon smirked. "Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable."

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan told him.

"I tried to kiss Elena, damn well would have succeeded if Redbird didn't start hacking up a lung because she figured out it wasn't her."

"Kenzie figured that out first?" It was news to Stefan. "How could she do that and you couldn't?"

"Because Redbird is a new player in this game and Katherine had no idea who she was, so something clicked in Red's head. Personally I just think she's jealous."

Stefan gave his brother an appraising look. "You feel something for her."

"Elena? I think we already got that part covered." Damon reminded him.

"No, Kenzie. You feel something, don't you?"

"Yes, she's a great verbal sparring partner and I like that she's not nice, unlike every other person around here."

"That's not what I meant."

Damon smirked and gave a small shrug. "Well that's all that I meant."

"It's good that you feel something for her and for Elena, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you."

Stefan left, leaving Damon to ponder over his thoughts once more.

… … ….


	10. Too Little, Too Late

Disclaimer: See prologue

_You say, "Why does everything revolve around you?"_  
_ You say, "Why does everything I do confound you?"_  
_ You say that I pulled the world from under you,_  
_ You can't go through it this time_

_ And I could be good, and I would - If I knew I was understood_  
_ And it'll be great, just wait - Or is it too little too late?_

… … …

She couldn't sleep.

She couldn't sleep and she hated it.

So much.

Kenzie sighed and turned over, her thoughts going round and round in her head. After she had left Damon, she had found her father who had been talking to the Sheriff and Mrs. Lockwood. Pulling him away, she asked him to drive her home because she wasn't feeling good. He agreed, trying not to look too relieved and she had gone upstairs to bed, deciding she would be better off if she was unconscious.

But hours later, she was still awake, the events of earlier keeping her awake. She was bruised thanks to Damon, he had kissed her, all because Elena wouldn't and then he had saved her life. Again. Great, now she was super indebted to him. But he did kiss her so maybe that evened them out.

She groaned and turned over, gasping when she saw she was no longer alone.

"You, get out." She hissed.

He didn't move and she sat up, reaching over to turn on her bedside lamp. Her brow furrowed as she got a look at him in the light.

"Damon?"

Still he didn't move, he just sat at her bay window seat looking down at his hands. Kenzie pushed her covers back and stood up, moving to stand in front of him. When he still didn't acknowledge her, she placed a hand on either side of his head and tilted his head up so he would look at her. Her eyes widened, seeing the glossy sheen of his eyes.

"What- what's going on?"

"She's wrong, I'm not better than all that." Damon finally spoke, staring into Kenzie's piercing green eyes.

"better than all what?" she stopped and sniffed before leaning closer to smell then leaning back with a look of disgust on her face. "You're drunk."

"I was." He muttered.

"still are." She countered. "Now what made you go get drunk?"

"You know, it's bad enough being rejected by one girl, sucks even more when it's two but three, ouch."

"What are you talking about? Who rejected you?"

"You did." He reminded her.

Cat rolled her eyes as she removed her hands from his head. "I didn't reject you, I just told you not to use me. You were only looking for comfort from me because of what Elena said to you, most girls don't go for that."

"You're not most girls." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as he pillowed his head against her chest.

"I agree but that doesn't mean I like being used, I mean, if the using was going both ways, then yeah, but you didn't ask."

"Just- just make it go away." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Kenzie couldn't help but lift her arms to cradle his head as she ran a hand through his silky black locks. "Make what go away?" she asked.

"Everything. These – these stupid feelings. I don't care, I don't want to care."

"You're a vampire, you can turn it off."

He leaned back to look up at her. "If I turn it off, I'll kill you."

She dropped her hands and stepped back, a serene smile on her face, "No you won't."

He used his vampire speed to grab her again, pushing her up against the closed door and still no fear showed in her eyes. "Why aren't you afraid?" He hissed.

She shrugged "because I'm not."

"Everyone fears death, why are you different?"

She lifted up her hands in between his arms to break his hold and he let her as she ducked under him, crossing her arms under her chest as she turned and glared at him. "Because I am. I just don't fear it, deal with it. Now tell me what's going on."

"I killed Jeremy."

Silence.

Then she exploded. "You did what?" she all but screeched. She stopped, waiting to see if her dad woke up but he didn't and she turned her anger back onto Damon.

"I killed Jeremy, he wanted to be a vampire so bad so I killed him."

She grabbed his shirt, fisting it in her hands as she pulled him down to her level, her green eyes cloudy with anger. "What in the blue blazing hell were you thinking?"

"That I didn't want Elena to think I was good."

"Succeed much? She's going to hate you. Forever. And I should kick you out of my room for doing something absolutely completely beyond retarded. I actually liked him."

"Oh, so I get to hear shit from you too?" He groaned, removing her hands and moving over to her bed and falling back onto it.

"What do you expect? To come on over and for me to congratulate you?"

"Yes." He petulantly replied.

"Think again, Dumbass. Seriously, how do you _ever _expect Elena to fall for you if you're going to kill one of the most important people in her life?"

"You told me she wouldn't because I'm too dark." Damon reminded her with a roll of the eyes.

"So you decided to go and prove me right? What the hell? And what were you talking about being rejected three times today?"

"I kissed Elena to show her she was lying to herself about me. Before that, I saw Katherine who told me it was Stefan, it would always be Stefan, then Elena said it right after. So how about you say it now."

She let out a small snort. "Your brother is kind of uptight. I think I much rather like you. But not like that and as for Katherine- wait how many girls did you kiss today?"

"Three." He muttered.

"Wow, you sure know to make a girl feel special." Kenzie scowled at him, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "okay, let me break this down for you Mr. Let's overreact and not put things into perspective. Elena is in love with Stefan so of course she's gonna reject you. I don't want you using me without asking so of course I'm gonna tell you to back off and Katherine is going to do everything possible to put you over the edge. I should congratulate her next time I see her, because it worked. God, Damon, how could you not see that? I wasn't even there, I don't even know what happened and I know she's playing mind games."

"Why did I come here again?" He asked with an eye roll.

"Because everyone else will try and kill you on sight?"

"And you won't."

"Nope. Who else gets my sarcasm?" she leaned over him to grab her phone.

"You sure you don't want me to use you?" Damon asked, the sarcasm evident in his voice again. "Because with you like this, in those tiny little shorts…." He let out a low whistle.

"Get bent." She told him as she picked it up and called Elena. "Not after you killed Jeremy."

The brunette answered on the second ring, sounding teary eyed and Kenzie shot Damon another glare.

"Elena? How are you doing? I heard about Jeremy."

"Heard?" The other girl asked. "You talked to Damon."

"Yes, I did."

"Kenzie, if he's there right now, you need to leave, Damon will kill you. He killed Jeremy."

"Damon's fine right now." Kenzie softly replied. "I just want to see how you're doing, I'm really sorry about Jeremy."

"Jeremy's fine." Elena's voice broke. "John, gave him a ring so he'll be fine."

Damon sat up, having overheard the conversation, his curiosity piqued.

"What ring?" Kenzie asked, clearly out of the loop.

"There were rings that belonged to my family. Basically, the wearer can't die by supernatural means."

"Oh." Kenzie grew quiet, wondering just how involved she should get in all this. Usually, she would let people deal on their own but she was sure this was a whole other set of rules and perhaps she should get involved… a little. Damon was hurting and he had done something completely rash and she actually found him amusing so she should help, even if this would totally ruin her image.

"Elena, Damon didn't mean to hurt you, Katherine had messed with his head." She softly explained as Damon cocked his head to the side, wondering what she was doing.

"No, don't you dare stand up for Damon. My little brother would be gone if not for that ring and that's unforgivable."

"He saw the ring." Kenzie blurted out.

"No I didn't." Damon whispered, causing the little redhead to shush him.

"What?" Elena asked.

"He told me he saw the ring."

"How does that excuse him killing my brother?"

"He didn't do it with the intent to take your brother away from you permanently, he was just hurting and wanted someone to hurt too, especially after you totally denied him, which I don't blame you for, I'm just trying to explain."

"He told you?" Elena grew puzzled, wondering just how close those two had become.

"Everything." Kenzie confirmed. "He's pretty upset, just don't hate him for too long. He doesn't like to admit it but it hurts him when you're mad at him."

"I'll think about it." Came the grudging reply before saying goodnight and hanging up.

"What, was that?" Damon asked, the moment the call was over.

"Me, helping you. You're welcome." Kenzie replied with a raised brow.

The black haired Vampire rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask for your help."

"I know but you would've been a right bastard without my help. Besides, if you didn't want it, why did you come here?"

"Because I have-" He stopped but she didn't need him to finish it to understand.

"You have no one else."

"Look everyone here is all, oh Stefan, so wonderful and I'm always the bad guy."

"Because you never made yourself out to be the bad guy? I think you're trying to change but you're fighting it at the same time. So yeah, people aren't going to see it."

He let out a small snort. "You're what, 16? You're not supposed to be giving advice."

"18 actually, and I'm not giving advice, I'm giving my opinion. My actual advice is to stay away from Elena for a while. Hopefully, she'll buy that story about seeing the ring. Now, can I get some sleep?"

"Knock yourself out." His smirk back as he laced his fingers behind his head, leaning back against her pillow.

"Get out of my bed."

He didn't respond and she rolled her eyes, getting back into bed and pushing him until she had more covers. She pulled them up, turned away from him and promptly fell asleep.

… …

"Mac? There's some boy here to see?"

Kenzie opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as her dad's words registered in her mind.

"Don't call me that." She yelled back. "Tell him I'll be right there."

She looked at the time, seeing she had slept well into the afternoon since she had been up so late talking to Damon. Speaking of, she rolled over to see she was alone in bed, her phone on the pillow next to her. When she unlocked it, she noticed a picture message from Damon and she opened it to see a picture of them, she was cuddled into his side, her head on his chest while he smirked up at his phone. The caption underneath? 'Did you know you snore?'

Kenzie scowled, firing back with one word. 'Ass.'

She rolled out of bed, and grabbed a sweatshirt to throw on over her PJ's, which really only consisted of a tank top and tiny shorts and come to think of it, Damon really must've been out of it if he only made one comment on her lack of clothing.

Grabbing a tie, she put her hair up into a messy bun and ran down the stairs, stopping when she saw it was Jeremy there.

"Jer, hi." She smiled at him, throwing an arm around him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He smiled at her. "I'm not going to lie, it was the weirdest feeling ever."

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend too."

He shrugged and looked away, not ready to talk about it. "I just came to see if you wanted to come to the carnival today? Make up for the pageant. I didn't realize you'd be sleeping still."

"Late night." She told him. "I didn't know the carnival was still on but yeah, I could go with you, I need to shower first though."

"Why don't I grab some food for us from the Grill and meet you back here."

She grinned at him. "Sure. Are you sure you're up to going?"

"It's better than staying at home and it's better than hanging out with my sister and her friends who wont stop hovering over me and looking at me like I'll keel over again."

"well you did kind of die, it usually upsets people especially when they don't expect you to just pop right back up again."

"But I'm fine." He assured her.

"I know. I'll go get ready, meet you back here in a bit?"

He nodded and she saw him out before jumping in the shower. Her beauty routine usually took at least an hour no problem, her hair alone taking up most of the time. So after she got out of the shower and got her makeup on, she picked out a black top with a green skirt, grabbing her wooden wedges to complete it. She heard her dad answer the door and let Jeremy in again and she frowned, knowing there wasn't much she could do with it. She yelled down to Jeremy to hold on and took a blow dryer to it, drying it as much as possible before dividing it up and putting it into two low ponytails on either side. She could work with it.

"Ready." She called as she came down the stairs.

Jeremy smiled at her as she joined him in the living room for some lunch he had picked up for them, consisting of burgers and fries. She was starving and was almost done her food when she noticed Jeremy watching with a small smile on his face.

"What?" she asked after she finished chewing.

"Aren't you a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you supposed to watch what you eat?"

Her jaw dropped as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "I have a high metabolism, thank you very much."

"I'm just asking." He laughed, returning to his own food.

When they were done, she grabbed a sweater and told her dad she would see him at the carnival later and her and Jeremy walked to the school.

"Thanks for coming with me, I had some other things to talk to you about."

Kenzie glanced over at him. "What?"

"Anna, she gave me another diary before- before she died and I finally read it last night." He stopped and pulled her to a stop, turning her so she was facing him. "Some of the passages mention a couple of vampires that have your last name, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

She held up her hand, showing him the ring on her finger. "This ring has a couple spells on it, one being similar to Stefan and Damon's but I honestly didn't think about it. I mean, I still don't think I'm one of THE Millers, ya know?"

"Start believing it because all the puzzle pieces are starting to fall into place."

"Explain." She told him motioning for him to continue walking.

"Okay, well it speaks of the Millers as a Founding Family and when they continued out west, only two remained. Jack and his wife Jill."

"Jack and Jill? Please tell me you're kidding." She asked with a snort.

"No, it's true."

"I wonder if that nursery rhyme was named after them." She started giggling as she looped an arm through his and started skipping down the sidewalk, dragging him along "Jack and Jill go up the hill to fetch a pail of water-"

He carefully removed his arm from hers. "Kenzie?"

She stopped, trying to put her face straight. "Sorry, keep going."

"I can't find what happened to them. It's like the pages are missing- ripped out or something."

"So what now?" She asked.

"See if your dad has any family journals and we'll check out the library."

"Yay. Study." Her lack of enthusiasm was evident. "School and I don't really see eye to eye you know."

He smiled. "You'll be fine, this really isn't school."

"I know." She replied with a small pout. "How about we just not think about any of that right now and go have fun. I'm sure you can use it."

"I guess." He replied with a small shrug.

The two teens entered the carnival and walked around, looking at all the booths and playing a few games, laughing at their horrible aim and when he finally won something, he handed her the little stuffed animal. They had just stopped to grab some popcorn and cotton candy when a voice interrupted them.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive."

Kenzie watched his whole demeanor change. The fun, easygoing mood they had going diminished and she could see his shoulders tense and a scowl appear on his face. She spun around to stop Damon from saying anything else that was stupid when Jeremy answered him.

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?"

"A hundred and fifty years too old."

Jeremy let out a small humorless laugh as he shook his head. "You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know, blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are."

Kenzie's eyes widened as Damon grabbed Jeremy and pushed him away from the crowd, leaving her to helplessly follow after them.

"Please tell me that isn't a threat."

Jeremy held up his hand with the ring on it. "Maybe it is."

Kenzie inwardly groaned and stepped forward as Damon grabbed Jeremy from behind, putting an arm around his throat.

"Damon, let him go." She warned him. "You've already killed him once, really no point in doing it again."

"Oh, you said it, so I should do it, right?"

"No, you should do it because we're in public and there's far too many people around. So quit being a jackass."

"What if I make it stick this time?" Damon asked, releasing the teenager and holding up his ring. Jeremy looked at his hand before looking back up at it with panic in his eyes.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "Then I'm really going to have a hard time talking you out of that one."

"I don't need your help." He said with a scowl, turning to Jeremy. "This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you. If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try. I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on."

He threw the ring at Jeremy and turned and walked away. Kenzie quickly looked the other teen over before telling him she'd catch up with him later, she wanted to go deal with Damon. Jeremy looked unsure about letting her go off on her own but she assured him she would be fine and rushed after the Vampire, catching up with him near the arm wrestling booth. She grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"three words. What the hell?"

He roughly pulled his arm away from her.

"Again I say, what the hell?"

He turned on her with one raised eyebrow. "I can't have stupid little high school students thinking they're invincible now, can I?"

"Oh my god." Was her exasperated reply. "That's so stupid."

"What are you even doing with him anyways?" Damon asked with a scowl.

Kenzie's brow furrowed. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He turned to the arm wrestling booth, watching Tyler beat each challenger and she followed his line of vision but not really watching as she tried to figure him out.

"You so do, you're acting as if-" her jaw dropped and she slowly turned her head to stare at him. "-you're jealous."

"I am not." He replied with a scowl. "Why would I be jealous? I don't even like you."

"Right, you loathe me." She said with a snort. "try again."

"I like trading insults with you, that's it."

"Says the guy who kissed me." She reminded him with a smug smile.

"He kissed you?"

Both looked over to see Stefan beside them, looking between them with a curious look on his face.

"She's delusional." Damon said, looking back at the arm wrestling. "Now leave me alone, I'm observing."

"Observing what?" she asked.

"Obsessing you mean." Stefan offered, looking to where his brother was looking.

"He's got strength." Damon noted.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan countered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kenzie looked between the two in confusion.

"Enter the Uncle." Damon ignored her, acting as if she was no longer there.

"That's ridiculous." Stefan replied.

"Seriously, what's going on?" She tried again.

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next." Tyler was saying, having just been beaten by his Uncle.

"Stefan wants to go." Damon called out and Kenzie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sure, I'll go." Stefan stepped up across from Mason.

"Not jealous?" Kenzie asked.

"No." Damon told her.

"Really?"

"No. Why would I be jealous? Remember? I don't like you."

"Okay." She began to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

She shrugged, walking up to Tyler and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and she grabbed his shoulders, with a quick smirk at Damon, she pulled him down, kissing him hard on the lips. She pulled away, leaving Tyler dumbfounded and walking past Damon with a small shake of her hips, noticing he looked ready to murder her. Or Tyler. It was hard to tell at this point with his eyes widened in that oh so creepy way he was good at.

Sure that wasn't exactly the mature thing to do but did enjoy proving him wrong.

"Call me when you've pulled your head out of your ass."

… … …


	11. C'mon Let Me Ride

Disclaimer: See prologue

this is like a long chapter, I didn't know where to stop it and I've been hemming and hawing at the last part. I've never been one to write sex scenes, I just... allude to the sex happening so... there's a tiny one in here. like not a lot or overly graphic.. i think... anyways,enjoy? let me know what you think.

_ Have I made it clear, boy?_  
_ There's only one thing that I want from you, hey!_

_ C'mon, let me ride your bicycle_  
_ It's so fantastical on your bicycle_  
_ We can get a little more physical_  
_ Baby, after all, it's only natural_

… … …

Kenzie decided her best course of action would be to find Jeremy and continue trying to have fun, despite Damon's stupidness. After texting him and searching for him, he finally texted back saying sorry, he went home he just couldn't deal anymore and she didn't really blame him. She finally decided it was best if she gave up too and went home, there really wasn't anyone she wanted to talk to anyways.

She was crossing the parking lot when the noise of a scuffle reached her ears. She let out a small groan, wondering how it was that she kept finding herself in these situations and wouldn't it be better if she just walked away and let whomever it was deal with it on their own.

Seemed simple enough but the fight had moved right in front of her and she recognized Tyler as one of the guys fighting and Mason trying to break it up. The guy Tyler was fighting attacked Mason, punching him and pushing him over the hood of the car. Tyler speared the guy and the two began fighting again. Kenzie wondered if she should call someone or see if they would stop if a girl got involved when Mason jumped over the car and the unknown guy on all fours, stopping in front of Tyler.

"Your eyes." Tyler said and Kenzie looked at Mason, her eyes widening in surprise.

She was close enough to hear Tyler and see Mason's eyes were an unnatural amber color. Mason looked up at her and she stared at him in curiosity, wondering what was going on then he turned and backhanded the guy, knocking him down and turning back to pick up his nephew. He looked up at Kenzie again, his eyes still glowing as he stared at her.

"You saw nothing." He warned her and for the first time Tyler looked around and noticed her there.

"When did you get here?" Tyler asked.

"Sometime during the fight." She casually replied.

Mason stepped forward and grabbed her arms. "There was no fight, you got it?"

"Don't threaten me." She snapped "And let me go you oversized ape."

She swore he growled at her and then someone in the distance was calling out to them.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"You saw nothing, or else." Mason warned her, grabbing Tyler and running away.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked, running up to her.

She turned to him, thinking of their earlier conversation. "What the hell was that?"

"Damon." Stefan replied, moving past her to the guy on the ground.

Kenzie practically saw red as she stood there, impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for Stefan to check on the guy. When he was done he walked back over to her.

"You sure you're okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." She fumed. "What did that jackass do?"

"Compelled that guy to start a fight with Tyler to see if we could find something out about his Uncle."

"Oh he is so dead."

"Look, Kenzie, I know you're upset because you could've been hurt but-"

"No." She cried, interrupting him. "I don't care about that. He used some poor guy who has no clue what he was doing and something could have happened to him. And did that really come out of my mouth?"

"What? You worrying about someone else?"

"Yes, don't you dare tell anyone." She warned him. "Now where is your seriously idiotic brother, I've decided I'm not done with him after all."

Stefan sighed. "Kenzie, about you and my brother-"

"Are you meeting him or not?"

"Yes, I am but I don't know if-"

"Then lead the way, you're not making me leave."

Another sigh from the younger Salvatore brother. "Fine, you can come with me but Kenzie, really, whatever game you have playing with my brother, you need to stop it before you get hurt."

"What game?" She asked, confused now. "What, 'cause I kissed Tyler?"

"That but everything, I can't help but notice you guys have gotten a little close."

"Your brother isn't allowed to have friends?" Kenzie raised an eyebrow at him as they walked back towards the school.

"My brother having friends, usually involves those so called friends getting hurt or ending up dead." Stefan explained.

"How many times do I have to tell people that he won't kill me?"

Stefan scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out exactly how to tell this girl that her brother was very well capable of this. "Kenzie, I know that he might seem like the total bad boy type that a lot of teenage girls think they want but those bad boys most girls go after are downright tame compared to him. He has killed a lot and he will kill again."

He opened the door to the school for her but when she didn't enter, he turned around to see her staring at him with wide eyes before she burst out laughing. He gave her a confused look and when she calmed down a bit, walked into the school, waiting for him to catch up to her before speaking.

"You think that's all this is?" She asked. "I want a bad boy so he won't hurt me because I'm totally infatuated with him."

"Well, you said you kissed?" He seemed unsure, completely taken aback by her response and nonchalance to the whole Damon situation.

"He kissed me." She clarified. "And only because he was all butthurt over the whole Elena, Katherine thing. He knows better than to try again."

"See? It's statements like that, that has me worried for your well-being."

"Where did Damon go after he killed Jeremy?" She asked.

"Elena said he was at your place?"

"Exactly, why didn't he kill me then? In fact he has had every opportunity to and he hasn't because he won't, because I amuse him too much and because nobody else gets him quite like I do."

He stopped her and grabbed her arm. "Kenzie, nobody 'gets' my brother. What can I do to make you understand this?"

She pulled away from him about to answer when the door to a classroom opened and Damon stuck his head out.

"If you guys are done talking about my finer points, how about joining us, we have a situation."

Kenzie waited for Stefan to enter before following after him, stopping in front of Damon who had his ever present smirk on his face.

"Redbird."

She glared at him before continuing on her way, smiling at Elena.

"So will you tell us now?" Elena asked.

"Caroline is a vampire." Damon announced, quickly explained what had happened when he ran into her earlier.

Everyone was shocked into silence as they exchanged looks. Stefan was the first one to get his voice back.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" Damon trailed off, letting them come to their own conclusions.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon answered, leaning against the desk.

Kenzie let out a snort of amusement.

"And she said 'game on'? What does that even mean?" Stefan asked as he began to pace the room.

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Came Damon's reply.

Kenzie gasped as realization struck her and everyone turned to her. "What if that was supposed to be me when she showed up at my house?"

"Katherine was at your house?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"You didn't tell them?" Kenzie asked Damon, who only shrugged at her.

"Thought you didn't care if something happened to you Redbird."

"Actually, I don't fear dying. Becoming a Vampire totally defeats that purpose, you know?"

"so you fear becoming a vampire?" Damon countered.

"No, I'm sure I'll just turn my humanity off and rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat."

He moved with his vampire speed so he was standing in front of her, trying to intimidate her. "Maybe I'll get to you first and I'll-"

"Oh save it." She snapped, holding up a hand to shut him up. "Seriously. You should wear a condom on your head 'cause if you're gonna act like a dick, you might as well dress like one."

Damon growled. "Listen little girl-"

"No, you listen, how dare you compel someone to start a fight with Tyler just so you can figure out what the hell his Uncle is. That guy got hurt then Mason was all 'oh you didn't see nothing, I'm going to hurt you,' on me. Not that I cared but seriously, that dude on the ground probably did."

"Mason threatened you?" Damon asked, turning and stalking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To kill some not quite vampire guy, then kill Caroline."

"You can't kill Caroline." Stefan called after him.

"Fine, you deal with Caroline, I'll kill the unnaturally strong Mason."

"What was that?" A confused elena asked.

Stefan looked at Kenzie. "He's going to kill Mason for touching you. I think I might take back what I said earlier, maybe this isn't completely a game to Damon."

"Of course it's not." An exasperated Kenzie told him. "We have an understanding, there is no game. I, dare I say, call him a friend and if him showing up at my house after last night is any indication, he thinks of me as a friend."

"Is that all?" Stefan asked, looking at her with a small knowing smile and she knew he was referring to the kiss he found out about as well as the whole jealousy debacle from earlier.

"Yes." Kenzie snapped, raising her chin in defiance.

"guys," Elena interrupted. "We need to find Caroline and stop Damon from killing her and Mason."

"She must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said.

"Then you go find Caroline and I'll find Damon." Kenzie suggested.

"You can't stop Damon yourself." The brunette told her.

"I'll talk to him."

"But-"

Stefan interrupted his girlfriend "I think she'll be fine, come on, let's go find Caroline."

Those two left in one direction and Kenzie took off in Damon's direction, really hoping he didn't use his vampire speed otherwise she was completely hooped. She moved through the outskirts of the carnival, hoping to find him, stopping occasionally to ask random people if they had seen him.

Someone finally pointed her towards the parking lot where the carnival helpers were parked. She rushed over there as fast as she could in her wedges and saw Damon hugging Caroline. She could see the blondes face, teary eyed and what appeared to be blood around her mouth and Kenzie momentarily felt bad if what Stefan had said was true and she had no idea what was going on. Damon raised an arm and Kenzie realized he was holding a stake.

"Damon." She yelled just as Stefan appeared and pushed him back and away from Caroline too fast for her to follow.

"Get away from me, you killed me." Caroline cried, pushing Elena away who had run up after her boyfriend.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena tried to placate her.

Kenzie ran closer to them, grabbing Caroline's hand and turning her away from Elena. "Caroline, it's okay."

"There's something wrong with me." The blonde cried.

"We have to get her inside." Elena was telling Stefan.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Kenzie whispered to Caroline, not caring as she used her sleeve to wipe at the blood on the blonde's mouth.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon yelled at them.

"Get bent." Kenzie snapped at him.

"And if that's the case, it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan told his brother as he grabbed Caroline's hand to lead her away.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon muttered.

Kenzie saw him reaching for the stake that had fallen on the ground and without thinking, she threw herself in front of Caroline just as Damon used his vampire speed, stopping with the stake inches away from Kenzie's chest.

"What makes you think I won't drive this through you to get to her?"

"You might, but by then, Stefan will have her far away from you."

"And you'll be stabbed in the process." He reminded her.

"I know but Caroline will be fine because you're not killing her."

"She's my friend, Damon." Elena pleaded with him from behind Kenzie.

Damon looked between the two girls before he backed up, dropping his arm and pointing at the two girls "Whatever happens, it's on you two." He disappeared and Kenzie turned back to the others.

"Go get her cleaned up." She told Elena. "I'll figure out something with this... body."

"Caroline?"

Kenzie looked to see Bonnie walking towards them a look of horror on her face and she stepped away from them, moving to block the body. The last thing Caroline needed was Bonnie freaking out over the body and upsetting Caroline more, just as long as she didn't look at said body. She had never seen a dead body and it was completely icky and vomit worthy. What the hell was she supposed to do with it?

"Oh god." Bonnie was whispering in horror, pushing Kenzie aside to see the body.

"Don't overreact." Kenzie warned her.

"Don't overreact?" Bonnie turned on her, her eyes blazing. "There is a dead body here, killed by my best friend and you don't-"

"want you to upset her more than she already is?" Kenzie finished for her. "exactly."

"Bonnie." Caroline was crying.

"Come on." Stefan gently told her, pulling her away.

"Kenzie?" Elena looked to her, unsure of where to go.

"It's okay, I'll deal, go with them."

"Please, just…" She trailed off, gesturing to a distraught Bonnie and Kenzie knew Elena was asking her to be nice.

She nodded and watched Elena follow after the two Vampires before turning to Bonnie who was still looking at the guy on the flatbed truck. Kenzie stepped closer and with a small gasp, realized it was the same guy who had gotten into a fight with Tyler. The blood from the fight must have been what set Caroline off and with a sigh she realized this was inadvertently Damon's doing. But there was no way she was going to tell Bonnie that.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie cried.

"Come on, don't pout about it, Redbird's got a body to bury."

The two girls looked up to see Damon coming back, a shovel slung over his shoulder. Kenzie gave him a dirty look to which he smirked.

"I thought you were calling the shots, no?" He placed the shovel on the truck. "Sucks to be you Red."

"well gee, I was raised to believe that the women had the babies and the men dug the graves." Came her biting reply.

Damon turned back to her with a remark of his own on his lips when he doubled over in pain, clutching at his head. Kenzie looked back at Bonnie, her chin raised, eyes narrowed as she glared at Damon.

"Stop it." Kenzie told her but Bonnie ignored her, turning to look at the nearest tap with a hose attached and opening it up and letting the water spill out towards Damon who was now on the ground clutching at his head.

"Bonnie." Kenzie warned, stepping up towards Damon.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie reminded Damon.

"I didn't do this." Damon ground out through the pain.

"He's right, he didn't do this." Kenzie yelled at Bonnie.

"Everything that's happened is his fault Kenzie, you need to understand that." The witch told her.

"No." Kenzie cried, just as Bonnie started a fire with her mind and pushed it towards Damon.

"Stop." She yelled, falling to her knees beside Damon.

"Out of the way, Kenzie." Bonnie warned her.

"No." Kenzie cried, throwing herself on top of Damon, who was still clutching his head. "Are you really going to burn me just to get at him?"

The fire stopped from spreading just before them and Kenzie could feel the heat, positive it was singeing her hair. This town was ruining her hair and someone would have to buy her extensions soon and the way this was going, it was going to be Bonnie.

"I can remove you." Bonnie threatened.

"You will have to kill me first." She snapped. "And that would make you even worse than Caroline. She doesn't even know what's going on, you do. And in the end, you'll be no better than Damon."

There was a few minutes of the girls eyes locked on each other in a battle of wills over the wall of fire and just when Kenzie didn't think she could take the heat anymore, the fire died down and Bonnie released the spell on Damon, who relaxed beneath Kenzie.

"Keep him away from me." The witch warned the new girl before walking away.

When she was out of sight, Kenzie looked down at Damon, actual concern shining in her eyes. "are you okay?"

"Why did you do that?" Damon groaned.

"Because I didn't want her to burn you into a crispy critter." She softly told him.

"You are by far the stupidest girl I've ever met."

"Nah, we just have this crazy thing where we save each other, it's like our thing now."

"We have a thing now?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Why not?" She asked. "Could be fun."

"You are an enigma." He told her, reaching up to push some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

She blushed, realizing she was still on top of him and sat up "Nah, I just do what I want, when I want."

He stood up, offering a hand to her, which she took letting him pull her up and into his chest, one arm wrapped around her.

"I guess I should get to burying, huh?" she asked, stepping away from him.

"I'll take care of it." He told her. "since you threw yourself on top of me and all. You know, I've been waiting for you to throw yourself at me, I just thought it would be under different circumstances. Wanna come?"

She let out a small noise of amusement as he grabbed the body and motioned for her to grab the shovel and follow him to his car. She did without a word and watched him put the body in the trunk, taking the shovel and throwing it on top. She got in the car and they were both silent as he drove away from the school and to an abandoned road, telling her to stay in the car while he dealt with it. She complied, feeling as though this was all a dream. There was a dead body, being buried in the woods right now, by a vampire, who had just been attacked by a witch because another vampire had killed the body that was currently being buried in the woods right now. She couldn't help but wonder how she had not completely lost her mind. Then again, her life had been in danger how much since she had been here and thinking about that, still didn't bug her. Death meant nothing to her personally because without her sister, life just wasn't the same. That's why she had no problem seemingly risking her life time and again to save other people, just because she quit caring about her life, doesn't mean others no longer cared for their lives and that's the kind of person she used to be, back before Mads died, all the time. Before she became so cold and harsh and in complete hate with the world around her.

"All done." Damon announced as he got back in the car and started it up.

"I know that's the guy you compelled to go after Tyler." She told him, once they were on their way.

"Putting all the pieces together, huh Redbird?"

She shrugged. "In a way, Bonnie's right, it does lead back to you."

"Then why didn't you let her burn me?"

Another shrug as she looked out the window "Isn't that the million dollar question. Where are you taking me?"

"My place."

"Not home?"

"Do you want to go home looking like that?" He asked with a smirk.

She looked down at herself, covered in dirt and soot and the ends of her red hair singed, again. "This town is totally destroying my hair. I hate it."

He pulled into his driveway and got out, motioning for her to follow him inside. "I obviously don't have any clothes to give you but you can shower or whatever."

"And risk you walking in on me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, afraid I'll rock your world?"

She tossed her hair back. "Actually, I'd be more worried about rocking yours, I have that effect on people."

"oh? And what makes you think that my 150 years of experience is not immune to little high school minxes."

"'Cause you never met one like me before?" She replied with a cheeky grin.

He shook his head, walking into the living room to poor himself a drink. She followed, stopping at the entryway.

"What are you doing here?"

She was confused by his question, considering he brought her here when someone else answered.

"You don't lock your front door."

"Jeremy?" She stepped further into the room to see Jeremy sitting on a chair, his hood up, looking at her in confusion.

"Kenzie?" He asked, looking equally surprised.

"And I'm Damon." The sarcastic Vampire interrupted them, "now that we have all that figured out." He picked up his glass of whiskey.

"I wouldn't drink that, I laced it with vervain." Jeremy told him.

Kenzie leaned against the wall, deciding she'd watch this play out for the time being.

Damon sniffed it before putting it down and turning to the youngest Gilbert "Why would you do that?"

"So I could stake you, with this." He held up the stake that was in his hand before throwing it at Damon's feet.

"You came here to kill me?" He asked with a quick raise of his eyebrows and a small smirk.

"It's only fair, you killed me first." Jeremy replied, pulling his hood down.

The blue eyed vampire leaned over to pick up the stake, tossing it in the air to catch it on the non-pointy end. He glanced over at Kenzie with a raised eyebrow and she only held her hand out for the stake, not really wanting one in his hands at the moment. He rolled his eyes, tossing it at her before turning back to the other teenager in the room.

"What made you wisen up?" He wanted to know.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?"

Kenzie could hear the pain in his voice as Damon moved over to the couch, flopping down onto it.

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you."

Jeremy stood, looking at Damon with a look of disgust. "Dick." He went to stomp out of the room and Kenzie grabbed his hand, throwing her own look of disgust at Damon.

"Wait." Damon said with a small sigh and Jeremy stopped, partially for him and partially for the fact that Kenzie had stopped him.

"My father hated vampires too."

"He did?" Jeremy asked, looking confused.

Damon nodded. "For the same reason your dad did. Only it was 1864 and people knew how to whittle then." He motioned to the stake Kenzie had "Did you do that?"

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks."

"Huh." Damon replied, looking down.

"I'm going to go." Jeremy said with a sigh.

Kenzie tossed the stake at Damon then followed Jeremy to the door. "You okay?"

"Why are you with him?" Jeremy asked. "Like every time I see you you're with him, don't you get what he's capable of?"

Kenzie groaned, so tired of this conversation from every single person. "I know Jeremy, okay? I've heard the whole thing from everyone. And I'm fine with him, I enjoy being with him, he gets me like no one else does."

"What do you mean? Kenzie, I-"

She cut him off with a shake of her head. "There's a lot that people don't know about me here. I'm not- I'm not a nice person, okay? And well, he gets that and accepts me."

"Are you guys- are you seeing him?" Jeremy asked, a look of disgust on his face.

Kenzie let out a small giggle. "No, Damon's my friend, just like you're my friend. Are you okay getting home?"

He nodded. "I'll see you at school Kenzie."

He left and she drifted back into the living room where Damon was still staring at the stake.

"You friendzoned that kid so hard."

"Huh?" she didn't think Jeremy was interested in her like that.

"the kid is sweet on you."

"The kid is like what, 2 or 3 years younger than me." She reminded him.

"And I'm a 150 years older than you." He told her.

She gave him a puzzled look before turning it into a smirk. "Are you trying to tell me you're sweet on me too, Damon."

"After you friendzoned me along with the kid? Forget it."

She grinned, moving towards him and knocking the stake aside so she could situate herself on his lap, letting out a small giggle as he glared at her.

"I'm beginning to think you were jealous over me hanging out with Jeremy earlier."

"Jealousy implies that I care, which I don't." He unceremoniously dumped her onto the seat beside him as he stood up.

"Really?" She asked, following him with his eyes. "So that kiss with Tyler didn't bug you?"

"No." he replied, moving towards a cabinet as he began searching form some liquor that wasn't laced with vervain.

"And you wanting to kill Mason had nothing to do with finding out he hurt me."

He spun around, his eyes narrowing. "No but thanks for reminding me that I have to go kill someone."

"You'll do no such thing." She told him, standing up and moving so she was in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"When people tell me not to do things, that usually has me doing the exact opposite."

"Same here." She told him, not moving.

"So you want me to kill him?"

"Nope." She replied "But once in a while I listen."

"I don't."

She grinned.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "so are you going?"

"You want me to?" She was really confusing him now and he had no idea what she was playing at.

"I want you to try."

"You can't stop me." He reminded her.

She raised an eyebrow in challenge and he stepped forward. She didn't move so he took another step and then another as he started walking towards the door, thinking perhaps she wanted him to kill her and he was happy to comply, he didn't like the Uncle much anyways.

"Damon." She called.

He turned around his eyebrows raised, wondering how she was going to stop him now. "What?"

"You sure you don't like me and you weren't jealous?"

"yes." He replied. "Can I go now?"

"So you'd be repulsed if I did this?"

She was quick for a human, he'd give her that because before his brain could process it, his arms were full of tiny redheaded cheerleader who wrapped her legs around his waist, fisting her hands in his hair as she kissed him, hard.

He responded without thinking, his arms wrapping around her, his vampire speed used to push her up against the nearest wall. He broke away first, his lips playfully nipping at her neck as she gasped letting her head fall back , granting him easier access.

"I thought you didn't want to be used." He murmured against her neck.

She shivered as his words breathed across her skin and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to be used by Damon Salvatore over and over again. "Unless you asked first but since I'm initiating it, does it really matter?" she asked.

Damon pulled away slightly to see how sure she was and the hooded look in her eyes was enough of an answer for him. Using his speed, he somehow got them to his bedroom, stopping every few moments to kiss her, tease her or nip playfully at her while tearing at her clothes. Her legs stayed wrapped around his waist until he reached his bed, playfully depositing her on to it. She quickly got to her knees reaching for his shirt and pulling it off, pulling him onto the bed with her. His hands pulled the hair ties out of her hair, wanting her long red curls to be free before his hands began to roam down the curves of her body, reaching the hem of her shirt before ripping what little remained off of her. A smirk appeared on his face as he stared down at her, noticing she wore nothing underneath her shirt.

"You know, you never struck me as the girl to go commando. Does that count for under here too?" He asked, a hand playing with the hem of her skirt.

She smirked at him and he quickly lifted her hips and pulled her skirt off, almost disappointed by the tiny scrap of cloth covering her but it was short lived as he leaned down to take off the last piece of article with his teeth, causing a breathy giggle to erupt from her. He kissed back up her body and he had just reached her stomach when her hands were in his hair again, pulling his face up to hers. His hands traced the shape of her breast, a thumb lightly brushing over each nipple, causing her to gasp.

"Later." She gasped, reaching for his pants and undoing his belt. "Need… now…."

He chuckled, knowing she was far too impatient and there would be plenty of time for exploration later. He helped her by kicking off his pants before settling in between her thighs, looking at her and giving her one last chance to change her mind, although he was unsure if he would be able to stop if she did. She responded with an eye roll, wrapping her legs around his waist and urging him on. He entered her and they both momentarily froze before they each let out a small moan of pleasure. He immediately started a rapid pace, urged on by her moans and breathy gasps as he hit the right spot.

He was a vampire, he had years and years to perfect this but right now, at this moment, the girl in his arms felt so good, he swore he was a teenage boy again.

Her moans began to change and he thrust harder, reaching a hand in between them to find the bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge. It wasn't long before he could feel her muscles tighten around him and he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into her, right on the fleshy part of her left breast as she screamed out her pleasure and he followed just moments after, her cries and her warm blood pushing him over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her, licking the trickle of blood leaking from the wound before he slid, now boneless, off her and onto his back, pulling her into his chest.

"You bit me." She murmured.

"Did you hate it?"

She shook her head against his chest. "It wasn't my neck at least and it felt… it felt really good, is it supposed to feel like that?"

"Only when I compel someone."

"But you didn't compel me."

"No, I didn't." he agreed.

They grew silent, the only movement was him slipping the covers over her and she almost drifted off to sleep before her eyes shot open and she leaned over him to grab his phone off the table.

"Mmm, now this is a view I could get used to." He murmured, his hands caressing her waist and down the curve of her backside. "But what are you doing with my phone?"

She didn't reply, tapping out a message and hitting send before burrowing back into his side.

"Messaging my dad that I'm staying at a cheerleaders house and my phone died."

"Oh, so you think you're sleeping here?" He teased.

"Fucking rights I am."

"And what makes you think you warrant that honor."

She looked up at him with a smirk before sitting up and throwing one leg over him so she was straddling him. "The fact that we're not done yet? Ready for round two?"

He returned her smirk, reaching for her hips.

… … …


	12. Blurred Lines

Disclaimer: See prologue

so I wasn't booed off the stage, woot woot :)

_I hate these blurred lines_  
_ I know you want it_  
_ I know you want it_  
_ I know you want it_  
_ But you're a good girl_  
_ The way you grab me_  
_ Must wanna get nasty_  
_ Go ahead, get at me_

… … …

Kenzie woke up the next morning feeling tired and sore. She knew they must've only gotten a couple hours of sleep and a very rigorous workout because truthfully, she was used to high school boys who were very much wham bam, I'm done, goodnight. But this hadn't been like that at all, hence the soreness she was now feeling but definitely a good kind of soreness.

She rolled over to see she was alone in bed, not that she minded but she did briefly wonder where Damon was. She got out of the bed and looked for her clothes, groaning when she picked up the tattered remains of her shirt. Luckily her skirt was intact and she moved over to Damon's closet, pulling out a button up shirt before slipping into the bathroom to take a shower. If he wanted her gone, too bad, he would have to wait until she was done getting clean or join her, she really didn't mind either way.

In the front room, Damon heard the shower start and smirked as his brother heard it too and turned to look at him, an accusatory look on his face.

"There's someone here?"

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Relax, Brother. She's fine with all this."

Stefan sighed with a small shake of his head and a disapproving look on his face. "You compelled someone." He stated.

His older brother's smirk only grew as he ignored Elena's dirty looks and turned back to Alaric. "Well?" he prompted.

Alaric slowly shook his head before answering. "All her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing."

"So can we get access to it? Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"Yes, we should be able to access it, no problem." Alaric told them, "I still have the keys to her office so it's really all about just going there."

"I need to stay." Stefan told them, "I have to help Caroline."

"Then we'll go." Damon announced, referring to the remaining three.

"You? Go with Elena?" Stefan was clearly skeptical about this arrangement.

"Fine, how about I bring my little friend too?" Damon suggested just as they heard the shower stopping.

"Should you really be involving more people in this?" his brother asked. "especially if they're compelled."

Damon heard his bedroom door open "You said compelled, I didn't."

Elena and Stefan exchanged a confused look just as the unknown visitor appeared in the entryway.

"Kenzie?" Elena cried in disbelief.

"Hey." The girl replied with a small wave, no trace of embarrassment on her face.

"Is that my shirt?" Damon asked. She was wearing a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons done, the rest tied up in a knot, a few inches of skin showing, so she wasn't left swimming in it.

"Well, you ruined my other one." She told him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait." Elena interrupted them. "You? And Damon?"

"Don't look so disgusted." Kenzie told her. "He's hot and really, really good in-"

"Please don't finish that." Stefan pleaded with her.

"I second that."

"Mr. Saltzman?" Kenzie finally realized he was there too and she almost felt embarrassed. Almost. It took a lot more than three people, including her teacher, realizing that she had slept with Damon Salvatore, to make her feel embarrassed.

"We're outside of school and here on other business, call me Alaric or Ric."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Elena asked, after exchanging a quick look with Stefan, silently communicating with him.

"Sure." Kenzie replied as the taller girl got up and motioned for Kenzie to follow her in to another room.

"Do they not realize we could hear every word?" Damon was asking.

"Then don't listen." Stefan replied before the two girls could no longer hear them.

"Kenzie, did you really sleep with Damon?" Elena asked, concern all over her face.

"Yes." Kenzie replied.

"Why? I mean, did he compel you or something?"

"No." Kenzie held up the hand that had the ring on it. "I mean, really, I was kinda the one to attack him, not the other way around."

"You? but why?"

"Why not? Elena, I'm not one of those good girls, I haven't been a virgin for quite some time and Damon is hot. I wanted to have some fun, so I did."

"He's just using you." The brunette quietly told her. "Damon is in love with- well…."

"You? Yeah, I know."

"But you still slept with him?"

"Yes. We're both well aware of the usage of each other on both sides, it was just a little fun, chill out Elena." She went to leave but Elena grabbed her arm, moving the collar of her shirt down.

"What are you doing?"

"checking for bites."

"He didn't bite my neck, sheesh. I was very well aware of what was going on last night." Kenzie scowled, pulling her arm away and walking back out to the living room, seeing a smug smile on Damon's face.

"eavesdrop much?"

"Just a little." He replied, holding this thumb and index finger apart. "Whatcha say about a road trip Redbird?"

"I'd say, whoa slow down Damon, it's a little too soon to be taking trips together."

He grinned. "Nice one. But no, we're going to Duke to see Elena's mom's lifework."

"Duke? I thought her mom was…. Well like my mom."

"Your mom's a vampire?" Alaric asked.

"Wait, whoa, back up, what?" Kenzie looked between the three men before looking back at Elena who had entered behind her. "Your mom's a vampire?"

"My birth mother is a vampire." Elena hesitantly replied. "I was…adopted."

"Okay…" Kenzie walked further into the room, sitting down on the couch beside Alaric.

"Isobel gave me up for adoption right after she had me."

"And became a vampire?"

"That was a more recent development." The way Damon said it, Kenzie turned to give him an inquisitive look, wondering if he played a role in all that because quite frankly, it wouldn't surprise her in the least.

"Were you…?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yup."

"That's why I came to town." Alaric told her.

"You knew her?"

"I was married to her." He explained.

"But you're not Elena's father?" Kenzie asked to make sure.

"No." Elena answered. "That would be my Uncle John."

Kenzie looked between all of them before bursting out laughing. "Seriously? Have you ever thought of going on Jerry Springer?"

"Agreed." Damon said. "Now, are you in?"

"Why me? Surely you four would be enough?"

"I have to stay to help Caroline." Stefan explained. "she needs help."

"Okay and what's wrong with you three going?" Kenzie asked, looking at the remaining three.

"My brother, doesn't trust me with Elena."

"So you want me to play chaperone with Alaric?" She tried her hardest to keep a straight face but wasn't very successful. She had a huge grin on her face as she agreed to go with them.

Everyone decided to go home and change, deciding to meet at Elena's when they were done.

… … …

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon told his brother with a mock pout as him and Elena reached the car.

Stefan ignored him, grabbing Elena around the waist. "Call me if you need anything."

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon leered before doubling over as Kenzie appeared, whacking him in the stomach.

"You're such a dog." She said, sticking her tongue out at him

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." He reminded her.

"Or in the early morning hours." She said with a quick raise of her eyebrows.

"I'm so glad I wasn't home last night." Stefan muttered.

"I'll miss you." Elena whispered, grabbing Stefan and kissing him hard.

Kenzie watched Damon, who was trying not to look at the kissing couple because she could tell it was really bugging him.

"Time to go." Damon announced, wanting to break them up.

The two pulled apart and Elena went to get in the back but was nudged to the front seat by Damon who got into the back beside Kenzie.

"So what did you tell your dad?" He asked as Alaric pulled out onto the road.

"That I was going to Duke because their cheerleading squad is scouting me and I wanted to check out the campus."

"He actually bought that?" Damon asked.

"It could happen." She replied in defense.

The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Why is the thought of you going to university so laughable?" Alaric asked, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"Because I hate school." She replied with a shrug, not even sounding sorry for saying so in front of her teacher. "Besides, I had to repeat my sophomore year, schools don't look too highly on that."

"Some will, especially if you're grades are good enough and if someone really is scouting you for cheerleading."

Another small shrug from the little redhead. "Yes, well, if my dad asks, that's exactly what's happening here, plus a good word put in by my History teacher who knows people on the admissions board. I think he was just so relieved that I showed any kind of interest in college that he jumped all over it. Doesn't even think it's weird that I'm going with a teacher."

"or creepy?" Damon asked with a smirk before leaning forward to grasp Elena's shoulder. "How are you doing up there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"I don't think she's pretending." Alaric pointed out. "You did kill her brother."

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life."

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena muttered, refusing to turn around.

"Oh come on, Why are you so sure I didn't know? Redbird vouched for me, would she lie to you?"

"Kenzie also told me what a great liar she is." Elena told him, turning around to look between the two in the back.

"Yeah, it's true, I did tell Elena that." Kenzie confirmed.

"So was she lying?" Elena asked, looking at Damon.

"No."

"You're lying." She accused him before turning to Kenzie. "Well?"

"Think about what I also said when I told you how well I lie. I only do things that benefit me. How would me lying for Damon benefit me?"

"He offered you something?" the other girl guessed. "Promised not to kill you if you lied for him?"

Kenzie and Damon exchanged another look, trying to hold back their laughter at the last part.

"My threatening to kill her wouldn't do anything." Damon explained. "Redbird needs to fear death in order for that to work."

"Are you telling me that's true?" Elena asked. "How could she not fear death?"

"It's this weird thing, hard to explain." Kenzie waved her off, not wanting to get into that particular story.

Elena stared at her for a few moments before turning back to the front, leaving the two in the back seat to their own devices. Damon kept pushing Kenzie's hair off her neck, leaning in to playfully nip at it once in a while. Every time he did that, she pulled away sent him a quick glare and rearranged her hair, only to have him do it all over again a few minutes later. His hand began to creep up her leg and she pushed him off with a laugh.

"You jerk, can you not in the car? I know you're trying to make Elena jealous but I really don't feel like being felt up in front of my friend and teacher."

"you're no fun." Was Damon's petulant reply as Elena turned around again.

"How could this not make you mad Kenzie?" She asked. "He's blatantly using you and you're just laughing it off."

"it works both ways." The redhead shrugged with a small smile. "Not like I'm in love with him."

"Yet." Damon said with a small smirk.

She leaned over and pinched his cheek. "Of course, right about the time you fall in love with me, right baby?" She finished the last part in a ridiculous baby voice and he swatted her hand away.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Right back atcha." She shot back.

"Why can't we be there already?" Alaric said with a groan.

When they finally arrived at the university, Alaric led them through the department to Isobel's office. "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore."

They walked into the office, a tall slim young woman was at a filing cabinet, going through some files.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

The woman looked up with a friendly smile, faltering when her eyes landed on Elena. "Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore. Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys"

"These are my friends Elena, Mackenzie and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

Vanessa waved him off as she motioned for them to follow, "Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric hoarsely replied.

"It's this way." Vanessa looked away, holding up keys and moving towards another door, unlocking it and walking inside. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?"

She left and the four spread out through the room, Kenzie glancing at some shelves near Elena, trying not to look bored out of her skull.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked, referring to Vanessa.

Kenzie looked up as Vanessa reappeared in the room, a crossbow in her hands, pointed at Elena.

"Damon." She called out a warning as Vanessa shot an arrow and Kenzie pushed Elena out of the way, leaving her open to the attack.

She watched the arrow come closer and it seemed to be moving in slow motion, then Damon was looking down at her and he let out a small noise of pain before slowly crumbling. Kenzie reached out, grabbing him under the arms as he fell against her, pinning her to the book shelf, Elena grabbed Damon under one arm, helping him to a nearby table he could lean against. Alaric, who had rushed Vanessa just after and pinned her against the wall, grabbed her arm and dragged her into another room.

"Pull it out." Damon grunted as Elena hovered over him, hesitantly reaching for the arrow before pulling her hand back.

"I can't reach it Elena." He impatiently called. "just pull the damn thing out. It hurts."

Him admitting something hurt, spurred Kenzie into action who stepped over to them and grabbed the arrow, yanking it out of his back.

Damon shook off the pain and stood up straight. "That bitch is dead."

"You're not gonna kill her." Elena said, stepping in front of him.

"Watch me." Damon shot back, moving past her.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena spun around as Damon stopped and turned back to her.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because you think I took an arrow in the back for you? I was actually protecting Redbird, so you're severely overestimating yourself."

Kenzie only raised an eyebrow at him not believing him for a second.

"Right." Elena said, throwing her arms up in the air. "I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want."

Damon shot her a knowing smile. "you're trying to manipulate me."

Elena responded with a dirty look. "If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty."

"Oh give it up." Kenzie rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Elena, you so are trying to and instead of doing that, why don't you ask him not to kill her instead of telling him not to."

"This isn't something you should ask. You shouldn't have to ask anyone to not kill someone." Elena argued.

"But this is Damon we're talking about, so asking might help."

"The bitch shot me, so I'm going to kill her." Damon confirmed, moving into the other room.

Elena looked at Kenzie, making a 'do something' gesture. The redhead flashed a quick smirk and followed after Damon, grabbing his arm before he could really scare Vanessa.

"Please don't?" She told him.

"And what makes you more special then Elena?" Damon asked.

"Nothing but please don't kill her?"

"Oh? And why shouldn't I?"

Kenzie noticed Alaric and Vanessa watching the whole conversation, Vanessa's emotions played on her face as they talked about her fate, looking relieved that both girls were now all for Damon not killing her. Kenzie only grinned as she stepped further towards the girl on the couch and Damon suddenly understood that her evil little mind was at work.

"Fine, I won't." Damon said, noticing the look of relief on Vanessa, Elena and Alaric's face, as well as surprise on Elena's that he would listen to Kenzie and not her.

"Good." Kenzie's grin grew as she turned to look at Vanessa who was now looking at her with worry on her face.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce." Elena explained. "And this is Mackenzie Miller, a descendant of a founding family and Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon warned her.

Elena rolled her eyes at him "Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

Vanessa nodded, glancing at Alaric, who stepped back and she stood up, "I'll get all the information we have for you."

She motioned for them to follow and they did as Vanessa led them into another room and began pulling out boxes for them to look through. Kenzie groaned, not overly excited about having to search through stuff that she really couldn't care less about.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864." Vanessa announced, placing a box in front of Elena.

The brunette teen opened to box to look through it. "Is that all there is about her?"

"That I'm aware of."

"it better be good." Damon whispered to Kenzie as they looked through some things in another room.

"What?" She asked with big innocent eyes.

"Hey, I refrained from killing her for you so whatever you have planned better be good." He said with a scowl, before holding up a finger to quiet her.

"Does Vervain really work?" Vanessa was asking Elena.

"No." Damon called out so they could hear.

Kenzie bit back a smile.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked.

"No, that would be creepy." He stage whispered, causing Kenzie to let out a small snort of laughter. Even she could hear them, they weren't exactly being quiet.

"Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon told her.

"Um no, I don't think so." Kenzie said. "not quite done with the using here."

"Are those two… together?" Vanessa asked. "Is she a- a Vampire?"

"No, she isn't and they have this whole…thing…"

"It's called Fuck buddies." Kenzie yelled, with the intent of making everyone uncomfortable.

Damon smirked at them giving them a small wave as he gave the door a small push so it closed, leaving him and Kenzie alone in the tiny office. He grabbed her from behind and quickly turned her, placing her on the desk. She let out a small shriek of laughter as he did so and from the other room, they could hear Vanessa's cry of dismay.

"That's my desk, they better not be having sex on my desk."

"I'm tempted to take you right here, right now just to piss her off" Damon said with a wicked smile as his fingers ghosted up her arms and the side of her face before running them through her hair, grabbing a fistful and yanking her head back. She let out a small noise of excitement, her eyes glazing over.

"Better yet, I think you want me to take you right here, right now on this desk."

"What was your first clue?" She asked, leaning up to give him a quick kiss so she could nip at his bottom lip.

"A pity you changed out of my shirt from earlier." He murmured, one hand moving down her neck and the front of her body. "That would've been fun getting you out of."

"You better not be having sex." Elena griped, pounding on the door.

"And for the record, I knew I was saving you and not Elena." He whispered in her ear.

Elena opened the door just moments later to see Kenzie sitting on the desk, one leg crossed over the other as she read an ancient looking book. Damon was on the other side of the room, looking through another box.

"What, did that get you all bothered?" Damon asked the brunette.

"No but we're here looking for information."

"geez Elena, take a joke." Kenzie said with a roll of her eyes as she hopped off the desk. "The moment I landed on the desk, there was a book in my hand, he's just trying to goad you and obviously it worked." She handed the book off to Elena who began to argue with Damon, leaving Kenzie to exit the office and leaving her momentarily alone with Vanessa.

"Thanks, for getting him to not kill me." The university student said with a small smile.

Kenzie glanced around to see Alaric far enough away and she smiled back, picking up a letter opener shaped like a tiny dagger and holding it up to Vanessa as she pushed the girl back against the wall. Vanessa pushed herself into the wall as much as she could, her breath hitching in her throat as she stared down at the letter opener held at her neck.

"I thought she was Katherine." Vanessa whimpered, trying to explain.

"Yes." Kenzie heard Damon's shout of triumph as him and Elena took in the scene, her and Alaric calling her name.

"Lucky for you I was there, huh?" Kenzie said, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Damon was holding the other two back. "I mean, you almost hit me, which I really could care less about, but that caused Damon to take the arrow for me and you were pretty damn close to his heart."

"He's a vampire." Vanessa gasped, "I know what they're capable of."

"Except I find this particular vampire pretty cool and you wouldn't even be alive right now if you had that arrow just a couple inches higher." Kenzie hissed. "You were lucky this time but try any stupid shit like that again? I won't slit your throat with this, I will use it to slowly cut out your spleen and feed it to you in tiny little pieces, got it?"

The woman gulped before finally giving a slow imperceptible nod. Kenzie backed off, dropping the letter opener onto the nearest table with a big cheerleader smile. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other, now tell me, what's the cheerleading program like here?"

Behind her, Damon burst out laughing.

… … …


	13. Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)

Disclaimer: See prologue

... ... ...

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_  
_ If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_  
_ Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_ If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

"I can't believe you did that." Elena admonished her yet again as they drove home.

Kenzie groaned, so sick of listening to them bitch about it, it was driving her nuts. "Make it stop."

"Honestly Mackenzie, you brought this on yourself." Alaric lectured her. "What were you thinking threatening someone with a letter opener of all things."

"I can't hear you, I'm sleeping." She sang, laying her head on Damon's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"You do realize it doesn't work when you say you're sleeping right?" Damon asked her.

Her only response was to poke his side.

"What did I tell you about poking me?" he growled.

"That you're the one who should be doing the poking and not me?" She replied opening her eyes to look up at him and flutter her eyelashes.

"Seriously, why did we think it was a good idea bringing both of them?" Alaric asked.

"if you didn't, only two of you would be going home right now and Stefan wouldn't be too happy you got his girlfriend killed." Kenzie sang, thoroughly annoyed by now.

Today had not been fun. First Damon had been shot, Elena then ruined their fun time in the office and neither her nor Alaric had shut up about the letter opener thing. God, not like she was going to actually cut out her spleen, seriously, it was all a too little icky for her.

But besides all that, today still sucked. Vampires, she was just getting used to and now werewolves? She was ready to break out into a cheer! And even better, werewolf bites were fatal to Vampires so now there was that to be worried about. Plus when they had first left the University, Damon was in a totally surly mood and she had a feeling something had happened between him and Elena when she had used the washroom before they left. But she knew better than to ask.

Finally, when they arrived back at Mystic Falls, Kenzie had bid them all a goodnight at Elena's house, ignoring Alaric saying he would drive her home and walking by herself. She really wasn't all that far and since she had seen Damon talking to Elena when she left, chances were if something happened, he would be there in an instant.

When she got home, her dad was sleeping and she went into the kitchen to grab a banana before heading up to bed. She leaned against the island counter with a sigh, letting her thoughts wander.

She noticed she was hating Mystic Falls a little bit less. Sure, everyone was super nice and it did grate on her nerves but at least she wasn't always looking behind her to see if there was anybody there ready to stab her in the back. At least in this town, she only had to literally look for it, not many people would figuratively do it.

She also had to admit to herself that a part of the reason it wasn't so bad was Damon. She did enjoy their verbal sparring matches, she enjoyed the sleeping together just as much. They both knew that's all it was and they were both fine with that. But more than that, he was her first real friend in a long time. Not to say that Elena and Caroline weren't her friends but they expected that she was nice, that she really was a sweet girl. They didn't quite get her or understand why she was the way she was but she didn't have that problem with Damon, he accepted her how she was and found her amusing, in return, she accepted him how he was, despite everyone wanting him to change. And after the last couple days, it was safe to say, if someone hurt one of them, the other would make sure there was hell to pay.

Dumping the banana peel in the garbage, she climbed the stairs to her room, not at all surprised to see Damon lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't say anything as she took off her clothes and slipped into his shirt, lying down beside him and staring up with him. When he didn't speak after a while, she turned on her side, propping her head up on her hand.

"So what's the what?" She softly asked him, knowing something was bugging him.

"She knows I didn't know about the ring."

Kenzie groaned. "Why would you do that?"

"I couldn't lie to her." Damon shifted his eyes to look at her. "Why can't I lie to her?"

"Maybe it's that pesky little thing called love." She suggested.

He made a non-committal noise his eyes shifting back to the ceiling.

"Can I ask you something?" She hesitantly asked.

"Knock yourself out."

"Why are you in love with Elena?"

She stared at him waiting to answer and as the silence grew, she let out a small huff of annoyance, falling back to the bed to stare up at the ceiling again.

"I don't know. Maybe because I was in love with Katherine?" He finally answered.

"How can you be in love with someone and not know why?"

"Have you ever been in love?" He shot back at her.

"No."

"Then you have no idea."

She had no answer to that so she stayed silent, still staring up, contemplating putting those little glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Mads had done that when they were 7 in the room they shared. When she died, Kenzie had stared up at them and was so mad, she ripped them all off, removing all traces. Now, she missed them and wondered what would happen if she put them up. Would she find them comforting or would they make her angry all over again?

Then she wondered where that had come from, Damon and her had been talking about love and she was pondering glow in the dark stars. Maybe it was because she had really never been in love, had never even been close to it. Her ex had said it to her a lot of times although she never said it back, she was sure he had only said it to get into her pants, which was stupid, she would've slept with him anyways. She wasn't a slut by any means but she had gone out with him for a while and wasn't a virgin when she started going out with him. She just want what she wanted and if that meant she wanted to get laid, then she did it.

Look at Damon. She had no interest in him like that until everything crazy had happened and she decided to release a little tension. She somehow doubted any of the other good boys of mystic Falls would have been so willing and that was saying something because in her experience, any teenage boy was quite willing.

"She said I lost her forever. That she only used me today to get information that she needed." Damon spoke again.

"Sounds like we're rubbing off on her." She noted.

"Her and Katherine are a lot more alike than people know."

"So maybe that's why you do love her. You were in love with Katherine for whatever reason, and you see the similar qualities, not to mention, they're twins."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Don't whatever my wisdom."

"Wisdom? And you once called me delusional." Damon turned on his side now to look down at her, his eyebrow raising as he did so.

"You're wearing my shirt."

She matched his raised eyebrow. "Well, yeah, you were talking about how fun it would be to get me out of it, so I thought I'd help you take your mind off everything."

"Hmm, well I do like the way you think." He said with a smirk as he slowly began undoing her buttons.

… … …

She was woken up by her phone ringing and she blindly reached for her bedside table, feeling around until she found her phone. She pulled it under the covers with her, pressing the talk button and mumbling something unintelligible.

"Kenzie? Is that you? Are you okay?"

She mumbled something else and one of the few words that were understandable were the words sleep.

"You're still sleeping? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Kenzie sighed, poking her head out from under the blankets so she could see the time. "It's only 2 PM. I like my weekends and I like my sleeping. It's been a rough week."

That wasn't totally true. This had actually been one of the tamer weeks since she got here and she had taken the time to finish learning all the cheers, helping Caroline run the team, since she was playing "sick" while she adjusted to her current predicament and catching up on her school work, which for her meant doing the absolute bare minimum but still she liked her sleeping in on weekends, that's what Saturday and Sunday was for. The night time was for the fun stuff, like sneaking out to Damon's for the night or him coming to her house, although neither had happened since the night they got back from Duke. In fact, she hadn't seen him at all and she texted him once but since he didn't reply, forget it, she wasn't one of those girls who kept texting until a guy answered.

"I need a favor." Elena told her.

"What?" she asked with a sigh, sitting up and moving her long untamed curls off her face.

"I need you to come over for a BBQ tonight."

"Need me to?" Kenzie asked with a yawn. "Why? What's the what?"

"Damon somehow wormed his way into having a BBQ at my place to figure out what Mason is because he went to school with Jenna."

"And I'm needed, why?"

"Because it's Damon." Elena said as though it were obvious. "you seem to be the only one who can keep him in check, I need your help."

Kenzie let out a small chuckle. "No one keeps Damon in check but sure, I'll come to your BBQ. Would love to see Mason again."

Elena let out a small gasp. "I completely forgot about that, is that going to be an issue?"

"No. Let me get ready and I'll come over."

She ended the call, letting out another yawn before throwing the covers back and getting out of bed. She felt more tired than she should've, weekend or not and she briefly wondered what it could be. Besides cheerleading, she didn't have any other extra-curricular activities, not even the bedroom kind since Damon had disappeared.

She shrugged and hopped in the shower, taking her time on her hair when she got out and taking the time to straighten it before doing her makeup and changing into black skinny jeans and a purple tank top topping it off with her over the knee boots. Her dad was working overtime this weekend, making her happy for the invite because if there was one thing she couldn't do if her life depended on, it was cook. She grabbed a short leather jacket and left, making the short walk to Elena's house.

When she arrived, Elena and Caroline were on the steps talking as the blonde devoured the bag of chips at an inhuman pace. Noticing the newcomer, she held them up with a shrug.

"It helps the cravings." She said by way of explanation. "I didn't know you were coming."

Kenzie shrugged. "Whatever helps I guess. And Elena invited me, something about Damon being here and needing my help but really, my dad's working and I can't cook."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and Damon? Your relationship is as doomed as mine and Matt's was and as Stefan and Elena's is."

"You didn't tell her?" Kenzie asked, sending a questioning look to Elena who shook her head with a slightly disturbed look on her face.

"Whatever you do or don't do with Damon is really your business."

"Oh my god." Caroline shrieked. "You're actually doing Damon? Did he compel you? He totally compelled her, want me to slap him around a bit? I can totally do that now."

"He really isn't, I'm uncompellable."

"That's not a word." Elena pointed out.

Kenzie shrugged.

"do you have vervain or something?"

The redhead shook her head, holding up her hand with the ring on it. "So is he here yet?"

"Inside." Elena told her.

Kenzie smiled at the two girls and went inside, leaving Elena to explain to Caroline what the ring was exactly. She smiled her greetings to Jenna and Alaric when she entered who were talking in hushed whispers in the front room and made her way into the kitchen where Mason and Damon were, the latter telling Mason he was a dick.

"No argument there."

They both turned to look at her with a surprised look on their faces.

"Oh come on, you both had to have known I was here a while ago."

"You." Mason could only sputter.

"And the guy with the freaky eyes. Beat anyone up lately?" She smirked. "Or would that be, eat anyone lately?"

"So you're not as stupid as the average high school kid in this town." He looked at her then at Damon. "So I guess we won't be doing a whole evening of innuendo's and little tricks to see if they affect me, huh?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon asked, cutting right to the chase.

"It doesn't matter Damon, I'm not your enemy."

"Really? Let's recount, you tried to kill my brother and you threatened this little delightful creature beside me."

"Your brother was a mistake, I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift. But really, you don't seem to strike me as the caring type, especially for a human."

Kenzie let out a very unladylike snort of amusement. "Goes to show how much you know and I'm not even talking about me."

"You. Quiet." Damon warned her with a small glare.

"Look, let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason told him.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" He asked in disbelief.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." Mason held out a hand and hesitantly, Damon reached out and shook it. Damon waited for him to leave before turning on Kenzie.

"What are you doing here?"

"Elena invited me, she has this crazy idea that I could stop you from doing anything stupid."

"Right because you would be able to stop me." He sarcastically said.

"Duh, that's what I told her. So what do you think?"

"That he's eventually dead." Damon said. "I don't trust him."

"Well duh but is he killable? I mean do you have to kill him?"

He gave her an odd look. "Don't tell me you're going to go all soft and get a heart on me Redbird."

She scowled. "No but he is a werewolf, meaning he could be a powerful ally and if you try to kill him and he bites you, then what?"

Damon shot her another odd look. "Then I die, so what?"

"no, it's not so what. If you go and get yourself killed, I'll bring you back to life to kill you again."

He smirked as he sauntered towards her. "Don't tell me you're developing feelings for me, Redbird."

"Oh get over yourself. You know I'd be upset if something happened to you. In the possibility of sounding all sappy and whatever, you're my friend, sometimes I think my only real friend here and I don't want to lose you. There, I said it." She muttered the last part as she looked away. She didn't do the whole spill your feelings and care for people, it always ended bad but truthfully, she would miss him if something happened.

"Hey." He was standing in front of her, a hand cupping her cheek as he turned her to face him. "You're not going to lose me okay? He can't touch me."

"Good." She whispered. "Your cockiness better not get you killed or I'll be pissed."

"Duly noted." He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I like your hair all straightened. It's really sexy."

She grinned up at him now. "Come on, I'm always sexy."

"No complaints here." He leaned closer to her and she pulled away.

"No, dumbass, we're here for a dinner party and you don't ignore your friends for a week then try to get in their pants two seconds after seeing them. Have some respect, wait an hour, hey?"

"Dinner." Jenna called.

"Yay, I got here at a good time. Dad's working."

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a leer. "For how long? Perhaps I'll stop by."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'm busy and have a date tonight." She turned to walk into the dining room when Damon shot out a hand to grab her arm, pulling her back to face him.

"A date? With who?" His eyes were glittering dangerously.

"I said maybe." She hissed, smacking at the hand that held her arm a little too tightly. "Let me go."

"I want to know who you have a date with tonight."

Her eyes narrowed. "What does it matter? I can date whoever I damn well please. We're using each other remember?"

"Tell me." His voice was dangerously low and if Kenzie feared for her life, it would've sent a shiver up her spine but as it were, she settled for stomping hard on his foot. She didn't expect to do much damage but she did surprise him enough to yank her arm away and step back.

"God, stop acting so possessive. What's your problem?"

"We may be using each other but that doesn't mean I want someone else's hands all over you."

"But it's okay for you to drool all over other people. Seriously, if Elena walked in here and said 'Hey Damon, I'm over Stefan and want you,' you'd be all Kenzie who?"

"Oh really?" Damon asked, his eyes narrowing. "So you know me now?"

"everyone knows that." She snapped.

"Maybe I don't want Elena anymore." He suggested.

She let out a very unladylike snort showing just what she thought about that. "Right and maybe I fear death now. You just like being able to possess people or believing you own them but you know that shit won't fly with me."

She turned away from him but stopped as she turned back around. "In fact, I think there's a song that goes for this. Maybe without the ring part, but definitely the same feeling behind it."

He raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak when she held up a hand to stop him, a smirk growing on her face as she began to sing.

"If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it, don't be mad once you see that he want it, cause if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh." She did the Beyonce dance out of the kitchen, not caring how ridiculous she looked. She would not put up with Damon's stupidness, thinking he owned her. He didn't, nor would he ever, so singing about commitment would get that stupid notion out of his head. They were friends, friends who had sex once in a while and just because Elena decided she was done with him didn't mean he could go and try to project all his crap with Elena onto her.

Kenzie went out to the front porch where Caroline and Elena were standing, getting ready to come inside.

"Thanks for the invite, even if it was to keep Damon in check. Everything's been worked out with Mason so there's no need to stick around."

"I invited you for dinner." Elena told her. "Stay, please?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry anymore, I'll see you later."

She left, going back to her house for her imaginary date. She really needed to find someone real to date.

… … …


	14. It's Not My Time

Disclaimer: See prologue

... ... ...

_But it's Not my time, _

_I'm not going. _

_There's a fear in me, _

_And it's not showing._

_This could be the end of me. _

_and everything I know, _

_ooh but I won't go. _

When she woke, she thought for sure she would be spending the day by herself. Elena had sent her a text asking if she wanted to go to some picnic for some historical society but there was no way in hell that was going to happen. She really needed to get some real friends, that weren't vampires, or witches, or doppelgangers because she was getting lonely. She hadn't heard from anyone else besides that text from Elena and had heard nothing from Damon. Not that she cared. Damon was definitely on her shit list at the moment.

Elena ended up calling her a bit later in the day sounding panicked. "We need your help."

"We?"

"Yes. Damon and Stefan were caught, the deputies are dead because Caroline killed them and now her mom knows about her and Damon is threatening to kill her, which is freaking Caroline out."

Kenzie rubbed at her temples. "Why do you need my help?"

"With Damon? Please don't let him kill Caroline's mom."

Kenzie saw red. "What the fuck, Elena. All I ever hear from you now is we need help with keeping Damon in check. Stop him from doing something, please? Drop whatever you're doing because you're Damon's handler. News flash, he's in love with you, so you tell him, I'm sure he'll do whatever you ask, you only have to manipulate him again. In fact, why not ask him to jump, I'm sure his response would be how high. I don't like being used."

"Unless it's for sex?" Elena shot back. There was a momentary silence before she spoke again. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"And completely true but sex is awesome and that's okay because there is using on both sides so that part is not a big deal. Using me otherwise, not cool. Goodbye Elena."

She hung up the phone, not feeling bad in the least. Her phone rang again and she picked it up without looking at the call display.

"I said to do your own dirty work. If you don't want him killing anyone, then you tell him, it's not my job."

"Um, Mackenzie." An uncertain voice said.

"Oh. You're not… who is this?"

"Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. Is this a bad time?"

"No, sorry, I was dealing with old squad business. It's just a term, don't worry about it. What can I do for you?"

He was quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "There's this event happening at my house. A masquerade ball for charity."

"God this town has a lot of events."

"You're telling me." He replied with a snort. "Look, Jeremy gave me your number and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my date."

"Me?"

And suddenly her loneliness had found a cure.

"Yes, you. I know you're new and well, I can't stand most of the girls in town and you're a really good kisser."

She laughed, remembering when she had kissed him at the carnival to prove a point to Damon. "Thanks, I think. But yes, I'll go."

"I know the guy is supposed to pick up the girl and whatnot but since this is my house, I was wondering-"

"If I could meet you there? Yes, that's not a problem, I'll see you there Tyler."

She hung up with a huge grin on her face.

Yay, she loved parties.

… … …

The night of the masquerade, Kenzie was getting a ride from her dad to the Lockwood's. He was going for a while as much as he didn't want to but knew he had to be somewhat involved in the town, especially since no one from any of the founding families would let him do otherwise. She never told him about her date, just that she was meeting up with some friends and she was okay with that because he would more than likely comment about her outfit. She was wearing a short emerald green dress that fit her like a second glove paired with sparkly silver platform stilettos. Her mask was Silver with green trim and she had done her makeup to match. She straightened her hair, opting to put it half up. Not like anyone wouldn't know it was her under the mask. There wasn't any other 5 feet nothing redheads walking around town that she had seen.

When they arrived, she gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards the house, grinning when she saw Tyler there waiting for her.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a mask?" She asked.

He grinned holding up his mask. "I was just waiting for you. You look really great."

"Thanks, it was nice of you to call and invite me."

He slipped his mask on before holding out an arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

She nodded, taking his arm as he led her through the house into the backyard. They walked down the steps and someone jostled Tyler, causing her to bump into someone else who was standing on the steps.

"Sorry." She told them as they continued on the steps.

"Redbird?"

She looked back at the person she hit, looking through the mask to see the almost unnatural light blue eyes behind it.

"Damon." She said by way of greeting before looking at his companion and realizing it was Stefan. She gave him a small nod which he returned with a smile.

"You're here with Lockwood?"

"yes." She replied. "He called and asked me out, so I said yes."

His eyes glittered dangerously. "Can I speak with you a minute?"

"No." She replied.

"Actually, Matt's waving at me." Tyler told her. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

She nodded with an inaudible sigh, knowing she would have no choice but to talk to Damon now. Tyler walked back up the stairs and Damon was at her side, holding out an arm for her. She ignored it, and continued down the steps.

"You know, that dress leaves very little to the imagination. It looks painted on."

"What do you want?"

"Haven't heard from you in a while."

She rolled her eyes as he turned her around, taking one of her hands and wrapping an arm around her as they began moving across the floor.

"You've missed a lot Redbird."

"I don't care." She replied. "I never really wanted anything to do with this anyways."

"Oh come on, you're not the least bit curious about what's going on."

"No." she replied, even though she was super curious about everything that had happened but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"So I heard you tell Elena off after her and Caroline saved us."

"Why is it up to me to tell you who not to kill? And why would you listen to me?"

"I… value your opinion."

Kenzie raised an eyebrow. "Right because Elena couldn't do all that. She says jump, you say how high."

Damon's eyes narrowed as he pulled her closer, causing her to gasp in surprise then pain at how tightly he was holding her. He leaned in even closer to her.

"I am not her lapdog. I don't do everything she says."

"Let me go." She whispered, her voice dangerously low.

"If I were anyone else, that might just be a little bit scary." He did loosen his grip a little though but made no move to step back. "So really, why are you here with Lockwood?"

"Because he's the only one who asked me." She snapped, feeling super annoyed. She was lonely and she was beginning to resent that feeling. "There, you happy? That's why but that's okay, he's all kinds of hot."

The hand on her waist tightened momentarily and she could see his eyes sparkling with anger. He looked away to reign in his temper before looking back at her. "So, even though you don't want to hear it, I feel I should catch you up. Mason was in cahoots with Katherine and now he's dead. Liz was compelled so doesn't remember anything-"

"Uncle furry is dead?" She asked in disbelief. "Tyler never mentioned it, in fact, no one did."

"Because everyone thinks he's in Florida." Damon explained before continuing. "the whole ripping out his heart pissed Katherine off who compelled Jenna to stab herself because Stefan and Elena didn't do what she wanted, which was break up and stay away from each other."

Kenzie's brow furrowed as she took all the information in, letting her eyes wander over the crowd. "If they're supposed to stay away from each other, why are they dancing together?"

Damon spun them around so he could see. "Because that's not Elena. Katherine promised to do something tonight so Elena isn't coming. She's staying home, completely unaware." He slowly began to drift towards the other couple.

"Damon, keep me out of this, please?"

"Ah, Damon, of course you're here too. Hi Kenzie, so great to see you." Katherine greeted when they were right beside the other couple.

"Hello Kathy. I can call you Kathy right? Since you're using my nickname?"

Katherine smirked at her. "Kathy is so common. But I see Damon told you I wasn't Elena."

"Well Elena doesn't usually dress that slutty."

"Says the girl in the skin tight dress."

Kenzie shrugged. "I never said I didn't dress slutty, just that Elena doesn't."

"How about we switch partners?" The she vamp suggested.

"How about you get bent?" Kenzie replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, this girl has bite." Katherine grinned, showing she was clearly amused.

"Well Katherine, are we going to do this my way?" Stefan interrupted them.

"Don't be rude Stefan, I'm talking to this lovely little firecracker. Tell me, how long have you and Damon been an item?"

"We're not." Kenzie snapped.

"Really?" a skeptical Katherine asked. "Because he's clearly in love with you. Almost makes me sad that he got over me so fast, it must completely break Elena's heart that he's not in love with only her anymore."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "You struck out on that one, now excuse me, I have to go find my date."

She easily stepped away from a stunned Damon and went to turn away when Katherine quickly grabbed her and spun her around, pulling her back in close to her.

"I think you need to do this my way Stefan, I think you need to know how serious I am and what better way than to get rid of this uppity little redhead who acts like she's untouchable or something. Just because you look and act like dear great great something or other Grandma Miller doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Kenzie asked in an almost bored voice.

"I wasn't sure at first if it was you, but I did some digging although the hair and those lovely emerald green eyes should have been a dead giveaway. I believe she got those eyes from her Daddy, Mommy had blue eyes if I remember correctly, which I do."

"Again with the huh?"

"Oh please." Katherine was now talking to the brothers. "Please tell me you guys didn't forget the Millers."

"Yes, they moved away." Stefan said.

"Wrong, they were turned not long after baby Miller was born. They ended up in the tombs with the rest of the Vampires, leaving poor baby Miller an orphan."

"Still wondering what this has to do with me." Kenzie said.

Katherine chuckled. "So clueless. I would explain but what's the point since I'm going to kill you."

There was no reaction from Kenzie and Katherine gave her a quick shake. "I said I'm going to kill you."

Damon had paused with one arm lifted towards him as he let out a small snort at Katherine's last words. "You're really beginning to suck at reading people Katherine."

"Because you're in denial over your love for her?"

"No, I'm talking about her, she doesn't think she's untouchable, she just doesn't care."

"Don't be stupid Damon." The brunette snapped. "Everyone fears death, isn't that right Kenzie?"

The redhead still didn't say anything.

"Really? Let's test that out." Katherine stepped back and placed her hand on Kenzie's spine. There was a horrific crack and Kenzie gasped at the pain then the loss of feeling in her legs. "Paralyzed from the waist down."

Kenzie saw Damon's eyes widen in horror as she felt the pressure of Katherine's hand against her neck. "And now, she's dead."

There was another horrifying crack as Damon stepped towards her in an effort to save her but it was too late

Mackenzie Madeline Miller died.

… … …


	15. A Thousand Years

Disclaimer: See prologue

Thought about leaving it until next week, but i didn't :)

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_ For a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

_ And all along I believed I would find you_  
_ Time has brought your heart to me_  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more_

... ... ...

The very thing that Stefan feared, had happened and he wanted to call it off. If it had been anyone else, Damon would have just said it was collateral damage but since it was Kenzie, a part of him just wanted to find Katherine right then and rip her heart out, consequences be damned. If Katherine got to him first then oh well, he'd go out fighting for Kenzie, it was the least he could do since he couldn't save her.

It surprised him just how awful he felt about that. Katherine had been lying, there was no way he was in love with her, right? She was his friend, his only real friend here, his friend that he had quite enjoyed fooling around with. She didn't care about all that crap about strong morals that everyone seemed to be caught up on and now that Kenzie was dead, who would be there for him?

He could sort out the feelings he didn't quite understand later, he knew he had to follow through with the plan to get rid of the bitch that has been a thorn in his side since the day he died. Kenzie was currently in his car, a blanket over her so nobody would think twice if they looked in his car. Him, nor Stefan had told Bonnie, Caroline or Jeremy about her just yet, knowing one or all of them would freak and try to call the whole thing off.

He got the gun ready and waited for Katherine to enter the room. When she did, he stepped out of the closet and shot her in the back, a gleeful smile on his face. She gasped as Stefan stepped forward and went to stab her but she turned at the last second, getting staked in the arm instead. He raised the stake again but Katherine pushed him away as Damon ran forward and pulled the stake out of her back, ready to stake her in the heart this time. She stopped his arm, throwing him against the wall as Stefan stood, throwing stakes at her. She dodged the first one but caught the second, throwing it back at him as Damon stood behind her with the stake raised. Katherine spun around at the last second, grabbing him around the neck and tossing him again. He rolled to his feet and tried to stake her again but she grabbed his wrist, turning the stake around on him and pushing it closer to his heart. Stefan jumped on her from behind, taking her down to the ground and Damon rushed her, the stake raised.

"Stop." Jeremy yelled.

Damon hesitated, glancing back at him.

"You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!"

A part of Damon wanted to say screw it and stake the bitch anyways but by then Stefan had let her go and she was standing up with a huge smirk on her face.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She snatched the stake out of Damon's hands.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go." Stefan commanded of the youngest Gilbert.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay." Katherine sarcastically griped, taking the stake and dragging it across the palm of her hand "Just a little bit more pressure."

Stefan smacked the stake away from her with a glare but Katherine moved quickly to pick it up and hold it, ready to stab herself.

"This is really going to hurt."

"Wait." Stefan cried.

She relaxed, moving to sit on the couch. "Okay, how about that moonstone?" Nobody moved and she let out a sigh. "The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough."

Damon let out his own sigh, this was going to be a long night.

… … …

It wasn't until Katherine was trapped in the tomb, her cries and banging against the door growing more distant, that he realized he would have the crappy task of getting rid of Kenzie. He sighed and grabbed a shovel out of his trunk, propping it against the car as he opened the door and leaned in to pick Kenzie up. He cradled her in his arms, taking off her mask and pushing her hair back as his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Redbird." He leaned down, kissing her forehead then placing one last kiss on her lips. He pulled away and was about to put her down when a very faint thumping reached his ears. He stopped and listened, wondering if it was Katherine still screaming to get out but that wasn't it. He looked around and still not seeing the source of the noise, looked down at Kenzie. He leaned down an ear to her chest when all of a sudden she jolted awake with a gasp.

Damon was absolutely floored as he stumbled back against his car, almost dropping her as he looked down.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered her eyes wide with actual fear as she wildly looked around.

Damon placed her in the front seat of his car and knelt in front of her as he grabbed the hand with the ring on it. "Well I'll be damned, you have one too."

"Have one what? Seriously what the fuck? I can feel my legs and we're not at the party. That Bitch."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I should be dead, I swear that Bitch killed me"

He laughed, and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a kiss. "You were and you should be. You scared the shit out of me."

"I was really dead? She killed me? How am I here?"

"Probably this ring. I almost buried you."

"In this dress?" she screeched. "You would have had to buy me a new dress, do you have any idea how much this costs?"

"I'll buy you all the dresses you want." He declared.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously before realization struck her. "Oh. So I am dead now, this is the afterlife, the really weird, freaky, opposite afterlife where everything is different than the actual life, which is why you're being so nice to me."

"You're alive, Kenzie. Text your dad, tell him you're staying at Caroline's, I'll fill you in."

She didn't question him, instead pulling her phone out from in between her boobs.

"I would've done that a long time ago if I knew you were hiding it there."

Kenzie quickly tapped out a message to her dad before looking back at him. "No because that is one step away from necrophilia you weirdo, which is rich coming from me because aren't you kind of dead or something, so that would mean-" She stopped, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Gross."

She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands as she tried to gather her bearings. She was so confused and nothing made sense anymore. She remembered the pain from Katherine severing her spine and paralyzing her, she remembered hearing the crack before everything went dark and she had apparently died but she had no recollection if she had gone into some light or something. She just… ceased to exist. She remembered hearing something, someone, then she was waking up here, as good as new.

Damon motioned for her to fully get in the car and she did as he closed the door, throwing the shovel into the trunk before getting into the car. When he had started and was back on the road, he glanced over at her, noticing she still looked slightly panicked.

"So, you want to hear what happened?"

She shrugged, her thoughts still racing.

"Katherine killed you and disappeared. I wanted to go rip her heart out but we stuck with the plan. Caroline lured her into a room where she was trapped by a spell, we staked her, missed her heart, there was some fighting where she totally kicked our asses, although I would never admit that to anyone else and we finally got her down, I was this close to staking her when the littlest Gilbert came running in saying that whatever we did to Katherine was happening to Elena. She had her own witch and linked the two. I almost staked her anyways for killing you though."

She sent him a questioning look as the last sentence clued in. "You would've killed Elena though."

"I know." He simply replied, not elaborating more. "Anyway, her witch double crossed her, did something to her, we got her into the tomb and trapped her in there, so she's stuck and not happy."

"Why not stake her now?" She wanted to know.

"Because we need information."

He pulled up to his house and got out, using his speed to appear at her door and open it up.

"How am I alive again?" she weakly asked as they reached his front door.

He shrugged and opened it, motioning for her to stay out there and be quiet as he stepped inside and called for his brother who appeared in the entrance way with Caroline beside him.

"Did you… deal with Kenzie?" Stefan asked, a pained look on his face.

"How could you not tell me she was dead?" Caroline shrieked, tears on her face. "I actually liked her, she didn't care that I was a Vampire, she was my friend and a damn good cheerleader."

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked in a bored voice.

"Explaining what happened with Tyler."

"Well, me first." Damon announced. "Katherine is locked away in the tomb, I went to go bury Kenzie who would apparently have killed me if I had done so with that dress when lo and behold..."

He opened the door with a flourish to see Kenzie standing on the front porch, her hair in a disarray as she looked beyond freaked out.

"Kenzie." Caroline cried, rushing her with Vampire speed and throwing her arms around her. "they said you were dead, that Katherine killed you." She stepped back, holding the smaller girl at arms length. "Oh my god, you're a vampire."

Kenzie shot a bewildered look at Damon, who answered for her.

"Nope, still human, apparently that ring she has, has a lot more secrets then we knew."

"Like the Gilbert Rings?" Stefan asked before smiling warmly at Kenzie. "I'm glad you're okay though."

"I'm not. I was dead, I don't understand."

Damon nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see, the girl who doesn't fear death finally gets what she wants, only to have it taken away."

"No." the redhead snapped. "I was dead, I know she killed me and I just defied the laws of like, life or something because here I am, walking around, alive, with full use of my legs, which I know she paralyzed. Is it a wonder I'm so confused."

The three Vampires exchanged a look before Caroline grabbed her hand, pulling her into the living room. "We'll try to explain, then I'll tell you and Damon about Tyler."

"Oh hell, Tyler, I was kind of his date. How long was I dead for?"

"Just a few hours." Stefan assured her.

"Oh what a relief." She sarcastically snapped. "Does anyone know I'm dead? Like are there going to be issues when I show up very much alive?"

"Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and us." Caroline told her. "We were all so upset."

"I'm sure Bonnie was devastated." She muttered. "I need to sit down." She bypassed everyone and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Caroline called.

"To sit down." She responded, going to Damon's room.

She heard Stefan tell Caroline to give her some time to adjust as she entered his room, lifting the dress over her head and throwing it down as she kicked off her shoes and pulled out one of his shirts to sleep in. She crawled into his bed and curled up into a little ball on her side, staring at the wall. She could have been there for minutes or even hours when Damon entered the room. She heard him move around before he lied down beside her.

"Redbird, you okay?"

"No." she cried. "I'm not, I'm really, really not. Why am I not dead?"

"Because your ring protects you from all Supernatural deaths." He explained.

She turned on to her back to look at him and he hovered above her, a look of concern on his face.

"What was it like when you died?" she quietly asked.

"I don't know." He said with a frown. "I was shot, then I just felt like I drifted off then woke up in transition. Why did something happen to you?"

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip and glancing away before finally nodding.

"What?" He pushed.

"I heard her, right before I woke up." She confessed.

"Heard who?" He asked, puzzled.

"Mads. It's like, I was sleeping then I heard her. I know it was her because I will always know my sister but she called me Macks, that was my nickname before she died and I refused to let people call me that since then. She just said 'Macks, I'm sorry.' Sorry for what? For leaving me? Because I had to go back? because of this stupid ring? I hate it. I don't want it."

She pulled it off and threw it across the room before bursting into tears. Damon could only watch helplessly, staring at where she had thrown the ring before looking back at the sobbing red head. He reached out his arms and pulled her to him, letting her cry it out.

When she had finally calmed down and was sniffling against his chest, he pulled back, brushing her hair away from her face as he used the pad of his thumbs to wipe the tears off her cheek. He knew she would be furious at him for this but he just wanted to take her pain away and she would never know anyway.

"Kenzie, look at me." He whispered.

She looked up at him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I need to tell you something but you can't remember it."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"I tried not to believe it but when you died, I realized something, Katherine was right, I'm in love with you Mackenzie. I thought I was only sticking around for Elena but suddenly that changed to you. I've stuck around for you because somehow I've fallen in love with you but I don't deserve you. You try hard to be a bitch but deep down you have a big heart and because of that, I don't deserve you, no matter how perfect you may seem for me because I will only get you killed and you seem ready to welcome death with open arms."

"Damon." She whispered, staring down at the hand that she usually wore her ring on before lifting it to his cheek, leaning forward to kiss him. "Please don't make me forget that."

He kissed her back before grabbing her hand and lowering it. He briefly closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek before opening them again and holding her gaze so he could compel her. "I want you to forget any feelings you might have for me and forget what I just told you. I want you to forget about what happened tonight, all of it. You did not die tonight; you don't know what your ring is capable of so you will continue to wear it because it protects you from being compelled. You went to the party, Tyler ditched you so we hung out and I brought you back here while I left to go deal with Katherine. When you get up in the morning, your life will go on as it has, we will remain friends because I'm too selfish to completely lose you."

He kissed her on the forehead, laying her head back down on the pillow.

Mackenzie blinked and turned over, seeing she was alone in bed. Tyler was such a jerk, ditching her tonight, at least Damon had come to her rescue. Oh well, now she knew. Kenzie yawned, briefly wondering where Damon was but she was too tired to go look. Another yawn as she adjusted the ring on her finger before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

… … …

I don't know how people are going to react to the whole ring thing, BUT let me say that there IS a story behind Kenzie having one, where it came from, whom gave it to Kenzie and the person who gave it to Kenzie how they got it and so on. Trust me... this story carries on, all will be explained. thanks :)


	16. Take Care

Disclaimer: See prologue.

_You won't ever have to worry,_

_You won't ever have to hide,_

_You've seen all my mistakes,_

_So look me in my eyes._

_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do,_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I lost._

_It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to,_

_Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to,_

_Cause you don't say you love me_

_To your friends when they ask you_

_Even though we both know that you do_

...

Damon had to do some really great lying to convince Stefan that Kenzie had freaked out so much she begged him to take the memory of her death away. Although he remained skeptical, Damon pointed out that there was no reason for him to remove her ring and take away the memory without her consent, she was just too hard headed for that. Not to mention, why shouldn't Kenzie know about the ring that would bring her back to life and that seemed to placate him who agreed not to speak about it and tell the others not to as well.

So Damon dropped her off the next morning at school, acting as if nothing had happened, just exactly what he had told her. He did tell her that the reason Tyler ditched her was that Katherine had compelled someone to push Tyler until they died in order to trigger the curse and not to hold it against him. She agreed not to and went into the school, noticing candles, flowers and pictures in front of a locker. She assumed that had been the girl that was compelled and was relieved that it wasn't anyone she knew. Not that it sucked for that girl, but she didn't even know her.

She went to her locker and pulled out her books, seeing Jeremy talking to Stefan at his locker so she closed the door and walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys how are you."

"You seem awfully chipper." Jeremy noted. "Especially since you-"

"Were totally ditched by Tyler." Stefan cut in with a warning look at Jeremy.

"Well, I know why, can't blame the guy I guess. So everyone is okay from last night?"

"Have you talked to Elena?" Stefan asked, trying to act like everything was normal.

"No, I haven't, I just figured she would be with you after last night. I should go, keep me updated, okay?" She bounced off down the hall and Jeremy turned to Stefan in confusion.

"Why is she acting like she didn't die last night?" Before Stefan could explain, Jeremy's eyes widened. "He compelled her, didn't he? What a dick. What is his problem, he can't just go and-"

"Kenzie asked to be compelled last night because it was too much for her to deal with." Stefan cut him off.

"And you believe that?"

"It's true. She willingly took off her ring, you know she wouldn't let him take it otherwise and he respects her too much to do it without her consent, kind of like with Elena."

"Fine." Jeremy relented, "Speaking of my sister, we need to find her."

"You're right." Stefan replied, closing his locker.

… … …

Kenzie thought everyone was acting really weird around her. Yesterday, after Damon had dropped her off at school, her friends had been almost tiptoeing around her, like they were hiding something or walking on eggshells. Granted most everyone seemed to have disappeared because Elena was missing so she let it slide, but school was the same for her today and she was super confused. They were all staring at her like she was made of glass and ready to break and she didn't understand why. She was Mackenzie Madeline Miller, who kept a cool front at all times and never let anyone see her crack, so why were they acting like they had?

After practice, she decided to go see Damon, knowing she could count on him to be normal around her, or even a little bit mean which she would rather enjoy compared to the pitying looks and the walking on eggshells she had been getting.

When she reached the house, she didn't bother knocking but went in, taking her backpack off her back as she walked towards the living room.

"It's a lie, you know." She heard a female accented voice speaking. "There's no switch you can turn off. Sure when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend."

A cell phone rang and the same woman answered, but Kenzie couldn't follow the conversation as much as she tried and when the woman hung up, Kenzie stepped into the room, wanting to know who the woman was. She stopped, dropping her bag and letting out an involuntary gasp, seeing the woman, half naked, lying on top of a very naked Damon. Both looked towards her and although Damon knew Kenzie had entered, he acted surprised at the compromising situation he had been caught in.

"I- I didn't mean to interrupt." Kenzie stammered, trying to figure out why this bothered her so much. It shouldn't have because she only saw Damon as a fuck buddy, nothing more.

"Oh come on Kenzie." Damon said with a smirk, "you really didn't think you were the only one I had fun with, did you?"

Her cheeks flushed red with anger. "No, I just- whatever, I got to go."

She quickly left and Rose turned to Damon with a knowing look on her face. "It's not Elena that you love."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon said, rolling to his feet and looking for his clothes.

"I thought you were doing all this because you love Elena but somehow, it's that girl that was just in here, wasn't it? You just say and act like it's Elena."

"Redbird? No." Damon denied. "She's just some kid. A kid who knows how to have fun and as you just found out, I like my fun."

Rose shook her head as she pulled on a shirt. "Now that, really is denial." She left the house and quickly caught up with the tiny redhead.

"Excuse me, Kenzie?" She hesitantly called.

The redhead spun around to face her, an angry look on her face. "what?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was something going on with you and him. I just arrived yesterday, so I really didn't know."

Kenzie shot her a puzzled look. "There is nothing going on with Damon and I. We're friends, with benefits. I just needed to talk to, someone who wasn't looking at me like I'm made of glass I just didn't realize he'd be entertaining someone and be such a dick about it."

"And that's all?" Rose pushed, having a feeling there was something more.

"Of course." Came Kenzie's confused answer. "I don't know what he told you but I'm not really into the whole joining in thing, I was planning on waiting until my college experimentation stage. Hey, so are you like… him?"

"A Vampire?"

"No, a nympho."

Off of Rose's scandalized look Kenzie laughed. "I'm kidding, yes, vampire, which I'm guessing, yes and where did you come from exactly?"

"I was the one who kidnapped Elena." Rose hesitantly replied. "I wanted to save Trevor by handing over the doppelganger."

Kenzie let a small smile shine through. "You kidnapped Elena and you're still alive? Do they know you did that? Those brothers are head over heels for that chick."

"So you don't know the whole story?"

The redhead shook her head. "I'm out of the loop and like I said, everyone's walking on eggshells around me, no idea why."

"Oh, well, I guess I should go back. Are you okay getting home on your own? It's after dark and I heard this wasn't a great town for after dark."

Kenzie only shrugged, "I'm fine. Thanks for explaining even though you didn't have to, I'm sure I'll see you around."

She spun around and walked away as fast as possible, not liking the other woman. No reason really but something about her just really bugged the hell out of Kenzie.

… … …

Kenzie opened the door to see Elena on the other side, looking extremely nervous. She momentarily paused, wondering if Katherine had gotten out but she could easily tell it was Elena. Katherine wasn't this good at acting and she didn't think Bonnie's spell would've already failed. But still, Kenzie stepped back anyways, letting her cross over the threshold herself. Elena did and she turned on Kenzie, nervously wringing her hands.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Distracting Damon and Stefan."

Kenzie cocked her head to the side. "Explain."

Elena sighed as she began to pace. "I'm going to do something that I know they won't approve of so I need your help distracting them. I mean, I have this feeling they already will be distracted but I need you to make sure they don't go looking for me."

"Where are you going?"

"To get more information on Klaus."

"I'm out of the loop, who is that?"

"you haven't spoken to Damon?" A surprised Elena asked.

"No, not since the day after the ball when he dropped me off at school. I heard a rumor that you had been kidnapped but everyone is acting really weird around me, do you know why?"

The tall brunette averted her eyes and Kenzie narrowed her eyes, once again getting the feeling that everyone was hiding something.

"I don't." Elena hesitantly told her before quickly catching her up on everything that had happened, including her kidnapping, her being rescued, speaking with Katherine, Damon and Rose going to speak with someone named Slater about the moonstone and how she wanted to go back to talk to Slater. Rose was even waiting in the tinted car for Elena.

After making a face over the Rose part Kenzie asked what she needed to do.

"I have a feeling Stefan, Damon and Bonnie are going to be together, coming up with a plan to get the guys in to get the moonstone. Just make sure they stay occupied without actually going for the moonstone and if they ask about me, I'm at school."

"Why me? Why not get Caroline? She's more likely to hang out with them."

"Because you're a great liar. Caroline can't lie to save her life, that's how Stefan found out I had gone to see Katherine in the first place. Please?"

"How do you know I won't tell them that you went off with the vampire that kidnapped you to go see another vampire?"

"Because you won't. What's in it for you by telling them?" Elena asked.

"what's in it for me if I don't tell them?" Kenzie shot back, crossing her arms under her chest.

Elena tiredly rubbed her forehead. "Kenzie, I honest to goodness want to be your friend, not to get ahead, not because I want something but because I like you and I hope you feel the same, so please let's not manipulate each other and please do this for me, as a favor."

The shorter girl let out a small sigh, maybe Elena was right. She wasn't dealing in cheerleader or popular kids politics and despite her being almost too nice for Kenzie, maybe it's what she needed, a real honest to goodness girlfriend, someone who was really nice, someone like…. Her sister. Kenzie started, briefly wondering where that had come from. She tried to not think about her sister if she could help it but the truth was, Elena and Mads were a lot alike and maybe that was why she had such an issue with Elena and how nice she was because it was too much like her sister. They would both do anything to protect the ones they love, even if it meant something happening to them.

"Okay." Kenzie quietly replied. "I'll go see what's going on and I will cover for you."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Kenzie."

"So I'm seeing what they're up to and stopping them from going for the moonstone?"

"Yes."

"Just call me the moment you get back, alright? And if there's any trouble, call Stefan and maybe when you get back you can tell me the real reason everyone is acting weird around me."

"I- I don't-"

Kenzie held up a hand to stop her. "you do know, just go and I'll do what I have to."

Elena nodded, quickly leaving for her trip to Richmond and Kenzie picked up her phone, calling Damon. He didn't answer and she sent a text, waiting exactly one minute before calling again. Still no answer and she kept calling until finally after the ninth call he answered.

"You better be in mortal peril." He said by way of greeting.

"Shut up." She told him. "Where are you?"

"At home." He replied.

"Good, I'm coming over."

"No, you're not."

Kenzie sighed as she looked for her backpack before finally realizing where it was. "I have to, I left my bag there yesterday when I walked in on your sexfest. And I gotta say, I'm impressed, you're doing the vamp that kidnapped Elena, she must be ecstatic about that. You're really trying to get under Elena's skin, aren't you?"

"No." Came his petulant reply. "And go to school, I'll drop it off."

"Too late, I'm halfway there." She sang.

"Kenzie, you're lying, you're still at home, now go to school."

"Why are you trying to keep me away from your place?" She asked. "I'd ask if you were busy getting it on but I'm guessing no because you really don't care what I see. So what are you hiding Damon?"

"Nothing. But you need to go to school, graduate and all that crap that high school students do."

She sighed. "Fine, whatever Damon."

She hung up the phone and left her house, briefly wishing she could drive but she didn't drive, there was no way in hell she was getting behind the wheel of any vehicle so she would be stuck walking because she was going to see Damon. She wasn't going to listen to him and go to school. Come on, who was he kidding?

She made it to the Salvatore house is record time and entered, again without knocking.

"Oh great." She heard Damon sigh and she knew he sensed her.

"What?" she heard Jeremy say.

"What will this do?" Damon asked, instead of answering Jeremy

"I can turn the metal into ash, blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Bonnie explained as Kenzie appeared in the entrance of the living room where Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy were all gathered.

"You're bleeding." Kenzie told Bonnie, who had a trickle of blood coming out of her nose.

The witch quickly wiped it away with a glare at the redhead as Jeremy turned to Bonnie, a look of concern on his face.

"Why are you bleeding?"

"It's nothing." Bonnie told him, still glaring at Kenzie.

The little redhead held her hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry, no idea you didn't want them to know, though it was kind of obvious. So, are we having a party? Where's my invite?"

Damon stomped over to grab her bag and thrust it into her hands before pushing her towards the door. "Now you got it, have fun at school."

She spun out of his reach with a small smirk on her face. "you know with everyone acting so completely nutters lately I think I'm going to skip school today and hang out with my bestie."

He looked at her with horror. "You better not have just called me-"

"My bestie?" She asked, fluttering her big long lashes at him. "Of course I did. So, whatcha doing?"

"Kenzie." He groaned. "Please, you don't need to be involved in this, just go."

Her eyes narrowed as he called her Kenzie, yet again. He never used her actual name if he could help it and it only cemented the fact that she was completely out of the loop on something.

"I'm either staying or I will follow you anyways, I'm not going anywhere."

He let out a sigh but didn't say anything as she marched past him and back into the living room.

"I'm here to help." She announced.

"There's nothing to help with." Bonnie informed her, in an almost nasty tone. "so you can go back to school."

Kenzie held the witches gaze as she walked further into the room and plopped herself down on the couch. "no thanks, I'm staying."

Bonnie turned to the brothers with a scowl. "Can you not make her leave? I'll even look the other way this time."

Jeremy looked at her in surprise. "Bonnie?"

"I'm sorry." The witch cried. "But she hates me and it might be easier to have this done-"

"I don't hate you." Kenzie quietly cut in, causing everyone to look at her. The little redhead stood up and moved a bit closer to the witch. "You assume I hate you but I don't, I just think you reacted wrong to this whole vampire thing. I mean, I walked into this, after someone tried to bite me and I accepted it a lot easier then you did. When your best friend was turned into a vampire, you were a downright bitch about it even though it wasn't her fault. How could her newest friend accept her so much easier than one of her oldest friends? The hate you think you see in me Bonnie, is just a reflection of what you feel for yourself."

The witch's mouth opened before snapping shut with an audible snap as she glared at Kenzie.

"are we ready?" Damon asked, interrupting them.

"Still gotta get the torches." Stefan said.

"Alaric's stake gun is in my trunk."

"Go ahead, I'm almost done." The witch said, turning back to her work.

Damon grabbed Kenzie's hand, pulling her out with him and his brother.

"geez, man handle much?" She asked, yanking her arm away from him.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked, turning on her.

"Because I'm tired of being frozen out." She said, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at me. "I'm tired of everyone acting like I'm made of glass and no one telling me anything anymore."

"You don't need to be involved in this." He hissed.

"Stop deciding things for me." She cried, stomping her foot in anger. "besides, I'm just coming with you guys, I'm not playing superhero or anything. I just don't want to go to school, okay?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just stay back." He snapped, only wanting to keep her away from Katherine, lest the bitch said something to her about the night of the masquerade.

Kenzie shrugged and scrambled into the backseat of his car, remaining quiet while they finished everything up and went to the tomb. She used her quiet time to figure out a reason to stop them from going after the moonstone like Elena asked. Maybe she could somehow mess up Bonnie's plan, or maybe she could finally learn everything going on so she would know if she was even doing the right thing or not.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get the grimoire from home." The witch explained.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Bonnie frowned, glancing around before following Stefan into the tomb. "He said he'd be here."

Damon's phone rang and Kenzie stayed behind with him as he answered.

"It's not a good time Rose."

Kenzie's hand shot out and grabbed the phone, actually taking him by surprise, he turned to her with a scowl and went to grab the phone back as she danced out of reach of his arms.

"Did something happen?"

"Kenzie?" Rose hesitantly said. "I'm sorry I was even a part of this, if I had any idea-"

"Did something happen?" she interrupted.

"Not yet but Damon needs to get here right now. Did you know she was planning to turn herself over to Klaus?"

"Oh for the love of-" he yanked the phone away from Kenzie and grabbed her arm. "Where are you?"

"Richmond at Slater's, he's-"

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up the phone and turned on Kenzie, his eyes blazing. "You're coming with me."

Before she could protest, she was swept over his shoulder and back at his car before she could even blink. He threw her into the car and she scowled at his manhandling as he got in and started the car, screeching out onto the road.

"What is it with you and manhandling me today?" she griped.

"Is that why you showed up today?" He sneered. "Keep us busy so Elena could go off on some suicide mission?"

Her scowl deepened. "I didn't know it was a suicide mission so cool your jets. She told me she was getting more information on Klaus and I figured she would be fine with your new girlfriend."

Damon made a noise of disgust. "There is no new information on Klaus, Slater already told us everything. What the hell were you thinking?"

"And how was I supposed to know?" She snapped. "I don't know anything going on with anyone. She just asked me for help, so I helped."

"Why would Elena ask you? What's in it for you?"

She glared at him, even though he had a point, she rarely did something unless there was something in it for her, and he knew that. "Because I'm a great liar so if you had asked me where she was, you never would've known."

"Of course." He muttered, returning her glare. "But you don't do anything without a reason."

"Maybe I got tired of being out of the loop." She yelled. "Maybe I got tired of having no friends, of having no one to talk to." Her voice lowered as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "Elena is- well she's a lot like Mads and as much as I want to hate Elena for reminding me of her, it's nice that she is, it makes everything hurt a little less. So she asked and I helped."

"But she's turning herself over to Klaus, the very person we're trying to save her from."

"Don't you think I know that now?" She hissed. "And if I had known she planned this, I actually would have told you about it. So don't blame me for the love of your life's idiocy."

Damon briefly turned away, trying to keep his temper in check because if he didn't, he would lose it on her and everything he made her forget would come tumbling out and he couldn't have that. He was Damon Salvatore, he didn't care. "If something happens to Elena before we get there, I'll-"

"What? Kill me? Knock yourself out." She crossed her arms under her chest and turned to look out the window, not noticing the pained look on his face at her words.

... ... ...


	17. She's Not There

Disclaimer: See prologue.

AN: this chapter title is in remembrance of Cory Monteith aka Finn Hudson. He died in Vancouver today and I'm totally heartbroken... i am a major gleek. He sang this song in season 2.

and on another note, you should know that I have published my original fiction. epub anyways. It's available at Smashwords and is shipping to all retailers this week. I currently have 25% sample for free and it's only 99 cents to buy right now, if you're interested, let me know, I'll send you the link.

thanks

_Well no one told me about her the way she lied_  
_Well no one told me about her how many people cried_  
_But it's too late to say you're sorry_  
_How would I know why should I care_  
_Please don't bother tryin' to find her_  
_She's not there_

_Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked_  
_The way she'd act and the colour of her hair_  
_Her voice was soft and cool_  
_Her eyes were clear and bright_  
_But she's not there_

...

Kenzie remained quiet for the rest of the ride to Richmond, getting out of the car and following Damon to the apartment. They entered without knocking, and Damon used his speed to move past her, probably to wherever Elena was. She paused, waiting to hear them speaking before moving off in their direction. She entered to see Elena and Damon facing off with Rose and some goth chick staring at them. That girl so needed a makeover and she had a feeling she wasn't a vampire, just some wannabe.

"Damon Salvatore." Goth chick said in awe.

Damon sent her an annoyed look before glaring at Rose. "Get rid of her."

The older Vampire grabbed the girl and led her away, though she continued staring at Damon, awestruck.

"Someone's got a groupie." Kenzie sang. "And a goth girl too, ten bucks she wants to be a vampire. Did someone tell her you don't have to dress all freaky to become one?"

"You were supposed to distract him." Elena shot the red head an accusatory look, Kenzie only held up her hands in defense.

"Oh I was doing that, annoying the fuck out of him too but then his little girlfriend called and even though I took the phone to talk to her, there was that pesky little vampire hearing we have to contend with. Besides, how was I know you were planning on offing yourself?"

"Come on, we're leaving." Damon interrupted them, glaring at the brunette in front of him.

"No." Came Elena's simple reply.

The vampire's eyes widened in that very dangerous way he was so good at and Kenzie contemplated stepping out of the way before he went all crazy. "I said, we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you."

"You don't get to make decisions anymore." Damon informed her.

Elena shook her head in disgust as she glared at him. "When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me now. This, this is my decision."

His brow furrowed in confusion as he shook his head. "Whose gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He grabbed her arm and Elena shook him off.

"No."

He grabbed her arm again and Elena took a swing with her other arm, ready to punch him but he easily caught her fist, giving it a small squeeze and making her gasp as he leaned in closer to her. Kenzie stared with wide eyes, wondering if he was going to kiss her, the way he was staring at her. Instead, he gave her a warning.

"Don't you ever, do that, again." He whispered.

"Well, that's my cue." Kenzie said, seeing the look of fear on Elena's face. "Why don't we talk about this, civilly, like adults and not like the caveman and martyr we have going on here."

Both turned to glare at her.

"We don't have time." Damon said. "We need to go now."

"No." Elena cried. "Kenzie, you have to understand why I'm doing this. If I don't, Klaus will kill everyone I love, including you."

The redhead looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow. "What, I'm the tiebreaker now?"

"No." Damon snapped, "Because we're going."

"Kenzie, please." The brunette pleaded with her. "You can help me get Damon to understand this. If you were in my position would you really sentence your friends and family to death?"

Kenzie pursed her lips, giving a small shake of her head in disbelief. Elena interpreted this as a victory, a small smile coming to her face but the redhead held up a hand to halt her.

"I'm not going to help you with Damon because truthfully, if I was in your position and I had 2 Vampires mooning over me and ready to move the earth itself to make sure I would be safe and nothing would happen to me or my friends, I would put a little trust in them."

"But Klaus could kill you." Elena cried, seeing she was losing her battle.

"So? I could die at any moment Elena. That's life. Whether it's by Klaus, getting hit by a bus, or drowning in my bathtub, if it's going to happen, it's going to happen. You being a martyr won't change that."

"It already happened." Elena all but growled.

"What did?" The petite teen asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Damon cut in, shooting Elena a warning glance. "I will go deal with Rose and Gothica, then we are leaving."

He left and Elena turned on Kenzie once more.

"Please, help me." She begged. "I have to do this."

"Right, let me go fight the two vampires that are probably listening to us right now, so you can escape and turn yourself over to some psycho. Great plan." Kenzie's sarcastic was evident as Elena let out a frustrated sigh.

"look, Elena, again, if it was me, I get wanting to keep the people you love safe but you also need to trust your boyfriend and his brother who also happens to be in love with you that they'll keep you safe."

"Even if it means they'll die?"

"How is your plan any better?" Kenzie hissed. "you're really only thinking of yourself. If something happens to you, what about the people you leave behind. Why don't you stop and remember what it felt like when your parents died. Think of how angry and sad you were. How could they have left you? How could they have done that to you? So now you're going to turn around and do that to all the same people that you supposedly want to protect?"

"But they would still be alive." Elena cried. "And that's all that matters."

"But you wouldn't be and maybe that's what really matters to them." She pushed past Elena and moved into the room that was currently occupied by Rose, who motioned that Damon was in the other room, probably with Gothica, working his vampire mojo on her.

She sat down and waited, not all surprised when Elena joined them and took the only other chair, not looking at either of them. Damon appeared moments later, looking completely annoyed.

"Time to go." He announced. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day."

The doors of the apartment swung open and the three females stood up as three guys walked in the first one announcing they were there to meet the doppelganger. Elena stepped forward, ready to turn herself in when Kenzie, quick as lightening pushed Elena from behind into Damon, who caught her and pushed her behind him, warning her with a look to remain quiet. Kenzie stepped forward instead, throwing her arms wide open in embellishment.

"Here I am, all doppelgangy and stuff."

She heard Damon groan in disbelief and a pained noise from Elena. She glanced back to see his fingers digging into her arm, probably to stop her from speaking as he threatened to break her arm.

"You're not her, she's a brunette." The guy stated.

"Oh really? Have you seen Katherine?"

"Well no but we were told-"

"That she was a brunette. Duh. And I'm the doppleganger that is in high demand, so really, why would I want to look like her? It's called hair dye, you morons."

The guy standing by the door fell to the ground, dead and everyone looked at the new player. Elena gasped and Kenzie glanced at her, seeing the fear on her face as Damon looked on in puzzlement. Rose took a step back in fear before using her vampire speed to leave them all high and dry. Great, Kenzie knew there was a reason she hated that Vampire chick.

The new vampire, of that Kenzie was sure, since he had already killed one and had used his speed to stand in front of the other two, looked between them.

"I killed you, you were dead." Damon said in confusion.

"For centuries now." The newcomer replied.

"Is he a bad guy then?" Kenzie asked uncertainly, after all he had just killed on of the bad guys. "That's too bad, those cheek bones-"

Damon cut her off, grabbing her arm and yanking her back. "Don't talk."

"Who are you?" Cheek Bones asked one of the guys.

"Who are you?" He shot back.

"I'm Elijah."

"Darnit." Kenzie whispered, why did vampires have to be so good looking, it was really unfair.

"We were gonna bring her to you for Klaus. She's the doppelganger." He looked at Kenzie who smiled and gave him a small wave. Elijah also looked at her a small look of amusement on his face. "I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her."

"No, it looks like you were going to bring me a decoy. Tell me, does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No."

Elijah gave the two vampires a small smile "Well, then you have been incredibly helpful." He reached out, ripping their hearts out of their chest and as they fell to the ground, looked at the three remaining people, a heart in each hand.

Kenzie and Elena had gasped in disbelief, the brunette grabbing the smaller girls hand and pulling her closer as Damon stepped in front of them, ready to square off against Elijah. The Original only dropped the two hearts before disappearing out of the apartment in a blink of the eye. Damon slowly turned to look at the two girls, a look of confusion in his face that was mirrored in theirs, none of them understanding why he had left them all unharmed.

"Let's go." Damon told them, grabbing Elena's arm and dragging her out of the apartment, Kenzie right behind, whose arm was still attached to Elena's hand.

The three quickly hopped into Damon's car, Kenzie in the back seat as he took off, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and Richmond in as little time as possible.

"What were you thinking?" Elena asked Kenzie. "Trying to pass yourself of as the Doppelganger."

The redhead didn't look away from the window to look at her. "I was thinking that there was no way in hell I was going to let you go with them. There's a reason they want you and from all the TV I've watched, it's safe to say it won't be for rainbows and puppies and unicorn rides."

"They would have killed you." Elena told her.

"They would have tried, I'm sure someone would have rescued me before then, if not, oh well." Kenzie said with a shrug.

"After all that stuff you spewed at me about leaving loved ones behind?" Elena cried. "Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"No." Kenzie snapped, turning to face her, fire flashing in her emerald green eyes. "I don't have to worry about that. I won't be leaving anyone behind. I'm in some town where no one wants me involved in anything, where the people who say they are my friends want nothing to do with me, or really talk to me and the only person who loves me, hurts every day when he sees me because I'm just a reminder of the other daughter and wife that he lost. No matter how much either of us tries, it hurts him to look at me, so sometimes it might just be better if I was lost to him too."

She reached into her bag and pulled out her ipod, slipping the ear buds in and cranking up the volume as loud as possible as she turned to look out the window again.

When they arrived at Elena's house, Damon followed the brunette to her door and Kenzie took the time to try and slip out so she could sneak away and go home. She was moving as quietly as possible and just got both feet out when Damon and Elena rushed back pushing her into the middle as he took off.

"What now?" She huffed.

"It's Stefan." A teary Elena replied but didn't elaborate.

Kenzie kept quiet waiting until they reached their destination and when they arrived back at the tomb, Elena didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before she got out and took off at a full run. Damon swore and threw his car door open taking off after her. Kenzie stared after them bewildered before turning off the car and grabbing the keys, running after them too. She ran down the steps just moments after Damon grabbed Elena and threw her up against the wall and they began arguing. Kenzie slowed down, finally realizing that Stefan was trapped in the tomb with that bitch Katherine.

Elena began struggling, hitting Damon as she yelled at him to let go. He refused to and she finally slowed down, pleading with him.

"You done?" Damon finally asked. He hesitantly let her go and when she took another step towards the tomb, held up a finger in warning. Frustrated, Elena pushed past him, leaving the tomb in anger. Damon watched her go, still not noticing Kenzie was watching him with wide eyes from the shadows.

The Vampire turned back to the opening of the tomb with a shake of his head just as his brother appeared.

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan."

The younger Salvatore just nodded as he looked at the invisible barrier.

"I'll find a way to get you out."

"Ah, it's alright. I'll handle myself." Stefan assured him. "Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to dis-spell it."

"You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch? Wonderful."

"Keep Elena away from here." Stefan told him. "You should probably keep her away from here too."

Damon followed his brother's gaze to Kenzie who was backed up against the wall, watching them.

"Her I can handle, Elena, not so much."

"Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect her." Stefan begged him.

"I promise." Damon replied, turning to leave. He motioned for her to follow as he walked back up the stairs and Kenzie took a step towards Stefan but hesitated when Katherine appeared behind him, surprise on her face when she noticed the little redhead.

"You're alive."

"What are you talking about?" Kenzie asked, confused. "Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

"Katherine." Stefan warned, trying to stop the other vampire, who ignored him as she stepped closer to the tomb entrance.

"I killed you, you were dead." If Kenzie wasn't so confused, she would have found Katherine echoing Damon's words from earlier funny. Instead, Kenzie cocked her head to the side just as Damon returned and grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs.

"What was that?" Kenzie asked when they were outside of the tomb.

"Katherine being Katherine."

Kenzie shook her head, not buying that explanation. "No, why would she act as though she killed me. Did she kill me and if so, how am I alive?"

"Obviously she didn't if you're still here." Damon told her. "She's trying to mess with you."

Kenzie stood outside the car, refusing to get in. "No, there's something more. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, this girl was more stubborn then Elena, hell she was more stubborn then him and that was saying something.

"Kenzie, nothing is going on. Don't you see that the bitch is trying to get in your head? She's trying to put doubts in your head and you're buying into it."

"Why do you call me that?" she whispered.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Call you what? Your name?"

She looked away, almost embarrassed. "You always call me Redbird but lately, you only call me Kenzie."

Damon sighed, unsure of what to say. "Look, just let me take you home and we can talk okay?"

She nodded, getting into the backseat, quiet as he dropped Elena off before taking her home. She got out of the car and closed the door, thinking he would follow her in but instead he took off and Kenzie threw her arms up in defeat before walking in to the house, seeing a note from her dad that he was working nights and that there was some dinner in the fridge. She ate a few bites before finally giving up because to her, it tasted like cardboard and she trudged up to bed, feeling completely put out by Damon's attitude towards her. She knew he was an asshole but still, she thought they had come to an understanding.

She walked into her room and fell back onto the bed, not bothering with turning her light on or changing. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, was staring up into a pair of unnaturally light blue eyes. She let out a small squeak of surprise before covering up her mouth at the super girly squeak.

"You actually scared me." She shot him an accusatory look and was almost relieved when he smirked at her.

"You said you wanted to talk,"

"you also took off on me without a word."

"Had to get rid of the car. What would the neighbors say?" He asked in mock horror before falling onto the bed beside her, propping himself up on an elbow. "Your dad isn't here." He stated.

"He's working weird shifts, I dunno. What's going on?"

"well, shall we recount all the idiotic things you did today?"

"really? I don't think there was many. Not my fault Elena went on a suicide mission."

"You should have told me the minute she left."

Kenzie turned her head to glare at him. "You know, you can't play white knight for her all the damn time, especially when she doesn't want a white knight."

"Somebody sounds jealous." He pointed out, inwardly wondering why she would be. He had compelled her to forget any feelings she had for him.

"I'm not." She grumbled. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Okay, how about you trying to pass yourself off as the doppelganger."

"I unlike Elena, have full confidence in your abilities to save me." She looked away in embarrassment. "You would have saved me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." He groaned. "Like I would leave you to get yourself killed. People would care, you know. What you said to Elena was complete and utter bullshit."

Kenzie scowled. "Not really. I know it hurts my dad to look at me sometime. I mean, hello, identical twins? So technically, I am a doppelganger, just not the one they want."

"But other people not caring? I'd be a little annoyed if you got yourself killed, you know. Plus Caroline and Elena and the little Gilbert, they'd probably care."

"Then why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" she cried. "Why is everyone treating me like I'm made of glass? Did something happen to me that I don't know about? Because how is that possible, I never take this ring off anymore and why don't you call me by that ridiculous nickname anymore?"

"So you want me to call you that?"

"Yes." She replied with a small pout. "Why doesn't anything make sense anymore?"

"Because you're dealing with vampires and werewolves and witches?" Damon suggested.

"Oh my." She sarcastically finished. "But that's not what I mean. Please tell me, what's going on? When did I die, how am I here and why don't I remember it?"

"Because you didn't, that's why." Damon told her. "Katherine's a bitch, you know that."

"She seemed genuinely surprised, not to mention Elena mentioned something about it."

"No, she didn't. Whatever you think is going on, it's all in your head, no one is hiding stuff from you, you want to know something, just ask."

She sighed with a small shake of her head. She was unsure if she bought it but she didn't see why Damon would lie to her. Sure it was Damon and that should've been a reason but he didn't lie to her so maybe her loneliness was just making her paranoid.

"Fine." She conceded. "So will everyone just stop leaving me out? I kind of wouldn't mind knowing if we're going to have to be on guard for psychotic crazy original vampires showing up."

"Fine." He agreed. "Just don't do anything stupid."

She turned on her side to face him giving him a look.

"Anything more stupid then you've already done."

"Don't challenge me." She warned him.

"Kenzie."

She glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, Redbird, I'm serious, don't do anything stupid. You don't have any vampire powers or witch powers going for you and I wasn't lying when I said I'd be a little upset if something happened to you."

Kenzie laughed as she sat up. "For you, that's practically a confession of your undying love. Too bad you're getting it on with the she vamp or I'd jump you."

"She's not here." He pointed out.

Kenzie rolled out of her bed so she could change, not caring if he was watching her or not. "see, double standards, no. You were all 'whine, whine, bitch, bitch, I don't want anyone elses hands all over you' but it's okay for you to go fuck whoever you want and think I'll let you back into my bed."

He smirked as he gestured to him lying in her bed. She unhooked her bra and took it off, turning towards him.

"Not what I mean and you know it." She grabbed a tank top and slipped it on over her head, noticing he was still looking at her chest. "Eyes up here, moron."

"You can't get all naked in front of me and try to argue, there's rules on that. Also, saying you won't fuck me, then getting naked is all sorts of unfair." He pointed out.

"I'm reminding you of what you screwed up." She batted her eyelashes at him. "I'm all for fooling around Damon, you know that but if you're going to give me rules, you get them too. I'm all about being fair."

"Rose, who?" He asked, knowing he was treading on thin ice. To go down that road again with Kenzie would only be bad for him and he knew it but another part of him just couldn't get enough of her and missed her and her body.

"Nice try." She told him, slipping on the tiny shorts she slept in, for some reason taking great delight in getting Damon all hot and bothered and knowing that, even though it was all physical, he still wanted her. She lied down on her bed, pulling the covers over her and noting with some satisfaction the he got under the covers too, pulling her into his chest. She didn't know why this made her so happy but it did.

"Since I've had so much time to myself, I've been thinking about something I want to look into more now."

"What's that?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Two founders, Jack and Jill Miller."

His hand stilled. "Where did you hear those names?" He cautiously asked.

"Jeremy found them what seems like forever ago now. Apparently they're part of the Millers that founded the town but apparently they were later mentioned as vampires. Did you know them?"

"I knew of the Millers." Damon hesitantly told her. "I actually remember Jack, from the war."

"You were in the war?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't sound so surprised, I told you I was pretty decent as a human." He told her with an eye roll. "All I know was there was a baby born just after he went to war and he came home early but I don't remember why. I don't know if they disappeared when all the vampires were rounded up but I couldn't tell you what happened, I was a little busy being dead."

"So if they had become Vampires, chances were they ended up in the tomb but you said there was a child right? So they would've been turned after the birth of their child but what happened to it after they were trapped in the tomb?"

"I'm guessing relatives took it." Damon suggested. "But your hair is definitely a Miller trait."

"What?" she asked.

"I remember Jill now that you mentioned her. She had this fiery red hair and these hazel eyes, your eyes are definitely greener. If not for Jack, and if I wasn't in love with Katherine, I probably would have courted her."

"courted?" She asked with a laugh.

"Can you stop for a minute and remember what time I lived in?" He asked with a scowl.

"Wait a second. So you fell in love with Elena because she reminds you of Katherine and you're all over me because my hair and eyes remind you of my ancestor. Sheesh, do I be insulted?"

"Oh please." He waved it off. "You jumped me, remember? Besides I didn't remember much about them until you gave me their names."

"Were they the only Millers in town?"

"At the time, yes. The rest of the family had already moved West but Jack and Jill had just married and wanted to settle into town."

"So if the others had left, where would the baby have gone because I'm guessing I'm descended from Baby Miller if the red hair comes from Jill. I need to talk to Stefan, maybe he'll remember something more."

"No, not a good idea." Damon told her.

"Why?"

"Because he's in the tomb and we don't want Katherine filling your head with lies."

She sat up, her eyes shining in excitement. "Of course! Katherine would know about the Millers, especially if they were turned. Maybe she turned them."

"No." Damon said. "Absolutely not. Katherine is a lying conniving bitch, before you know it, you'll be willingly handing yourself over to her so she can feed or something."

"Then come with me. Stefan will be there too."

"No, I don't want you anywhere near her."

Kenzie suspiciously furrowed her brow as she stared at Damon, trying to figure out why he was so adamant about her not seeing Katherine.

"Look." Damon tried to explain. "she'll more than likely find a way to kill you and since you don't care either way, it's up to me to make sure you stay alive."

"Why do you even care?" She asked, exasperated. "you're Damon Salvatore, you're not supposed to care. Unless I'm eEena, which I'm not."

"Stop." He told her, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and standing up. "Just stop with the Elena shit, okay? There's a lot you don't know, so just drop it Kenzie and stay the hell away from Katherine, got it?"

She had never seen his anger really directed at her like this and she just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I'm serious, if I find out you went down there, I'll-" He stopped, knowing threatening her life wouldn't do anything. "-I'll turn you into a vampire."

She sat up on her knees, her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. Go to sleep, we'll talk later."

He left out her door and she could only scream in frustration. What a complete and absolute douche bag.

… … …


	18. In the Air Tonight

Disclaimer: See prologue.

AN: soooo we still have some readers?

and on another note, you should know that I have published my original fiction. epub anyways. It's available at Smashwords and is shipping to all retailers this week. I currently have 25% sample for free and it's only 99 cents to buy right now, if you're interested, let me know, I'll send you the link. or you can go to my profile page and follow the links. It's been "shipped" to all major retailers. The book is called Cursed. the author is C.D. Blaire so look for it on any ebooks site. let me know what you think.

thanks

... ... ...

_Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget _  
_It's the first time, the last time we ever met _  
_But I know the reason why you keep your silence UP, oh no you don't fool me _  
_Well the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows _  
_It's no stranger to you and me_

Kenzie took a sip of her milkshake as she walked out of the Mystic Grill, letting out a small moan of pleasure. The one good thing about this town, the milkshakes, the bad part about it, even with her metabolism, she wouldn't fit into her cheerleader uniform soon. Almost worth it though.

"Now why does that moan sound so familiar?"

She scowled as Damon walked up to her and contemplated throwing her shake at him.

"Tonight's a full moon." Damon reminded her. "So don't do anything stupid."

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record."

"You know, I'm in there with Ric and you don't even come to say hi."

Her scowl deepened. "Earth is full, go home."

He grinned. "So, you want to be involved, how about helping me?"

"With what?" She suspiciously asked.

"There's a new person in town and we want to see if she's a werewolf."

Kenzie perked up a little at this. "Really? And what do you need me to do?"

"We need to get wolfsbane in to her drink."

Kenzie peered through the window, seeing where Damon was pointing and looking at the woman sitting at the bar, her back to her. Kenzie hadn't noticed her when she went to pick up her shake. "What do you have so far?"

"Ric was going to be drunk, and I'll be the savior."

She let out a small snort. "you exude bad boyness, how is that supposed to work?"

"Right and you have a better plan?"

She peered through the window again, watching the bartender go into the back and motioned for Damon to follow her around the back.

"I need you to compel the dude at the bar to take an extended break," she told him.

He gave his head a small shake. "you're telling me to go ahead and compel someone?"

She gave him a look. "Do I look like Elena? No. Morals? Not quite as strong here. Give me the Wolfsbane. Compel, go sit down and well, you'll know what happens next."

He shrugged, handing it over to her as they walked in through the back.

"Hey." The worker cried. "You can't be here."

Damon grabbed him. "Go take an extended smoke break, we'll see you later."

He walked away and Damon smirked with a quick raise of his eyebrows, walking back out. Kenzie looked around and grabbed an apron hanging on a hook and wrapped it around her waist. She tied up her hair into a bun before she slipped into the bar area, walking over to the woman who was alone at the bar.

"Hey, I just started my shift, can I get you anything?"

"No." the woman said with a smile, pointing to her drink, "thank you."

Kenzie nodded and stepped back, seeing Damon motioning to her and she picked up a tray and a pad of paper to write on as she walked over to them.

"Hey, what can I get you guys today?"

"Mackenzie?" Alaric said in confusion. "What are you-"

"Oh hey Mr. Saltzman, almost didn't recognize you outside of school. Would you like a refill on your drinks?"

"Sure, Mackenzie was it?" Damon asked with a smirk. "And how about one for that lady at the bar on my tab."

"Of course." She walked away, a customer holding up a hand to stop her.

"Hey can I-"

"I'm busy." She snapped, walking past him and to the bar, looking at the bottles of alcohol in confusion. She shrugged, seeing Damon's favorite brand of whiskey and picked it up, pouring three glasses. She turned around, holding one out to the woman.

"Hey, those nice gentlemen wanted you to have this."

The woman looked up. "no, thanks, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Kenzie asked, putting on her best cheerleader smile. "I think they think you're cute."

The woman went to go say no again and Kenzie stepped closer, pretending to trip and sending the glass flying, the alcohol in it spilling across the bar and onto the woman who jumped up from her seat in surprise.

"I'm so sorry." Kenzie cried, pulling the wolfsbane out of her pocket and palming it as she grabbed a cloth and began wiping up the spill, grabbing the woman's drink so she could wipe underneath it and dropping the wolfsbane into her glass. "It's my first week, I'm so clumsy. Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." The woman replied, grabbing her drink out of Kenzie's hand and moving a couple seats down.

Kenzie finished cleaning up the spill and watched the woman closely, waiting for her to take a drink. She pretended to be busy wishing she would just hurry up already, she hated pretending she was actually working. Finally she sighed, taking some drinks to Damon and Alaric.

"What do I do?" she mouthed.

"Five more minutes." Damon mouthed back.

She returned to the bar, stopping in front of the woman again. "I'm about to go on break, is there anything else I could get you?"

"Didn't you just start?" the woman suspiciously asked.

"No, I started a while ago, I was in the back doing stuff. Want me to refill your drink?" She reached out as if to grab it when the woman reached out and snatched her wrist, applying pressure to it. Kenzie gasped at the pain and saw Damon standing up, ready to move.

"Who are you?" The woman hissed. "You don't smell like one of them."

"I'm a waitress." Kenzie gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Who puts wolfsbane in every customer's drink?"

"What are you doing here?" Kenzie asked, narrowing her eyes as she dropped all pretenses.

"I'm looking for Mason Lockwood, know anything about that, little girl?"

"How about you let go of my wrist, bitch."

The woman leaned closer, a feral glint in her eyes. "I can kill you right now before your little Vampire can get here to save you."

Kenzie slowly lifted the knife she had grabbed in her other hand the moment the werewolf had grabbed her wrist. "Over me calling you a bitch? Hardly seems fair, considering that's what you are."

"You think I can't kill you before you try to do anything with little knife?"

"Or if you don't let her go, we see how well silver works on werewolves." Damon said from behind her.

The woman let go of Kenzie's wrist and sat back down on the bar stool, glaring hatefully at her, Damon and Alaric.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked her.

"He's my friend." The woman snapped.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, you won't find him."

The woman looked outraged. "And why not?"

"You should leave town." He warned her.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon. How stupid are you?" She asked in disbelief.

"you think I'm afraid of you?" Damon sneered. "Besides, you threaten what's mine, you're lucky I haven't killed you yet."

Kenzie's eyes shot to him, trying to figure out if she should be outraged or what at him saying he was hers but she could always kick his face for that later.

"No, I don't think you're afraid of me and that's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

She spun away from him and walked out, leaving the three in staring at each other in confusion before Damon chuckled. "Marked, ooohhh, I'm shaking."

"Hey, who are you?" the worker Damon compelled came out from the back and Kenzie undid the apron, handing it to him.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your customers hanging. I've been waiting half an hour for service." She griped, walking out with Damon and Alaric.

When they were out on the sidewalk, Damon grabbed her arm, looking at her wrist where the bitch had grabbed her.

"That's going to bruise." He noted.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I didn't know that."

"Now, now, no need to get all testy."

"What if she broke it? I can't do handsprings with a broken wrist. Stupid bitch."

"That was dangerous." Alaric said, "We shouldn't have involved Mackenzie."

"Relax." Damon said. "she was our best chance at finding something out. Now I say we find the bitch and kill her."

"Just let it go, Damon. Don't be stupid." Alaric told him.

"So what? Just let her get away? She hurt Redbird which is a big no on what not to do to piss me off and the 'You've been marked' What the hell kind of wolf throw down crap is that anyway?"

"Damon, look up! Just look up." An exasperated Alaric replied, waiting for the Vampire to do so. "If this werewolf stuff is true, one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright? Don't risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, come on Redbird, I'll take you home."

They left Alaric and Kenzie rubbed at her wrist, glancing over at Damon. "I'm staying with you tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." She replied. "What if she shows up?"

"Then I'll deal. What are you going to do if she shows up, get bitten?"

"No, call for help or something? Please?" She looked up at him with big green innocent eyes.

"Those don't work on me." He told her.

She batted her eyelashes at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, do what you want because you will anyways."

"Now you're starting to get it." She said with a big grin. "So, you still banging Rose?"

"You're kinda crude." He pointed out. "Gets me all hot and bothered and no, I haven't seen her since Richmond."

She nodded with a secretive smile and when they arrived at his house, he locked up the door and she gave him a satisfied smile.

"Know what gets me all hot and bothered?" She asked.

"Me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I thought you getting all possessive and saying I'm yours would piss me off but it got me all sorts of hot and bothered." She stepped towards him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he walked them down the hallway, an evil grin on his face. "So I'm thinking we could spend the full moon, locked up here, doing-"

She stopped when she noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore but in to the library and she turned her head to see the one person she didn't want to see.

"You just couldn't stay away, huh?" Damon observed.

"You don't answer your phone." Rose looked away, feeling embarrassed and awkward. Kenzie for her part didn't remove herself from Damon.

"What do you want?" Kenzie asked in a nasty tone.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For leaving Damon alone to deal? I should stake you myself." The tiny redhead snarled.

"You could try but you won't get far." Rose replied with a scowl.

Damon chuckled at the fire that always seemed to pop up in Kenzie wherever he was concerned. "So you don't have anywhere to go, is that it?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." She finished after a short pause.

"you're not staying here." Kenzie looked at Damon with a scowl. "She is not staying here."

"Redbird's right, there is nothing here for you." Damon informed the older Vampire who was interrupted from replying by glass shattering in the living room. Damon quickly set Kenzie down, warning her to stay there while he and Rose went to investigate.

Kenzie followed after them into the living room, of course not listening to Damon's warning. The window was broken and Damon quickly moved to pull a sword off the wall as the three turned towards the growling that was coming from around them. Damon grabbed her hand, pulling Kenzie closer to him and she looked around, her eyes landing on a wolf, its teeth bared and front paws already off the ground, leaping towards them.

"Damon." She screeched, pushing him with all her might as the werewolf hit her, taking her to the ground. She screamed as its teeth bit into her, taking a huge chunk out of her shoulder, then it was crying in pain and running out the window after Damon stuck a sword through it.

He picked her up, using his speed to get her to the couch and gently lying her down as she sobbed from the pain.

"You stupid girl." He muttered, biting his wrist and holding it to her mouth.

She was crying too hard, her shoulder on fire from the pain and blood loss that she wouldn't take it at first. Damon grabbed her head, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Redbird, calm down, I'm trying to help, just look at me, okay?"

She sniffled as she bit her lower lip to calm down and Damon reopened the wound on his wrist and held it to her so she could take some blood. When she was done, he stood up, leaving her on the couch to give her some time to heal and calm down.

"Did you compel her?" Rose asked.

He shook his head. "You can't compel her. She just knows to listen to me."

"Why would she do that?" Rose asked, "Surely you could have handled it. I was a split second away from pushing you away myself. She's fast for a human."

He smiled. "She is and it looks like she saved your life too then. She knows if it had bit me it would have been fatal, her I can heal." He shook his head. "She's still stupid though."

"Not stupid, just in love." Rose softly said, glancing over at the girl on the couch.

"That's impossible." Damon snapped.

"Impossible for someone to have fallen in love with you?"

"Impossible for-" He glanced over at Kenzie and doubted he could hear them but grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her further away just to be on the safe side.

"I compelled her to not have those feelings for me at a time when I could compel her so she can't have those feelings for me."

"Then you must not have done a good job because that girl is head over heels for you." She said with a smile.

Damon only shook his head, "You don't have any idea what you're talking about." He moved back to Kenzie who was now rolled up into a ball on her side, whimpering at the pain. He looked back at Rose. "Look, stay in a guest room, whatever, I don't care if you stay or not, I need to look after her."

Rose nodded, watching him pick her up and walk down the hall to his room.

Damon laid her down on the bed, gently ripping her shirt off so he could check on the wound. She was healing but it seemed to be healing too slow and he didn't know if it was his impatience or because it was a wolf bite.

"Am I one of them now?" She whimpered.

"What?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Am I like them?"

"A werewolf? I don't think it works that way. You're healing, you'll be fine soon."

"It hurts." She softly cried. "Why does it still hurt?"

"Because they took a huge chunk out of your shoulder. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let it bite you." She cried, "You'd be dead and I can't lose someone else, not again."

He frowned, briefly thinking about this conversation with Rose before brushing it aside. "You're a stupid girl."

"No, I'm really not." She whispered.

"Stay here, I'm calling Caroline."

He left to go talk to her and when he returned, Kenzie was looking a lot better. She was stretched out on the bed, not curled up into a ball of pain any longer.

"She says Tyler was all locked up."

"I could have told you that. It was that stupid bitch from the Grill. She's dead, I'm going to kill her."

"And how do you plan on killing her, Redbird?"

"Does silver work because I will shoot that bitch up with silver all day long."

He grinned. "I'm sorry, I picked a fight with her."

"I don't think she was happy with me either." Kenzie reminded him.

"True but a werewolf bite won't kill you."

"So it's much better I pushed you out of the way."

"You're surprisingly strong for such a tiny little thing."

"I know." She used her good arm to reach out and grab his shirt, pulling him to the bed. "See?"

"I let you do that." He told her.

"I know." She softly replied. "Can we just- I dunno- lie here for a bit? I'm still not feeling well."

He complied, leaving his snarky and sarcastic comments behind for the time being, after all the girl had just taken what would have been a fatal werewolf bite for him.

"Are you feeling better?" He quietly asked, brushing her hair back and giving a small frown at her super warm forehead.

"My shoulder hurts a little still." She murmured, her eyes closed as she burrowed into his chest. "Thank you for saving me."

"I think this time you saved me." He said with a small snort.

"Kay." She murmured sleepily against him. Moments later, she was fast asleep.

… … …

Someone was humming and Kenzie opened her eyes, staring up at her ceiling. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep but the humming only grew louder and she slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She swung her legs over the side and stood up, determined to find out where that humming was coming from and tell them to shut up so she could go back to sleep, she was exhausted.

She walked out of her room and through the hallway, unable to find the source of the humming and she stopped, turning in circles until it finally hit her, it was coming from upstairs, in the attic. But who would be up there? She had never even stepped foot up there, only her father had, to put some boxes of old family stuff up there.

She turned around again and the steps leading up to it were already pulled down. Kenzie walked closer, her foot hovering over the first step before she shook her head, told herself to quit being so ridiculous and walked up the steps. The humming got louder and she followed the noise to the left side of the room, stepping around some boxes and stopping in shock.

The humming stopped.

"Hello Macks." The girl sitting in the middle of the floor didn't turn around, her long red curls trailing down her back as she sat hunched over something.

"Mads?" she whispered.

"I have something for you." She shifted a little to the left and Kenzie could see a tarnished silver box. Mads lifted it and music began to play, the same melody she had been humming just moments earlier.

"What is it?" Kenzie softly asked.

"Just listen." Mads whispered.

Kenzie moved to kneel down in front of her sister, staring down at the box in between them. The tarnished silver and the faded red inlay seemed so familiar, but how?

"Do you remember?" Mads whispered.

Kenzie began humming the melody as the song came back to her and she looked up at her sister, their eyes meeting for the first time. Kenzie gasped, the warmth and openness in Mads eyes disappearing, replaced by a cold, hard, dead look as emerald green turned to dark brown. Fiery Red curls shortened and turned to dark brown curls and she knew it wasn't Elena but Katherine. The 500 year old Vampire's mouth turned into a smirk as she moved closer to Kenzie, their faces now inches apart.

"It's time for you to remember." Katherine told her.

… … …


	19. DOA

Disclaimer: See prologue.

AN: soooo we still have some readers?

and on another note, you should know that I have published my original fiction. epub anyways. It's available at Smashwords and is shipping to all retailers this week. I currently have 25% sample for free and it's only 99 cents to buy right now, if you're interested, let me know, I'll send you the link. or you can go to my profile page and follow the links. It's been "shipped" to all major retailers. The book is called Cursed. the author is C.D. Blaire so look for it on any ebooks site. let me know what you think.

until the end of July, you can get the whole book for free! Would love if you DL and read it and let me know what you think.

thanks

... ... ...

_Oh you know I did it_  
_ It's over and I feel fine_  
_ Nothing you could say is gonna change my mind_  
_ Waited and I waited the longest night_  
_ Nothing like the taste to sweet decline_

_ I went down, I fell, I fell so fast_  
_ Dropping like the grains in an hourglass_  
_ Never say forever cause nothing last_  
_ Dancing with the bones of my buried past_

"Kenzie, wake up, please?"

The redhead's eyes opened and she shot up, almost smoking Elena on the head who was leaning over her.

"Kenzie, you're okay." She sounded relieved and Kenzie looked around in confusion, realizing she was in Damon's bed but only Elena was there.

"What's wrong?" Kenzie asked.

"After you were bitten, apparently you contracted a fever and Damon couldn't wake you. The guys are trying to learn more about werewolf bites right now. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. When was that?"

"The day before last, we were all so worried."

Kenzie closed her eyes, a memory coming to her and she began to hum a melody she hadn't heard in years.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"A memory." She whispered as Damon and Stefan appeared in the doorway, both looking relieved.

"We found nothing." Damon informed them. "Alaric contacted that Vanessa chick. Hopefully she'll try to help, even if Kenzie decided to try and kill her."

"I need to go home." Kenzie whispered. She pushed the covers back and stood up, realizing she was only in her bra and panties. It didn't bother her though as she looked around for her clothes, noticing Elena and Stefan had both looked away as if in embarrassment.

"Your dad thinks you're at Elena's." Damon told her.

"That's not why. Drive me home please? I just remembered something."

The other three looked at each other before Damon shrugged. "Okay I guess but are you okay?"

"Yes, I need to go home." She remembered that Damon had ripped her bloodied shirt off and she moved towards his closet without a second thought, pulling a shirt on and slipping it on.

"I'm going to have to replace my wardrobe soon." Damon griped.

"My dad might complain if I go back in only a bra." Kenzie said with a smile. "I just had the weirdest dream but I remembered something from a long time ago."

"What?"

She closed her eyes, trying to grasp at it before opening them and shaking her head. "I don't quite fully know but it's bugging me, I know when I'll get there. Okay, that's weird. It's weird right?"

"No." Elena told her. "Sometimes Bonnie's dream tells her stuff."

"Bonnie's a witch, and psychic. I'm most definitely normal."

"Then let's go and you can figure it out." Damon snapped, sounding impatient.

"Wait, why is Stefan here?

"I'll explain on the way."

Kenzie shrugged, following him out to his car. Before she got in, he grabbed her and spun her around, pinning her against the car.

"Don't you ever do that again." He hissed.

"Do what?" She asked in confusion.

"My blood was supposed to heal you, not make you sick with a fever."

"Well gee, I'll remember that next time I save you from a werewolf." She yanked her arm away from her. "Chill out, or people might start thinking you care."

"Shut up and get in the car." He replied with a roll of his eyes as he got in to the car. "So what do you remember about this dream?"

She frowned. "My attic. There's something up there."

"What?"

"I don't remember."

"So we're off on some search for something that you don't have a clue about?" He asked, the sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Yup." She replied. "Why was Stefan there? What did I miss now?"

He sighed. "Elijah has some witches working for him and they let Stefan out."

"So Katherine?"

"Still in there." He confirmed.

"Hmm. So why would Elijah let him go?"

Damon rolled his eyes "Because Elena made some stupid deal with him. That girl gives me a headache almost as much as you do."

"Glad I could help. So you kill the bitch yet?"

He cracked a small smile. "No we were waiting for you to wake up. How about you don't do stupid things like try to save me anymore?"

Kenzie rolled her eyes at him. "Listen, buddy, werewolf bite, Kenzie, fever. Werewolf bite, Damon, dead. I'm fine, so let it go."

He pulled into her driveway, letting her lead the way into her house. She put her finger to her lip, motioning him to be quiet.

"Dad?"

"Macks?" He called from the kitchen.

Damon disappeared up the stairs using his speed as her father appeared.

"Don't call me that." Kenzie replied, pulling a face.

"You're back, I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"I'm sorry." Kenzie replied. "Between all my school stuff and your work, I know. Maybe we can do dinner tomorrow or something? I'm supposed to meet some friends for some committee thing right now."

He sighed. "Fine, I'm just glad you're involved."

She smiled. "Me too. I just came to grab some things."

He nodded, moving back into the kitchen and Kenzie ran upstairs, motioning Damon out of her room and pointing to the attic.

"You need to pull the stairs down." She whispered to him, pointing to the rope for the attic hanging from the ceiling.

"So short." He teased as he reached up and easily pulled the steps down and she scrambled up them, Damon right behind her.

"So what are you looking for?" He asked again.

She turned in a circle before moving towards the left of the attic. "I don't know. I'll know when I see it."

She reached some boxes that had her and Mads names on it and began unstacking them, finally stopping at a smaller box, filled with various little knick knacks from their childhood. She knelt down with the box and opened it up, digging through it before her hand grasped something. She pulled it out, holding it in both hands as she stared at it in confusion.

"What is that?" Damon asked, "Is that it?"

She looked up at him, nodding before she looked back down at it. "I think so."

"So? What is it?" he asked again, nudging her with his foot.

"A music box. My sister and I used to open it to listen to it all the time when we were little."

"What's so special about it?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Kenzie replied with a frown as she opened it and listened to the melody playing. "We used to dance like ballerina's but my parents hated us playing with it. They tried to throw it out once but we found it and hid it. It just… appeared one day and it made them nervous, I think. I need to ask him."

"How do you know this is it?"

"I don't know." She stood up and left the attic, calling out for her dad as she ran down the steps to the first floor.

"What is it?" He asked, coming out of the kitchen, wiping his hands off on a towel.

"Where did we get this box from?" She asked, holding out the jewellery box.

He looked at it with a frown. "I thought your mother and I got rid of that."

"Not important. How did Mads and I end up with it?"

"I don't know." He replied. "One day, your mother took you girls to the park and somehow, you ended up with it. When we asked you both, you only said a pretty lady gave it to you."

Kenzie frowned as she tried to think back to that day but the memory was lost to her. "Thanks, I gotta go, I'm going to be late."

Her dad kissed the top of her head and Kenzie left the house in a daze, the jewelry box clutched tightly to her chest as she got into the car where Damon was already waiting.

"You don't remember who gave it to . ?docid=31312378you?" Damon asked.

She frowned again as she finally caught a flicker of something but shook her head.

"Why is that box so important?"

"I don't know." She whispered, staring down at in curiosity.

"Well, think about it, obviously something is trying to tell you something. Right now, we're going to the Mystic Grill. There's been a Bitch sighting."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Oh goody, can we rip out her spleen through her back?"

"Oh Redbird, a girl after my own heart."

Kenzie only looked back at the box on her lap, her brow furrowing as she tried to decide something. She opened up the box again, listening to the melody and trying to remember her dream more. She reached into the empty box, her fingers smoothing over the faded inlay, a finger catching over a bump near one of the corners in the top of the box. She felt around it more and quickly examined the rest of the box before grabbing Damon's hand and pulling it towards the box.

"Feel this." She told him. "can you make a small rip?"

He quickly felt the inlay before making a small rip for her. She reached in, digging around for the object and pulled it out for both of them to see, realizing there were two of them.

"It's a ring." He noted.

"No, it's two rings that match mine exactly" She whispered, holding the rings up beside the one she wore on her finger.

… … …

When they arrived at the Mystic Grill, they immediately spotted the bitch that had bitten Kenzie and moved towards her, only to be stopped by Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked in a bored voice.

"Waiting for you." His brother replied. "Listen, there's a lot of people here."

"Oh, damn, there goes my plan to rip her spleen out through her back."

Kenzie grinned up at him. "That was actually my plan and there really isn't that many people here."

"Listen, I know you're upset about Jules biting Kenzie but she's fine now."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone assume I'm upset about that? I know she's fine. She's right here and I knew my blood would heal her, end of story."

Kenzie grinned at him before turning an innocent smile on Stefan. "Don't worry, Damon promised not to do anything here."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond but stopped when his phone rang, looking down at the call display. Kenzie took that moment of distraction to pick up a steak knife from a nearby table and move towards the bar where the She wolf was eating. Kenzie glanced around, seeing the place was almost empty and glanced at Damon who was smirking, thinking she was going to threaten her like she did Vanessa. Sure, it wouldn't do much to the wolf but if it would make Kenzie feel better, then he would let her. He could always find the bitch and kill her later.

Kenzie lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Damon's smirk before lifting the knife and stabbing Jules in the lower back, pushing the knife in as far as possible. Jules whipped around, catching the petite teen in the side of the face and sending her flying back. She was quickly caught by Damon who had used his super speed to grab her, gently placing her on the ground.

Jules turned around to face them, a sneer on her face as she reached for the knife and yanked it out of her lower back, letting it clatter to the floor.

"I should have finished you off that night." She snarled at Kenzie.

"And that is where you fucked up." Kenzie snapped, struggling against Damon's hold on her as Stefan joined them.

"Damon, you said you wouldn't do anything." He hissed.

"I didn't." Damon replied with a smirk.

"Then what…?" He looked at Jules, then the floor where the knife was then Kenzie, whose face was red as she glared the wolf. "Kenzie did that?"

"You won't live to see another full moon." Kenzie snarled.

"Don't make yourself an enemy little girl. It's not you I was after."

"You made an enemy the moment you tried to attack Damon."

"A pity I missed him." The wolf said with a mock pout. "It would have been fun watching him go through the chills, the dementia, the rabidness and unbearable pain. And do you know what the cure to that is? A stake right through the heart. Watch your backs." She pushed past them all and left the grill.

"What were you thinking?" Stefan asked, reeling on her.

"That she bit me and she needs to know she can't brush me off just because I'm some normal human chick."

"That was incredibly stupid." Stefan told her.

"I thought it was very amusing." Damon countered.

"You would." Kenzie replied with a snort, straightening herself out. "Can you take me home? I'm all of a sudden very tired."

"Sure." Damon replied, handing her the keys. "I'll be there in a moment."

She gave a small smile and without thinking, she leaned up on her toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek before sending a smile to Stefan and leaving the Grill.

"I think she likes you." Stefan said.

"Impossible." Damon replied, not wanting to give the real reason why she wouldn't.

"But she does and if you like her too, don't let Katherine, or what you think you feel for Elena ruin that. Kenzie seems like she can handle you."

Damon looked at him before rolling his eyes and leaving.

… … …

Kenzie had gone home and fallen asleep. Whatever that fever had done to her had completely tired her out, so much that she couldn't even follow through on her plan, she just wanted to sleep. She had decided to do more digging later and just sleep the sickness off. Except when she woke up, Damon was ready to sweep her in to a whirlwind of one of his plans and since he mentioned the word party, Kenzie couldn't help but agree. Parties were kind of her forte back in California and perhaps that was what she needed.

She promised to meet up with him later to discuss it because she wanted to go talk to Elena about something. She quickly got ready, opting for a pair of black skinny jeans with her purple heels and a purple top, instead of her usual skirt or dress. Not bothering to do much with her hair, she walked over to the brunettes house, ringing the doorbell and waiting on the porch. When it opened, her eyes widened in surprise and he looked at her equally surprised.

"You're alive." John Gilbert whispered in awe.

Kenzie's face flushed red as she lifted a hand to slap him across the face. "That was for almost killing Damon."

A hand touched his cheek and he didn't see the other hand coming up to slap him on the other cheek. "And that was for putting me in a basement full of Vampires with a fire and ruining my hair."

"Kenzie." Elena cried, hurrying down the stairs and stepping in between them. "I'm sorry, if I knew you were coming over I would have warned you."

"How is he not dead yet? You haven't told Damon have you? Because he should be dead by now."

Elena sighed, closing the door on him and stepping out onto the porch. "Stefan called Isobel for help because of this whole Elijah thing. He thinks I can't make my own decisions. We ended up with John."

Kenzie tiredly rubbed her forehead. "Seriously, the list of people I want to seriously maim is growing daily."

"He's not worth it." Elena spat before her tone softened. "It's good to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I was just so tired. Listen, did Damon ever tell you what I went searching for at my house?"

Elena nodded. "Stefan said it was a music box and you found two matching rings in it."

"I think they belonged to Jack and Jill Miller my ancestors who became vampires. Basically, I need to know what you did when you went to go see Katherine. I want to talk to her, maybe she'll remember them and know if they ended up in the tomb."

"If they did, wouldn't they have ended up in the fire John started to kill the tomb vampires."

Kenzie frowned. "I just have this weird feeling that they weren't part of that fire, so I want to talk to Katherine."

"That's not a good idea." Elena told her with wide eyes.

"says the girl who did the exact same thing."

"Exactly and it did nothing for me so you shouldn't go either."

Kenzie let out a frustrated huff. "Seriously, will it really kill me to just check it out?"

"It's Katherine, it just might. Why not ask Stefan?"

"Because he wasn't there when they were turned, he can't tell me what happened to the baby, Katherine might be able to."

Elena frowned. "She was on the run, trying to save herself. I doubt she would know. Look Kenzie, I know you want answers, I wanted them too but trust me when I say Katherine is not the answer."

"Fine." Kenzie snapped, raising her voice so John could hear her because he was no doubt listening in. "Enjoy your visit with that murdering asshole, I'll find the information some other way."

She left, ignoring Elena's calls to come back, not caring if she was acting childish, she was just frustrated that no one was willing to help her find anything out.

Elena could only sigh as she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number, waiting for him to pick up.

"We have a few problems." She told him when he answered.

"When don't we?" Damon asked. "Did you know your aunt is here, introducing me to a local news reporter?"

"Really? Why?"

"Apparently she wanted to buy me a drink."

"And did you let her?" Elena curiously asked.

Damon made a noise. "No because that would lead to more and I like fooling around with Red. I don't like her fooling around with others so I can't do the same."

"When did this happen?" Elena was completely confused.

"We have this thing." Damon tried to wave it off, not really wanting to get into the whole dynamic of him and Kenzie right then, or ever really. "Not important, what's your problems right now?"

"John and Kenzie but not together." She clarified. "John being here, I don't know what he has planned but Kenzie is really pushing the whole Katherine thing. I think she might go there and see her."

Damon sighed. "I'll go find her, we'll talk about your Uncle Father after I go stop her from doing something ridiculously stupid, again."

He hung up and called Kenzie.

… … …

After Kenzie left, she headed towards town her devious mind already had a new plan thought out and she sent a quick message to Caroline, asking where she was. When the blonde answered, saying she was just leaving the Grill, Kenzie told her not to leave yet, she was almost there and needed to talk to her.

The redhead hurried along, turning a corner and seeing Caroline by her car, talking to someone. She peered closer, her eyes widening when she saw it was Jules. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out, seeing who was calling and letting her finger hover over the answer button as she watched Caroline turn back to her car before turning around, fangs showing as she growled at Jules. The werewolf sprayed Caroline with something that Kenzie thought must have been vervain as the blonde grabbed her face and turned away.

Kenzie answered the phone, holding it in one hand as she ran forward.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at Jules.

"Run." Caroline yelled at her.

"Kenzie?" Damon called through the phone, "where are you?"

Another man stepped forward, holding a gun and Kenzie threw her phone, looking around for something else to throw. Seeing nothing, she slipped off her shoes, picking them up and throwing one at the man. He batted it away without second thought as he lifted the gun, pointing it at the blonde Vampire.

"Caroline." Kenzie screeched as the blonde turned, only to be shot in the head. She threw her other shoe as pain exploded in the side of her head. As she started falling to the ground, she saw Jules above her, then everything went dark.

… … …


	20. Mercy

Disclaimer: See prologue.

AN: soooo we still have some readers?

and on another note, you should know that I have published my original fiction. epub anyways. It's available at Smashwords and is shipping to all retailers this week. I currently have 25% sample for free and it's only 99 cents to buy right now, if you're interested, let me know, I'll send you the link. or you can go to my profile page and follow the links. It's been "shipped" to all major retailers. The book is called Cursed. the author is C.D. Blaire so look for it on any ebooks site. let me know what you think.

thanks

... ... ...

_Time stands too still_  
_ Left you there for the kill_  
_ But this hope that sorrow bleeds_  
_ Leaves a man with nothing_

_ There's just no mercy in your eyes_  
_ There ain't no time to set things right_  
_ And I'm afraid I've lost the fight_  
_ I'm just a painful reminder_  
_ Another day you leave behind_

Kenzie woke up to someone shaking her and quietly crying her name. Her eyes fluttered open to see Caroline above her, crying, as she tried to wake her up.

"Oh my god, your head." Kenzie whispered as she got a look at the blonde. She pushed herself up as Caroline let out a grateful sob that her friend had woken up.

"I was more worried about you." Caroline cried. "But it hurts, it hurts so much Kenzie."

"It's okay." The redhead replied, slowly pushing herself to a sitting position as her head throbbed painfully. She ignored it though, taking a better look at the bullet in Caroline's head and wincing at how awful it looked. Knowing what she would have to do, she bit hard on her lip as she lifted her hand, digging into the wound to pull out the bullet. She dropped it on the ground, turning to the side as she tried not to gag.

"You didn't have to do that." Caroline quietly said.

"I'm not going to let you sit here with a bullet in your head. We need to find a way out of here. Can you bend the bars?"

"I'm too weak." The blonde replied. "The vervain and the bullet weakened me too much."

Kenzie was about to offer her wrist for the vampire when she gasped and pulled them back away from the bars.

"I see you got the bullet out." A voice said and Kenzie looked to see it was the man who had shot Caroline. "That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet peas."

He lifted his gun and Kenzie screamed as he pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Caroline in the shoulder. Kenzie threw herself in front of the blonde before he could get off another shot as she glared at him.

The guy stopped, aiming the gun down as he let out a small chuckle. "You really think that's going to stop me from shooting her? You really think I care if I kill you to get to her?"

"Kenzie." Caroline sobbed, her hand holding her shoulder. "Please don't."

The door to the RV they must've been in opened and Jules walked in.

"He wants proof." She said.

"The little one is in the way." The guy replied.

"She does that a lot, it's her own fault."

The guy pulled the trigger and Kenzie was shoved across their little cell as Caroline let out another scream of pain.

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until one of them dies, 21 minutes until they're both dead."

Kenzie scrambled back over to Caroline, looking down at where the bullets had hit her. "Don't push me out of the way." She hissed.

"He'd shoot you." Caroline whispered as Kenzie kneeled over her, digging the wooden bullets out.

"So? We need to get out of here."

"You ladies aren't going anywhere."

Kenzie turn around to glare at the guy. "Listen, you sick sadistic bastard, the more you do, the worse you're making it for yourself. The moment Damon gets here, he'll pull out every single tooth, one at a time and shove it so far up your ass, they'll be in your mouth again."

"We'll kill him and his brother and every single vampire they bring." The guy replied with a twisted smile. "By the way, how many are there in this town?"

Neither girls answered and he raised a squirt gun, pointing it at Kenzie who was trying to put as much of herself in front of Caroline. When they still didn't answer, he squirted the gun, hitting Kenzie in the forehead. She wiped it away with a glare.

"Seriously? Did that stupid bitch not even tell you I'm not one of them? I'm human. How could you not know this? Are you seriously that mentally retarded?"

"Just double checking." He said, dropping the squirt gun and picking up the real gun. "You must be the bitch my girl told me about, the one she bit, to save a Vampire of all things. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as bad as one of them." He pulled the trigger again and Kenzie felt searing pain in her arm, letting out a scream as the bullet tore through muscles and ligaments. He shot Caroline once more in the neck before smirking at them. "Have a great time ladies."

He walked out of the RV, leaving both girls writhing in pain on the ground.

"Kenzie." Caroline cried. "your blood, it's- it's too much right now."

The tiny redhead rolled onto her uninjured arm, the tears pouring down her face, "Take it."

"No." Caroline pushed herself as far away from Kenzie and the blood as much as possible as she reached into her neck and pulled the bullet out with a scream.

Kenzie gritted her teeth as she looked at Caroline. "You're our only hope for getting us out of here and you can't do that when you're weakened, now drink it."

The blonde was still hesitant and the other girl pushed herself up, dragging herself over to the Vampire.

"Now." Kenzie snapped.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline cried as veins appeared around her eyes and she showed her fangs, leaning down to drink some of the blood.

She finally pulled back, using her speed to move to the other side of the cell, so as not to drain her friend dry. Kenzie laid there, her eyes a little glazed from the pain and the loss of blood.

"Give me a minute and I'll try to get us out." Caroline promised.

"Damon will come." Kenzie whispered, her words slurred but her faith in Damon unwavering. She knew he would rescue them, that's what they did. They rescued each other and looked out for each other and they would search hell and high water if something happened to the other. She just had to hold on.

"But in case he doesn't, we need to be ready." The blonde took a few deep breaths to calm and center herself before trying to find a way out. She reached an arm out of the cell, trying to reach for the hook and latch that would let them out. She was a few inches too short and let out a frustrated cry before grabbing the metal bars and trying to bend them but to no avail. Whatever the wolves used to make the cell, it was able to withhold Vampire strength.

She gave up, turning back to Kenzie whose eyes were closed, and she hurried over to her, shaking her, worried because her heartbeat was fading.

"Kenz? Wake up, please?" Caroline sobbed, pulling the bullet out of her friends arm before ripping open a vein in her wrist and holding it to the girls mouth, willing her to drink it. It took a few moments but the smaller teen finally gulped before turning away with a cough. Caroline sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you much, I'm still working on my strength but I can't get us out."

"Damon will come." Kenzie whispered, again.

"They're here." Caroline whispered, hope returning to her voice. "They're outside."

"What are they saying?" Kenzie asked as Caroline lifted her head into her lap.

"Stefan is trying to negotiate our release, Damon is threatening to rip out their spleens through their back if one hair on your head is hurt."

There was an ear piercing whistle and Kenzie rolled her eyes up to look at Caroline, who was looking towards the door of the RV in shock.

"There's more, the wolves have a lot of them out there. Damon and Stefan are in trouble."

Both girls jumped as they heard the fighting start and all of a sudden a body stumbled into the RV.

"Tyler." Caroline cried, placing Kenzie gently back on the floor as she moved to the bars, Kenzie rolled onto her side, struggling to sit up. "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it."

He looked away and Caroline's face dropped. "Tyler? Tyler please. Kenzie's hurt."

He turned to look at them, a war silently playing on his features as he tried to decide what to do. Finally he moved forward and unlatched the cage, lifting the door so they could get out. Caroline went to grab Kenzie but she waved her off.

"I'll be fine, go help them."

Caroline nodded before quickly scrambling out of the cage to go help the brothers and Tyler held the cage open still so Kenzie could crawl out. She did, her arm still throbbing as pulled herself up.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

She nodded. "Just give me a moment, maybe you can see what's going on?"

He nodded, leaving the RV just as a gun shot sounded and Kenzie's eyes widened as her hand grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be a gun that she had no idea how to use. Shemoved towards the exit, pushing on Tyler's back who blocking it. He finally moved out of the way and she stumbled to the ground, seeing Caroline up against the RV, looking terrified as a gun was held to her head by Jules.

"You're seriously going to just stand there?" Kenzie hissed at Tyler before glaring at the she bitch. "Let her go."

"No." Jules replied.

Kenzie glanced around, seeing Stefan on the ground and the guy that had tortured them above Damon, a stake raised. She inwardly sighed, knowing she would hate herself for this and hoping she really didn't screw this up as she raised the gun that was hidden behind her to the back of Tyler's head. He froze and Jules looked over with surprise.

"Let's try this again, let Caroline go, back away from Damon and I won't put a bullet through Tyler's skull."

"You do that and I'll put one through Caroline's." Jules warned her.

"But Caroline can survive it, can newly turned werewolves?" Kenzie asked raising an eyebrow at Jules, her voice steady as she released the safety on the gun.

Jules glanced back at the guy and with a small nod, he backed away from Damon as Jules lowered the gun.

"Let Tyler go." Jules snarled at her.

"Step away further, I'm not that dumb." Kenzie replied with a small snort.

Suddenly the wolves began to scream and clutch at their heads, leaving only Caroline, Kenzie and Tyler standing, looking around and trying to figure out what was going on. The wolves writhed on the ground as Damon and Stefan pushed themselves to their feet, looking towards a newcomer. Seeing that he was the one doing it, Kenzie put the safety back on before she lowered the gun, dropping it in the RV. She wiped her palms off on her jeans as though that could wipe away the memory of holding a gun.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go." The newcomer said.

Stefan nodded and Caroline grabbed Kenzie's arm, pulling the girl to where the brothers were. Damon quickly grabbed her other arm, causing her to hiss in pain. The wound was mostly healed but still tender and he looked down at her arm, his eyes darkening even more in anger.

"Get out of here. Now." The stranger told them.

The three vampires looked at each other and Damon scooped Kenzie up before the three used their speed to take off out of the woods. When they reached their cars, the brothers exchanged a look, before Stefan steered Caroline towards his car and Damon put Kenzie in his.

"No." Kenzie told him. "Can I go with Caroline? Please?"

"Are you sure?" Damon said.

She nodded. "We shouldn't be alone."

"I'll be with you."

She reached up and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I know, but I think we need each other right now."

Damon looked over at Stefan who was already looking towards them.

"Caroline wants Kenzie."

"Same." Damon replied, not looking too happy about it.

Stefan nodded, seeming to understand. "Why don't we meet at Caroline's house."

"Fine." Damon said, getting into the car and watching them drive off before turning to Kenzie to look her over. "How are you doing Redbird?"

Kenzie shook her head, looking down at her hands. "I'm fine Damon. Just a little knocked up."

"You don't seem fine." He noted.

She looked up at him. "I held a gun to someone's head. Actually, I held a gun, that right there gives me the heebie jeebies. But I held it to the head of someone I know, what if they tried to call my bluff?"

"Would you have shot him?"

Kenzie could only frown, looking down at her lap again. "Maybe, if it meant saving you."

"Why is it so important to save me?"

She shrugged. "You're my friend. You accept me in all my bitchy glory. It would suck if something happened to you."

He shook his head, letting out a low chuckle as he started the car and pulled it out onto the road. "I was going to kill them for hurting you. I heard you scream on the phone, I heard you hit the ground and if I see any one of them again, I'll rip their hearts out."

"Actually, I told the guy you would pull his teeth out one by one and shove it up his ass."

"Where do you get these threats?" He asked, clearly amused.

She shrugged, sending him a sidelong glance. "When I was in there, all I could think was, you were going to come, that you would do everything in your power to save me and you didn't disappoint. It almost got you killed. Why is it so important to save me?" she mirrored him.

"Same reason. You think anyone else would give a shit if something happened to me? Maybe my brother, maybe, but no one else. Face it Red, no one quite gets us like we do."

She gave him a ghost of a smile. "I know. We need to stick together."

"That we do." He agreed. "Are you sure you want to go to Caroline's"

"Tonight, yes. She's hurt, maybe more than me, she shouldn't be alone but tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded, pulling up to the curb of Caroline's house. "Call if you need me, I'll be here in an instant."

"I know." She whispered, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned towards her and at the last moment, she changed her mind, kissing him on the lips. She pulled away with an almost shy smile on her face and opened the door. He gave her hand a small squeeze, letting his hand fall away as she got out. She closed the door, leaning in to the window he had rolled down.

"I knew you'd come. I'd never lost faith." She whispered, before leaving the car and walking to the door of Caroline's house.

She didn't even get a chance to knock when the door opened and the tall blonde pulled her into the house, leading her into the living room before they hugged each other hard.

"I'm so sorry you got involved." Caroline cried.

"Shut up." Kenzie mumbled against her. "If it saved you some pain, then good, I wasn't letting those assholes take you without a fight."

Someone knocked on the door and the girls pulled apart as Caroline went to answer it.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked, one that Kenzie recognized as Tyler's.

"I'm fine." Came Caroline's cold reply.

"I had no idea they would come for you."

"Do you know what they did to me?" Caroline asked and Kenzie could hear her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry but it's crazy now okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me."

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?" Caroline cried.

"Caroline-"

But the blonde cut him off. "You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!"

"I didn't know what to do." Tyler protested.

"You help your friend, that's what you do. Instead you left it up to Kenzie, who is just a human. She's just a normal human girl, who had been knocked out and shot trying to protect me and you forced her hand to the point that she had to hold a gun to someone's head to save her friends lives because you just stood there and did nothing. Do you have any idea what this could do to her?"

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispered, looking extremely guilty.

"No it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened to us tonight, that will never happen again. So you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house!"

She slammed the door and when she didn't turn around, Kenzie moved towards the front door, seeing Caroline holding a hand to her mouth as she silently cried. Kenzie rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her friend and holding her while she sobbed. When she finally calmed down, she pulled away, wiping at her face.

"I didn't ask how you were doing with everything." Caroline whispered.

Kenzie shrugged. "I'm fine. I could use a shower and some clothes though."

"Nothing will fit you but we can make do. I'll use the shower in my mom's room." She led Kenzie upstairs, showing the girl where everything was and giving her a spare robe, promising to find her something to sleep in when they were done.

Kenzie stepped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could stand and stood under it, watching the blood turn the water a pinkish color as it washed away. She wiped at her eyes, vaguely noticing that it wasn't water from the shower but her tears and she abruptly sat down, letting the hot water hit her as she stared at the wall and cried. She didn't know how long she stayed there for but the water was just starting to cool when she wiped the last of her tears away and turned the shower off, getting out and drying off. She put on the robe that was too big on her and walked down the hall to Caroline's room, hearing the other shower still on.

When she entered, she stopped at seeing Damon sitting on the bed, a bag beside him, her phone in his hand. "Thought you could use a few things, plus I found your phone and shoes, did you throw them or something?" He asked before noticing her red, puffy eyes. "You're really not okay, are you?"

She bit her lip and shook her head and he stood up, holding out his arms. She rushed into them, burrowing her face in his chest.

"What if I had to shoot him?" Kenzie asked. "What if they killed Caroline, or Stefan, or you?"

He sighed, petting her hair as she cried. The door opened and Caroline stood there, waiting for the other vampire to look at her before giving him a small nod and holding up a hand, indicating she would give them 5 minutes. He mouthed the words thank you to her as she crept back out of the room.

"Redbird, you didn't have to and we're all fine."

"It's my fault. I told Caroline to wait for me so we could talk and because of that they got both of us."

"They would've taken Caroline regardless. You just had the bad luck of being there when it happened."

Kenzie just shook her head, her arms wrapped tight around his middle. She finally pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "Thanks for the clothes." She whispered.

"You going to be okay?"

She gave a faint smile. "You know me, nothing really bothers me. I should go check on Caroline."

He kissed the top of her head, pulling her in for another quick hug. "Call me. You'll be safe here, Red, I promise."

"I know." She looked up and placed a hand on either side of his face, going up on her toes, to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you, for always being there."

He gave a small half smile as she took her bag and left, changing quickly in the bathroom before trying to control her hair. She had given up and was just coming out of the bathroom as the doorbell rang. She met up with Caroline in the hallway who looked around the corner and announced that it was Stefan.

Kenzie stood back as Caroline opened the door.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked.

"I was a bit worried about you two after everything you went through tonight."

"We're fine." Caroline assured him.

"Good but just in case, I brought some back up."

He stepped away and Caroline opened the door wider to reveal Bonnie and Elena standing there with pillows.

"We're gonna slumber in." Elena announced.

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie agreed.

Kenzie watched as Caroline broke down again and both girls rushed forward to embrace her. Suddenly, she wished that she had friends like that who would be there for her like the two were for Caroline. And then she felt awkward. Bonnie and Elena were here and she was no longer needed. She figured she would just call Damon to come get her and turned to move back to Caroline's room when Elena called out to her.

"Come here." Elena said, "You're a part of this too."

"I don't really think I am." Kenzie replied, "I was just going to-"

"Come here." Bonnie gently told her. "We can't even begin to imagine what you girls went through."

She hesitantly stepped forward and Caroline blindly reached an arm back, grabbing for Kenzie and pulling her closer into the circle of friends. Their arms wrapped around her and Kenzie broke down.

… … …


	21. Curious

Disclaimer: See prologue.

AN: soooo we still have some readers?

and on another note, you should know that I have published my original fiction. epub anyways. It's available at Smashwords and is shipping to all retailers this week. I currently have 25% sample for free and it's only 99 cents to buy right now, if you're interested, let me know, I'll send you the link. or you can go to my profile page and follow the links. It's been "shipped" to all major retailers. The book is called Cursed. the author is C.D. Blaire so look for it on any ebooks site. let me know what you think.

thanks

... ... ...

_Speaking of heaven, she looked like a god on earth_  
_ It was something I could not understand, or explain_  
_ I mean you_  
_ Don't know_  
_ The things I do for you while you are out cold_  
_ The things I do for you will lead to my breakdown_  
_ And I'm still curious_

Kenzie woke up the next morning to a phone ringing and a body hitting the floor.

"Hello?" Elena sleepily answered.

"Elena." Caroline complained as Bonnie let out a groan.

The brunette crawled out of the room and Kenzie let out her own groan as she lifted up her upper body to look around. She had fallen asleep on the end of the bed, while the other three girls were squished together at the top. Kenzie looked over at them just as Caroline caught sight of her and burst out laughing. Bonnie lifted her head and upon seeing Kenzie, began giggling.

"Your hair." Caroline gasped in between laughter as Elena crawled back into the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a yawn before catching sight of Kenzie and giggling madly.

"And this is why I never have sleepovers." Kenzie griped, lifting her arms and trying to make a part through her wild curls so the girls could see her glaring at them. "My hair has a mind of its own. We both share a body and have come to an understanding, which includes letting it do whatever the hell it wants in the morning, so nyeah."

The girls finally stopped giggling as Kenzie fought with her hair only to fall off the edge of the bed, setting the girls off into another round of giggles. They heard her muttering and finally her head popped up, a bright cheery smile on her face.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"As much as I would love to stay, Stefan and I are heading up to the lake house for some alone time." Elena announced, gathering up her clothes.

"Boo, you whore. what about you guys?" Kenzie looked hopefully at the other two girls.

"Why don't we head to the Grill?" Bonnie suggested. "I'm starving too."

"Yay." Kenzie jumped up with a small clap of her hands. "See Bonnie? We could totally get along."

The witch smiled at her, happy that they were getting along now. The redhead wasn't so bad once you got past the snarkiness and their difference of opinions when it came to Vampires or Damon in general. She had seen a softer side of Kenzie, one she wouldn't mind getting to know.

The girls changed into their clothes for the day and split up outside of Caroline's house. Elena going to meet up with Stefan and the other three going to the Mystic Grill. They made small talk on the way there and when they were sitting down, Bonnie looked between the two of them.

"I have a plan." She announced. "I think I'll need your help. We still don't know what Elijah is up to."

"No, we don't." Caroline agreed.

"So I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows."

"Who's Luka?" Kenzie interrupted them, knowing she was still missing parts of the story.

"Oh." Caroline exclaimed. "the guy who did the mind thingy to the werewolves, Luka is his son, who seemed to be crushing on Bonnie only to learn that they are working for Elijah."

Kenzie shook her head in disbelief. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm in a Soap Opera."

"Trust me, so do we." Caroline said with a nod. "but Bon, I don't think he's gonna tell you anything."

"I didn't say he was gonna have a choice." The witch replied with a devious smile.

"your cool factor just shot up like, a million." Kenzie told her.

Caroline looked past her and waved at someone and she turned to see Matt walk by and totally snub her.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked

The blonde frowned as she watched Matt walk away "Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were..." She stopped, letting out a sigh with a small shake of her head. "I don't know."

"Go talk to him." Kenzie suggested.

Caroline nodded, still staring at Matt as she stood up and made her way towards him. The two girls watched briefly before turning back to each other.

"So what's your plan?"Kenzie asked.

"Kill him with kindness." Bonnie replied. "show up with a peace offering, let him take said peace offering and it will knock him out, then I have a spell to learn what I need to."

"Where are you going to do that?" Kenzie asked. "here's a little obvious."

"I know." Bonnie replied with a frown, "I'm still working out the details, we'll get it."

"Give me a few and I'm sure- hey" She stood up, seeing Tyler had entered, making a beeline for Caroline. "I don't want him anywhere near her." She hissed as her hands began to shake, remembering what she had to do last night to save her friends.

"Kenzie, it's okay." Bonnie replied, shooting her a worried look.

"Did you see that? He bumped her, then pocketed her phone. Why would he steal her phone? Tell Caroline, I'm gonna follow him."

She left in a rush before Bonnie could stop her and followed Tyler outside, chasing him across the parking lot as he made his way into the woods. Kenzie contemplated calling out to him but stopped as he met up with a group of people. That group being Jules and the werewolves that were still alive. She stayed as far back as she dared, watching them as Tyler pulled out Caroline's phone and typed out a message, waiting a few moments before speaking.

"She's going to Dunham lake. Her family has a house up there."

"Nice. Let's go get our doppelganger." The guy who had tortured her and Caroline announced.

Kenzie slipped away, calling Elena, then Stefan when she was back on the street. Neither answered and she let out a noise of frustration as she called Damon.

"Redbird." He said by way of greeting.

"Hi." She replied. "I can't get a hold of Stelena."

"Stelena?" he asked in amusement.

"Celebrity couple name to shorten my explanation which you totally ruined by making me explain it. But I can't get a hold of them and well, we have-"

"I swear if you say a problem, I'm going to rip out someone's spine." He groaned.

"Where are you?" Kenzie asked.

"At the Lockwood's, keeping an eye on Elijah."

Kenzie sighed, tiredly rubbing at her forehead. "Okay, let me give you the short version. Tyler pocketed Caroline's phone, I followed him, he met up with Jules and that asshole who shot me and basically found out where Stelena are going and they know she's the doppelganger."

"Why am I not surprised they're still in town?"

"Because they're complete dumbasses? What do I do?"

"Keep trying them? Go up there to warn them? I can't leave here just yet."

"That's a big no, unless it's walking distance. I don't drive, Damon."

"You don't?" He asked in confusion. "How did I not know this? Look, just, go back to the Grill, hang out with your friends and keep trying them. How many wolves were there?"

"4 including Tyler, maybe a few more that I couldn't see?"

"I somehow doubt they're all going up there, they need the moonstone and the doppelganger. Stefan can handle who ever ends up there, just keep trying them. I'll deal with whoever is left after this stupid tea."

"I really doubt Elijah is going to do anything with the whole council there."

"I want to know more about him."

"Hi, you came." A female voice cried, then she heard the sound of a kiss being exchanged.

"Oh god, Damon. Who are you making out with now, is it Rose?"

"Rose took off while you were all feverish. I'm sure she's in Antarctica by now."

"So much for wanting to help. Wait so who is it?"

"Hold on." The noise around him dimmed. "She's my cover for being here, that's all. It's the news reporter, she had to interview Elijah, I'm using her to get closer. I haven't slept with her or anything."

Kenzie grew quiet as she tried to mull this over in her mind, wondering just why the thought of him kissing someone bothered her and why him announcing he hadn't slept with her made her sigh in relief.

"Kenzie? Red? Still there?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "Look, Damon, you don't owe me an explanation, it doesn't matter if you slept with her or not, F.B.'s and all that, ya know?"

"Yeah." He quietly replied. "Look, just, keep trying, try Tyler, even. As much as I hate him, he might not know what the hell they plan to do to Elena and if he does, then so kindly remind him what I'll do to him. It involves a dull spoon and digging out his kidney."

"I like it." Kenzie replied. "Can I meet you at your place? Bonnie and Caroline are doing this whole, trying to get Luka to talk thing with her witchiness and they really don't need me around too."

He sighed and Kenzie had the slightest feeling he didn't really want her too. "Look, if you don't want me-"

"Red? Shut up. Go home, do whatever girly things you need to do and meet me at my place in a couple hours."

She grinned. "Kay, talk to you later."

She tried Stefan and Elena again and left both a message, letting them know that the wolves would be making an appearance and to call her back for more information. After, she tried Caroline's phone, doubting Tyler would pick up and it rang before going to voicemail. Tyler's phone went directly to voicemail and Kenzie sighed before typing out a quick message to Caroline's phone.

_Tyler, I know you have Caroline's phone, I saw you take it._

A few moments later, a message came back. _'This doesn't concern you, I don't want to be like this anymore.'_

_'It concerned me the moment that bitch Jules took a huge chunk out of me the night of the full moon.'_

_'She bit you? Oh man, look I had no idea. But they don't want the vampires to break the curse.'_

Kenzie frowned, if she remembered correctly, the curse being broken would mean that Elena would have to die. She typed out another message.

'_We don't want the curse broken.'_

_'Stop lying to me. I'm sick of the lies, don't you think I don't know what's going on?'_

_'Tyler, did they tell you that in order to break the curse, Elena has to die? Don't you think that your wolves are also going to kill her? Think about it.'_

She waited but he didn't respond and she hoped he was either stopping the plan, or coming up with a way to stop it. She reached her house and decided to hop in the shower and get ready. After doing her hair and makeup and slipping into a short green skirt and black top, she began rummaging around in her dresser, looking for her green bracelet that she wanted to wear. She couldn't remember where she had left it, or if it even got unpacked so when she couldn't find it on her dresser, she tried her desk. She opened up the top drawer, moving some things around and froze when she found a cell phone. Kenzie pulled it out of the drawer, remembering she had found it her first week here but had shut it off and immediately forgotten about it.

Now, she turned it on but there were no new messages. She stared at it, jumping when it began to vibrate, indicating a message had just come in from a blocked number.

_Are you prepared to do whatever you need to?_

Completely spooked, Kenzie ran to the window and stared outside, hoping to see something. She knew someone was watching her and it was creepy. They had to have seen her turn the phone on, like they had been waiting for her. Oh god, what if they were watching her change? Ick. The phone buzzed again and she looked down at it.

_If you want to know more, keep this phone close._

She was tempted to drop it and stomp on it but instead, closed it, slipping it into her purse. She threw on some boots, deciding she was leaving to go see Damon now. Maybe he would have a clue about her creepy phone stalker.

When she got to his house, the door was open and she hesitated outside the threshold, contemplating whether she should go in or not. She poked her head in and seeing nothing amiss, quietly crept into the house, picking up her phone and dialing Damon. She heard it ringing inside the house and a female voice speaking, a voice she hated with a passion by now.

"Ugh, it's Damon's little redheaded whore. Maybe we should invite her to the party what do you think?"

"I think if you ever touch her again, I will hunt down everything and everyone you hold dear and make you watch as I kill each and every one of them slowly and painfully."

"Wow, she really is your soft spot, huh? Funny, considering everything I read about you, caring is not really your forte."

Kenzie heard Damon's cry of pain and immediately looked around for a weapon, finding only a sword, the one he had used the night she was bitten. She picked it up then flattened herself against the wall, crouching down and peeking around the corner, her jaw dropping at seeing Alaric on the floor, supposedly dead and Damon bound to a chair, some type of collar with wooden spikes around his neck that dug into his skin whenever someone yanked on the chains.

"So where's the Moonstone?" Jules asked Damon.

"Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now." Damon said with a low chuckle. "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

Jules moved closer to glare at him. "This time, it's going to be you."

The guy holding the chains yanked on them and Damon let out another yell of pain as he gritted his teeth and glared at him. Kenzie slapped a hand over her mouth so as not to cry out. She wanted to charge out there, sword swinging and hoping to take a couple of them out before they killed her but it still wouldn't free Damon and she had to make sure that happened first.

Someone handed Jules a shotgun and she leaned on it as she glared at Damon. "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage." She lifted the gun, aiming it at him. "Where's the moonstone?"

Damon let out a small snort as he smirked at her. "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it."

Kenzie knew she didn't have a choice now, she would have to go in there and start swinging, she would have to trust that Damon would get himself out to finish saving her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and stood up, lifting the sword and ready to charge in when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around, dropping the sword in shock at seeing Elijah there. He grabbed the sword before it hit the ground and gave her a kind smile, before holding a finger to his lips, to tell her to be quiet. She only nodded, staring at him with wide eyes as he walked past her into the living room, motioning for her to follow.

"You looking for this?" Elijah asked.

Everyone turned to look at them and she saw Damon's confused look at Elijah being there before seeing Kenzie. She saw his eyes widen a bit but she gave him an imperceptible shake of her head, wanting him to stay quiet.

Elijah stepped forward and placed the moonstone on a table with a flourish of his hand before stepping back and motioning to the wolves. "Go ahead and take it."

One wolf rushed forward but Elijah used his speed to meet him, ripping out his heart in the process. Two more guys rushed him and he ripped both of their hearts out too. Kenzie's eyes widened as she let out a small noise of horror, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She threatened many people with removing internal organs, had watched the Elijah pull out Vampire Hearts from behind but seeing it actually being done over and over on what really looked like humans, left her a little green. She glanced at Damon, who actually had an impressed look on his face and she shook her head with a small roll of her eyes, stepping towards him so she could release him.

Jules took off, using her supernatural speed and knocked into Kenzie, sending the tiny teen flying. She was caught by Elijah, who gently placed her on the ground with a small smile before turning to the remaining wolf, who was now curled up into a ball trying to look as small as possible.

"What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes, no, yes?" Elijah's hand hovered over the guys chest who shook his head, looking terrified. "Where did the girl go?"

"I don't know." Damon replied. "She hit Red while she was taking off, probably to hide."

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah replied, swinging his fist back and punching the wolf in the face, snapping his neck in the same instant and killing him.

"Sick." Kenzie whispered, staring half in horror and half in awe.

Elijah smiled at her again as he grabbed the chains, yanking them off Damon. He stepped back, raising an eyebrow at Damon. "you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?"

Damon's eyes narrowed as he stared at the Original Vampire who only stepped further back, turning so he could grab the moonstone.

"Thank you." Kenzie called out to him and he stopped turning to face her with an indecipherable look on his face. "I know you and Elena have this deal but thank you, for saving him."

His head tilted to the side and when Kenzie blinked, he was suddenly standing in front of her. She only looked at him, no fear on her face.

"You are the decoy Doppelganger from Richmond, are you not?"

"I'm a twin and the evil one so technically, a doppelganger, if that helps."

"Shut up." Damon groaned.

"But you are not the Petrova Doppelganger. You do not fear me." Elijah noted. "You almost tried to take the wolves on with a sword, one you did not know how to use and yet you did not fear that although it would have meant your death."

"That one's not quite right in the head." Damon drawled. "A little damaged, doesn't know when to be scared."

"It's actually quite refreshing." Elijah told her, lifting her hand to place a kiss on the back of it. "I am Elijah."

"I know." She replied, "I'm Mackenzie, Kenzie actually."

"Mackenzie. What a pretty name for a beautiful girl. The pleasure is all mine."

Kenzie bit her lip to stop the smile threatening to break through. "Are you flirting with me?" She glanced at Damon. "Check me out, an original Vampire is flirting with me. That's like, celebrity level in the supernatural world, isn't it?"

Damon groaned again.

"You are a breath of fresh air. Until we meet again Mackenzie." He turned and grabbed the moonstone before leaving.

"What if he had killed you?" Damon asked with a scowl as she moved towards him, trying to help him out of the collar that was still around his neck.

"Pretty sure I'm on Elena's do not kill list, at least I hope I am" She told him, watching as he ripped the collar off. "Oh god, your neck."

He shrugged it off, "I've already had a pencil driven through my neck thanks to your new boyfriend."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Please, he was probably trying to piss you off and I can't believe it worked. So, is Ric dead?"

"No, he has a fancy ring, he'll be alive soon, Stay here, I'm going to get blood." He left and his phone started ringing. Kenzie looked at the call display and picked up.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Kenzie, everything okay? Where's Damon?"

"Getting a snack from the basement. There was an issue with some wolves, then Elijah was here and he killed them and I think he was flirting with me."

"You're turning into a Vampire magnet like Elena."

Kenzie laughed. "I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

"Of course, I really do need to talk with Damon though."

"No prob, here he is."

Damon finished drinking from the blood pack and took the phone from her, talking to Bonnie for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Great."

"What?"

"Elijah is only keeping Elena alive right now so he can kill her."

"What? But I thought he was supposed to protect us."

"Yes. Us. Not her."

They both looked over at Alaric who was groaning as he sat up.

"Finally." Damon huffed "You missed all the fun."

Alaric ignored him as he sat up and reached for his phone. Damon motioned to Kenzie to help him roll up the blood stained carpet.

"Ew, gross. No."

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

"Seriously." She confirmed. "You're a Vampire, use your strength and do it."

He glared at her before rolling it up himself and leaving the room with it just as Alaric finished his phone call. He gingerly got to his feet, telling Kenzie to tell Damon he would talk to them tomorrow before letting himself out.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, huffing when Stefan greeted her.

"Finally. Did you get my messages? Are you guys okay? Did they show?"

"Yes." Stefan replied. "Brady and Tyler were here. Brady shot me and went after Elena and Tyler confirmed with me what you had told him and I killed Brady. We're both okay. What happened there?"

Kenzie quickly gave him a rundown of events but passed the phone off to Damon so he could tell his brother about the conversation with Bonnie. When he hung up, he turned to her.

"You were seriously coming in here to try and rescue me with a sword?"

"well, maybe not rescue you. Just distract them so when they come after me, you would be free to save me."

He gave her a look. "Your logic is dumb."

"Yes, 'cause her shooting you was a great idea."

He grabbed her arms, pulling her closer to stare at her. "Stop trying to save me, you're going to get yourself killed."

She pulled away from him with a scowl. "I'll stop when you stop."

"Don't be stupid."

"Then you don't be stupid."

He grabbed her arms again, staring hard at her. "Kenzie, I have lived for over 160 years. Whatever happens, happens. But you, you haven't even begun yet, stop trying to throw it all away."

Her face flushed red as she glared at him, her voice getting louder. "I'm not purposely doing it but I'm not just going to stand around while someone tries to kill you."

"Why do you care so much?" He yelled.

"Because I lo-" She stopped, her nose wrinkling in confusion as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. And she had. She knew they were fighting about saving each other and she had been about to tell him why but it was like her mind had gone momentarily blank.

"Because you're my best friend." She lamely replied.

Damon's grip had tightened in shock when she almost said what he was pretty sure would be a declaration of love, but that was impossible.

He pulled her closer, crushing her against his chest. "Oh Redbird, don't die for me, it's not worth it."

She mumbled something against his chest and he loosened his grip so she could pull away. She did, sending him a glare. "I won't get the chance if you decide to kill me by smothering. But as I was so eloquently mumbling into your chest. I beg to differ."

He rolled his eyes, stepping away as he grabbed her hand, pulling her along to his bedroom. "I need a shower, care to join?"

"Sure you don't want to call Andie? I'm sure she would love to join you."

"You're lucky green looks so good on you."

"I'm so not jealous. I just don't see why you have to use your mind thingy to compel her into thinking you're having wild crazy monkey sex. You don't need her for anything, you can find other ways."

He pulled her into his bedroom, walking her back until her legs were against the bed when he pushed her down, hovering over her.

"What bugs you so much? The fact that she thinks we're a hot and heavy item? Or the fact that I compelled her?"

Her mouth opened before snapping shut as she glared at him, pushing him away so she could sit up. "Have you gotten hot and heavy with her?"

"I told you, no."

"Just making sure you weren't lying." She replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh, right and you can tell when I'm lying?"

"I have my ways."

"Do share." He urged her.

"And give away all my trade secrets?" She asked with a smirk, standing up and pulling her shirt off over her head.

"Ah, you little minx." He grabbed her pulling her to him as he playfully attacked her neck.

"This isn't the shower." She sang.

"Don't care." He replied back before pulling away to look at her. "So, Stelena? What awesome name would we have?"

She cocked her head to the side, thinking about it. "Hmm, how about Damenzie? Dakenzie? Kenmon?"

He laughed, returning his attention to her neck. They were interrupted by a phone beeping.

"Tell whoever it is, to fuck off." They told each other before their eyes widened in surprise.

"That's not my phone." They said at the same time.

Kenzie pursed her lips. "Well it's not- Oh. Oh no."

She pulled away for him to grab the spare phone she had found.

"That's not your phone." He observed.

"No, it's not." She opened the phone, gasping when she read the message.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone's here." She whispered, handing him the phone.

_Stay away from him.  
_

"Whose phone is this?" Damon demanded to know.

"I don't know. I found it my first week here and I just remembered to turn it on. When I did, someone sent these messages." She quickly pulled them up to show him. "Someone's watching me."

He glanced around, placing a finger to his lips before disappearing in a flash. She kept quiet, not daring to move until he returned.

"Someone was here, they're long gone now." He told her.

"I'm creeped out." She whispered.

"No idea who it is?"

She shook her head. "not a clue."

"Tell me everything that happened the day you got that."

She told him about Caroline's party and seeing two figures watching from the woods and how she followed them, when she came across the phone.

Damon sighed. "So it's not Elijah, can't be Katherine. It's Jack or Jill, it has to be."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You think so? I need to talk to them."

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope, just curious. I need to know how my family is connected to this town."

"Listen, I know you want to find out more about your family but believe me, some family secrets are better kept secret." Damon told her.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said with a frown.

"It means that, maybe you won't like what you find out, maybe they only want to kill you."

"Why haven't they?" Kenzie asked. "My guess is they want to know as much about me as I want to know about them."

Damon tugged the phone out of her hand. "So, are you going to listen to that message?"

"No." She replied with a roll of her eyes, jumping on him and kissing him. "Let's go take a shower."

He grinned, using his supernatural speed to the bathroom.

… … …


	22. Cold Hearted

Disclaimer: See prologue.

AN: soooo we still have some readers?

and on another note, you should know that I have published my original fiction. epub anyways. It's available at Smashwords and is shipping to all retailers this week. I currently have 25% sample for free and it's only 99 cents to buy right now, if you're interested, let me know, I'll send you the link. or you can go to my profile page and follow the links. It's been "shipped" to all major retailers. The book is called Cursed. the author is C.D. Blaire so look for it on any ebooks site. let me know what you think.

thanks

... ... ...

_He's a cold-hearted snake _  
_ Look into his eyes _  
_ Oh oh oh oh_  
_ He's been tellin' lies _  
_ He's a lover boy at play _  
_ He don't play by rules _  
_ Oh oh oh oh _  
_ Girl don't play the fool-no_

Kenzie woke up to someone walking into the room, demanding to know what was going on. She opened an eye to look at some woman standing at the doorway, looking extremely put out.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded to know.

Kenzie rolled over with a yawn. "Let me guess, Andie Starr."

"What are you doing in Damon's room? Where is he?"

"Right here." He replied, coming up behind her. "Kenzie, meet my fake girlfriend Andie. Andie, this is Kenzie, who is a lot of fun in bed."

"Aren't I more fun?" the reporter asked with a pout.

"I wouldn't know." Damon replied, glancing over at Kenzie with a roll of his eyes.

"But of course you would." Andie protested.

Damon spun her around to stare in her eyes. "We'll meet at the Grill to eat later. You showed up to say good morning before going to work, we had a _great_ morning." He smirked raising his eyebrows to show exactly what he meant. "And you'll remember nothing of Kenzie."

"I'll remember nothing of Kenzie." She agreed.

"Good. Now go."

Andie left and Damon looked to the redhead still in his bed who raised an eyebrow at him. "Darn, I thought we were going to have to have a rumble."

"If you want to, by all means, I won't stop you, it would be really hot."

"Pfft, I could so take her."

"Of course you can." He replied in a condescending tone as he pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

She only stuck her tongue out at him, listening to him talk to whom she could only assume was his brother, her curiosity piqued when he announced that Tyler had run away from home and how that chapter was closed and they could focus on… he didn't finish that sentence and she guessed that Stefan did because he began mentioning a dagger and how he was checking everything over because he didn't want surprises. Damon turned to her with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day." He hung up and tossed the phone aside, moving towards the bed with a smirk.

"And what are you up to today?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, grab some food at the Grill."

"Coming to spy on me?"

"No." Kenzie scoffed, getting up. "I need food too, you know."

"Sure." His tone, showed he clearly didn't believe her. "Listen, I have to go plan this murder and I'm going to get Andie to plan us a cute little dinner party for said murder."

"Who are you murdering?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Elijah." He replied.

She pouted. "But he has pretty cheekbones and acts all old fashioned and stuff. Plus I like how it bugs you when he flirts with me."

"It doesn't bug me." He denied. "But, considering the whole flirting thing, you're coming now."

"Am I?"

"Yes. We can lull him into a sense of security with you and your charm."

"Unless he figures it out and decides to kill me."

He waved her off. "You'll be fine. See you back here tonight?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward to kiss him, taking him by surprise at the softness and gentleness of it. "I'll be here."

"Good, now I'm going to go before I take you and decide to ravage you all over again."

"And that would be so bad?" Kenzie asked with a mock pout.

"In the sense that it would distract me from my planning a murder, yes. I'll see you later."

This time, he leaned forward to kiss her and she grinned as he pulled away and left. She watched him before getting up and deciding that today would be a great day to put her plan that she had forgotten about into action. He would be distracted so there was no way he would follow her.

She got up and quickly changed, sneaking into Stefan's room to steal some of Elena's clothes before making a quick trip into the basement for some blood packs before leaving the Salvatore house to go to the tomb. The whole way there, she drank a huge water bottle mixed with vervain just in case and when she arrived, she looked around to make sure she wasn't followed before hurrying down the steps.

Katherine was in the tomb, looking severely desiccated and Kenzie knelt in front of her, pulling out a blood bag and pouring some into a cup for the vampire to drink.

"More." She rasped, weakly reaching for Kenzie.

"Here's the thing, I know you can't leave here, which admittedly sucks for you, so I know I can stand right outside the tomb and talk to you but you won't tell me anything that way, will you?"

"More." The vampire rasped.

Kenzie poured some more blood, just holding it out of reach. "I'll give this to you now and when we're done chatting, I'll give you all the blood bags I swiped for you, if I like your answers."

Katherine took the blood, greedily gulping it down and Kenzie gave her one more cup before settling back.

"I could kill you again before you even blink." Katherine whispered, only a bit of color having returned. "But something tells me it still won't take."

"Again?" Kenzie shook her head. "Wait, before you answer that, you should know, my veins are chock full of vervain so my blood is of no use to you."

"I could kill you over and over until it leaves your system."

The redhead frowned. "How do you plan on killing me over and over?"

"Lots of ways, spitfire. I can become very creative if I have the time to do it again and again."

Kenzie sighed. "I'm not a Gilbert, I don't have a special ring that will bring me back to life, it only protects me from Vampires."

"Then explain the masquerade." Katherine said with a raised brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I killed you, I broke your neck and yet, here you stand before me."

A frown from the teenager as she asked again "What are you talking about?"

Katherine smirked. "Looks like your boy compelled you after you came back to life."

Kenzie shook her head. "No, you're lying. Damon said if I came here you would fill my head with lies."

The vampire used the wall to pull herself up into a sitting position. "Or perhaps Damon didn't want you coming here because he knew you would find out the truth. I killed you, your ring saved you and he made you forget. Pity I didn't think of the ring before but how was I to know your parents would give it to you and not your sister."

"What do you know about my ring?" Kenzie demanded to know, not correcting her on her sister being gone. "What do you know about my family?"

"A lot more than you think."

"Will you tell me?

"And what do I get out of the deal?"

Kenzie held up the blood bags. "These are all yours, plus anything else you want while you're down here."

"Clothes and more blood to start and if you can get me out of here, I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not a witch, I can't do that."

"Pity." Katherine replied with a mock pout.

"I have blood and clothes and if I can find a way to get you out, I will."

"Then what do you wanna know, Red?"

"Who are Jack and Jill Miller?"

"The founding family Millers." Katherine told her "But I heard they were stricken from that record once Jill was turned."

"Who turned her?" Kenzie asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer.

"Why me, of course."

"Why?"

"Because she asked. I was trying to keep a low profile but Jill threatened to go public with who I was if I didn't turn her, so I killed her. But she was wearing that nifty little ring you have there and besides being able to resist compulsion, it protects the wearer from a Supernatural Death."

Kenzie stared down at her ring in shock, wanting to ask more about it but needing to hear about Jack and Jill more.

"Jill just came back when she awoke." Katherine continued. "So this time I heard her out. She just had Cynthia and was sick and knew she would die without my help so asked me to change her. In exchange, she would do whatever I asked of her."

"Then where was Jack?"

"He came home after he heard his wife had given birth and he found her changed, different. So she removed his ring and turned him. Not long after, the Vampires were locked in this tomb, Jack and Jill included."

"What happened to Cynthia?"

"When Jill learned that the families were planning a hunt, she warned me but was unsure of when. She made me promise that if I ever got out, I would take Cynthia to her family out west, she made me promise to keep her safe."

"Is that what happened? You escaped and took her to her family?"

Katherine's mouth twisted into a smirk. "I escaped, even took Baby Miller with me, at the time, I had no idea why. But I did."

"Who ended up raising her?"

Katherine met her eyes, slowly raising an eyebrow. "Me."

… … …

Kenzie's head was spinning as she left the tomb, the blood bags and clothes left for Katherine as promised. She didn't know what to make of everything she had learned. Katherine raised Cynthia, Katherine kept tabs on the Miller family and Katherine was the one who had given her and Mads that jewelry box all those years ago. When she asked her why, the vampire had replied that she had turned Cynthia all those years ago after she had her own family and her husband died. Unfortunately, Cynthia was staked almost 15 years ago and something had prompted Katherine to find the remaining Millers that Cynthia kept tabs on and pass on the box Cynthia had held so dear, as well as the ring Kenzie now wore. Kenzie had told her that her dad said the ring was in the family for years but Katherine only waved her away. The jewelry box was given to the girls who were made to not remember exactly what Katherine looked like and the ring was given to their parents and compelled to think it was always in the family.

Kenzie was so confused, it didn't make any sense. First off, why would Katherine care enough to look after a child? Second of all, why would she look for the Millers after all those years to give them Cynthia's worldly possession? Third, why go through all the trouble to put the stuff back into the family, which brought her to point number four, or rather, point one again. Why would Katherine care?

After that, Kenzie had wanted to know why Katherine had said she killed her. Why, where, when and then she had to try and somehow put the pieces together about what happened to make her forget. She had drilled Katherine on the rings, asking if they made you forget but the vampire had only shook her head. The rings didn't work like that and it didn't make everyone else forget so chances were she was compelled to forget and everyone didn't talk about it, which would explain why everyone was acting so weird with her after the ball.

So that begged the question, who compelled her and why? She never took the ring off, meaning someone had gotten it off of her. She very much doubted Caroline would have done that to her. She didn't see Stefan doing it either, which left Damon but why would he do that to her? She trusted him with everything and she thought he had enough respect for her to not pull a stunt like compelling her. But if it had to do with her death, did something happen that he thought it would be better if she forgot? Or did she, for some weird reason, ask him to make her forget?

She needed to go home, she needed to think. There was no way she could ask Damon this, he would just be super pissed that she went to see Katherine in the first place then tell her Katherine was lying, even if the vampire wasn't. For some reason, she just had a feeling that Katherine wasn't lying but there was no way she could prove that without the memory she had lost, if she had lost it.

She was only confusing herself.

So she went home, writing down everything Katherine had told her. She wasn't one for keeping a diary but all of a sudden, it was important for her to start. She needed to remember these things, just in case something like this happened again.

When she was done, she looked at the time, realizing she had to get ready and get to Damon's house and charm Elijah. She threw open her closet, grabbing the first thing she came across, a white flowy dress with an empress waist and threw it on, not bothering with her hair. She touched up her make up and asked her father for a ride on his way to work.

The ride there was tense and her father asked her multiple times what was wrong but she only replied that it was nothing, she was just thinking about a project that her and Elena were starting after the family dinner the Salvatore's were having. Her dad, as usual, didn't question her and she kissed him on the cheek, wiping off the smudge of red lipstick before exiting the car.

As she reached the steps, someone joined her and she gave a small start of surprise.

"Ever thought of wearing a bell?" She wryly asked.

"I am sorry for startling you. I was unaware you would be joining us tonight." Elijah said with a small smile.

Kenzie shrugged, "What can I say, I like playing the adult."

"Can I assume you are here as Damon's date?"

She gave a strained smile as they reached the front door. "Damon and I- we're not- he's here with Andie. Wasn't she the one who planned this?"

"True. She was the one who invited me but I assumed they were friends. I apologize. May I accompany you?" He held out an arm and Kenzie took it without hesitation.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, the pleasure is all mine."

Kenzie looked away shyly as she rang the doorbell, her hand still in the crook of Elijah's arm as Damon answered the door.

"Ah yes, our last two guests have arrived. And together." He noted, trying to keep the look of annoyance off his face.

"We ran in to each other." Kenzie coolly replied, pushing past him and into the house.

"One moment." Elijah halted her as he turned to Damon. "Can I just say that if you have less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider."

"No, nothing, nothing dishonourable. Just getting to know you." Damon assured him.

"That's good." Elijah said with a small smile. "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

Kenzie froze and tried to extract her arm from Elijah but he tightened his grip, not letting her.

"Don't worry dear, I wouldn't dream of getting anything on that lovely little dress of yours."

"I'm not worried." Kenzie replied. "I was just going to leave you two to your posturing and see what the women folk are doing."

"I believe Damon and I are done here." The Original looked at the other vampire, who nodded. "great, then let us see if dinner is ready, yes?"

"John's here." Damon whispered, moving up on her other side.

Kenzie's head whipped to the side to glare at him, causing Elijah to stop their progress to see what had her so angry.

"Who invited him?" she seethed.

"No one, he appeared and won't leave."

"And who is this John you speak of?" Elijah asked.

"Elena's Uncle Father." Damon replied with a smirk. "Him and Redbird don't get along."

"Right because I'm usually friends with guys who knock me out and throw me into a burning basement full of Vampires."

"Shall I dispose of him?" Elijah asked.

"I would love that." Kenzie said with a smile. "But as much as I would love that, Elena might consider him to be on her do not kill list, god only knows why. So I guess he can live for now."

Everyone moved into the dining room where Jenna and Andie were setting the table.

"Elijah." Jenna smiled warmly at him before noticing Kenzie. "Kenzie, I didn't know you were joining us."

The redhead smiled. "Well, you know how dad and I can't cook and he's working so here I am."

"How nice to meet you." Andie gushed, stepping forward to shake her hand. "Kenzie is it?"

"Yes and you're Andie Starr, how nice to meet you." Kenzie replied, letting go of Elijah and shaking her hand before turning to the remaining two. "Hello Mr. Saltzman and you-" She sneered at John. "-You can leave now."

"Good to see you again, Kenzie."

"You can call me Mackenzie." She told him with a big fake smile. "Because we're in no way friends."

"Come on now." John said. "We're all here for a delightful meal."

"That you weren't invited to." Kenzie snapped. "So why are you even here?"

"Um, dinner's ready." Jenna called, in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Why don't we all sit down."

Everyone moved to their seats, Elijah holding out Kenzie's chair for her before taking the seat beside her.

"I never did get to tell you how lovely you look tonight." Elijah told her.

Kenzie blushed. "Thank you."

Jenna poured some wine for everyone, hesitating beside Kenzie's glass.

"Did you want some water or juice?" she asked.

"Why not stick me at the kiddie's table too while you're at it." Kenzie muttered.

"One drink can do no harm." Elijah suggested. "I will take responsibility for her."

"I don't need a babysitter." Kenzie muttered, rolling her eyes.

"If you think so." Jenna said, pouring Kenzie a glass before taking a seat.

"I did not think so, I was merely trying to alienate you less." He assured Kenzie, who shot him a grateful smile.

The dinner started and the conversation moving towards the founding of Mystic Falls.

"I hate to break it to you Damon, Kenzie but according to Elijah, your families are so not founders of this town."

"Hmm, do tell." Damon prompted.

"I did not realize you were from what they refer to as a founding family." Elijah ignored Damon to speak with Kenzie who only shrugged.

"I moved here recently but there's been a lot speculation, I don't really pay attention to it. Can you pass the potatoes please?"

Conversation carried on around her and while she knew she was supposed to be charming Elijah, her mind was on everything she had learned today and what exactly it could mean.

"Your mind is elsewhere." Elijah whispered, leaning close to speak in her ear.

Kenzie glanced up at Damon, whose knuckles were white but motioned for her to continue.

"It's nothing." She whispered. "Just family business."

"If that is all."

"It is." She assured him.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." Damon stood up from the table, looking around.

Kenzie stopped herself from letting out a snort, wondering just how long that was.

"None for me thanks." Alaric announced as he and everyone else began to stand. "Nine bottles of wine is my limit."

Kenzie also stood, watching the look Damon gave Andie.

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study."

"What are we, in the middle ages?" Kenzie asked, shooting Andie a look of disbelief before glancing at Damon who was making eyes at Andie. "If you suggest us women folk do the dishes, I'm out, I don't do dishes."

The adults all looked at her and she shrugged. "Just being honest."

"Well, I must say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah told them.

"I like you." Andie said with a grin and Kenzie bit back a really nasty insult.

Her phone began to ring and Kenzie excused herself to answer it. She pulled it out of her purse as she stepped outside, seeing it was Stefan.

"Hello?"

"Kenzie. Where are you? Tell me you're with Damon, that you got dragged into this plan for tonight."

"I'm at your place, if that's what you're wondering and kind of yes, I think I'm Elijah's date."

"Wait, what? No, never mind. Look, you need to stop him. Whatever he has planned, stop it."

"Why?"

"Because we found something. John gave Damon this knife meant to kill an original but John is trying to kill Damon and Elijah, listen. 'It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it.'"

"Oh god." She whispered. "I'm on it."

She ran back into the house, ignoring the calls of Jenna and Andie as she ran for the study and burst in, seeing Damon drop what she could only assume was the dagger as Elijah turned to her.

"Hey." Kenzie cried, walking further into the study, stopping by Damon, who looked ready to murder her. "Hi, um, dessert? Soon anyways? I was wondering, Elijah, did you want to get some fresh air with me?"

"That sounds lovely." Elijah smiled, handing his drink to Damon as Kenzie pulled out her phone and tapped out a message as Elijah held out a hand for her to take and she grabbed it, slipping Damon the phone with her other hand.

Damon looked down at the phone to see the message. _If you use the dagger, it will kill you._

Kenzie allowed Elijah to lead her outside.

"Thanks for coming with me." She said. "I guess the wine hit me a little."

"I was delighted you asked me." He said with a warm smile. "But I must ask, are you sure you are okay?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Like I said, family stuff."

"I have been around a long time Mackenzie, perhaps I can offer my insight?"

Another shrug. "I don't know. The whole founding family thing, I've been looking into it and I think… I think my family was a founding family but my relatives were turned before the whole tomb thing, which I'm guessing you know about."

He nodded.

"I think they're around, following me, watching me and I don't know, I just want to talk to them, is that crazy?"

"Not at all. It's healthy to have a curiosity about your family, no matter how old."

"Then why won't they just talk to me." She let out a frustrated noise before turning to him. "I'm sorry, excuse my rant."

"Do not apologize, I understand your frustration."

She shivered a little from the cold and he removed his jacket to wrap around her.

"You're very old fashioned." She noted. "Chivalrous."

"Contrary to popular belief, chivalry is not dead." Elijah smiled.

"For super old Vampires, anyways. What's it like? Living for so long."

He glanced sideways at her. "I've learned a lot, experienced a lot."

She looked up the stars. "Must be lonely." She said softly.

"Not always." He replied.

"I've been alive for 18 years and I'm really lonely."

"You are surrounded by many friends." He reminded her.

The petite teen could only shrug as she turned to look at him. "I'm pretty sure I'm only on Elena's do not kill list by default. Really, you could go ahead and kill me and your deal would not be broken."

He stepped forward with a small frown, his hands coming up to rub her arms. "Why would I want to kill you?"

"What if I tried to stop you from killing Elena?"

He looked surprised and she could only shrug. "I heard about your deal, you look after her friends, nothing is said about her but she reminds me of my sister and having that feels like a part of my sister is here so I don't want you to kill her."

"Your sister is… gone?"

"Yes, so is my mother. Why do you have to kill Elena? Can't you like, take me instead? Identical twin and all that?"

"You are not a true doppelganger." He gently told her. "And why are you so willing to hand over your life?"

"Do you compel people all the time?" She suddenly asked, her words coming out in a rapid fire.

Elijah was slightly confused. "No, only if I have to."

"You can't compel me, that's not a challenge to try though but would you compel someone you care about, if you think it's for their own good?"

"I feel there is more than just your family on your mind."

Kenzie shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I need to go home." She turned to leave but he caught her arm.

"You should not walk alone. Something may happen. Please, let me say my goodbyes and I will walk you home."

"No, stay for dessert, I'm fine."

"I would feel better." He told her.

"Because Elena said so?" she bitterly asked

"No because I said so."

She bit her bottom lip before nodding. "Thank you."

"I will be but a moment and I will give them your regards."

She nodded, watching him return to the house and she resumed looking at the stars, her mind still racing, wondering why she was willingly letting Elijah walk her home. Despite what he said, she was positive that he was only doing this for Elena but more than anything, she just wanted to go home now. She hated the thought that Damon would have compelled her. She trusted him, she thought they had this mutual understanding. And if others knew and they didn't say anything around her… How could they say they were her friends?

"He's not coming back."

She spun around in shock, seeing Damon there. "What did you do?" she demanded to know.

"Me? Nothing, thanks to your heads up. Alaric killed him."

"Oh." She replied, knowing she should be happy but a part of her wasn't.

"You seem almost upset about that." Damon noted with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he was just…really nice to me and he was going to take me home."

"Stay here." Damon said.

Kenzie shook her head. "No, I need to go home, I need to do some homework."

"What did you guys talk about? Why are you wearing his jacket?"

"Nothing and I was cold." She replied. "I should go home."

She turned to leave only to find Damon had moved quickly in front of her.

"What's wrong, Redbird?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"You're lying."

"I am not." She snapped. "Now give me my phone, I need to go home."

She held out her hand, waiting for him to return her phone before she stepped around him and this time he let her go as she rushed away from the Salvatore house, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. She walked down the street, hugging herself as she continued turning everything over in her mind.

She was almost home when her body tensed and she looked around, trying to find the source of her sudden discomfort. Someone was out there watching her but she couldn't see anyone. She continued walking, her ears picking up the faint sound of someone walking behind her. She stopped and turned but there was no one there. She picked up speed, just wanting to make it home and the footsteps behind her also moved faster. Kenzie glanced behind her but again there was no one there. Something ran past her, too fast for her to see and she knew without a doubt it was a vampire as it ran behind her just as quickly.

Not knowing what they planned or wanted from her, she didn't know whether to be afraid or not, so she slipped off her shoes, picked them up and began to run, as fast as she could to her house. She heard footsteps behind her, running to keep pace and whoever it was, they were toying with her, they were turning this into a cat and mouse game. She sprinted to her house, running up the walkway, glancing behind her to see who it was when she ran full tilt into someone. Arms came up to steady her as Kenzie let out a noise of surprise, her head whipping back to the front to see Elijah was there.

She breathed a small sigh of relief before looking behind her and realizing that whomever was following her was gone.

"Was that you? Were you following me?" she demanded to know.

He smiled. "I did ask you to wait for me, Mackenzie."

She shook her head. "Damon said you weren't coming, that he-"

She stopped, unsure how to tell him that she knew of Damon's plans.

"Had disposed of me? Yes, I know, he tried and it was completely foolish."

"Why are you here then?" Kenzie asked, confused as he led the way up the steps to her front porch.

He smiled, both hands coming up to caress her cheeks. "You are quite good at your lies Ms. Miller. Even I believed them. But now, the deal is off."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, then betrayal as she realized what he meant. His grip slightly tightened and he twisted, breaking her neck and killing her instantly.

Mackenzie Madeline Miller died. Again. And all she could think as he gripped her neck was, oh well, not like it would take.

… … …


	23. Try

Disclaimer: See prologue.

AN: soooo we still have some readers?

and on another note, you should know that I have published my original fiction. epub anyways. It's available at Smashwords and is shipping to all retailers this week. I currently have 25% sample for free and it's only 99 cents to buy right now, if you're interested, let me know, I'll send you the link. or you can go to my profile page and follow the links. It's been "shipped" to all major retailers. The book is called Cursed. the author is C.D. Blaire so look for it on any ebooks site. let me know what you think.

thanks

... ... ...

_Ever wonder about what he's doing_  
_ How it all turned to lies_  
_ Sometimes I think that it's better_  
_ to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_  
_ There is gonna be a flame_  
_ Where there is a flame_  
_ Someone's bound to get burned_  
_ But just because it burns_  
_ Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_ You gotta get up and try and try and try_

Kenzie gasped as she shot straight up, looking around as though Elijah would still be there. She paused, realizing she was on the couch, inside her house and she wondered how she got there. Elijah had not been invited into her house and she had a feeling he would have left her on the porch for someone to find her.

She reached out for the nearest lamp and turned it on, squinting against the harsh light. She rolled off the couch, landing on all fours as she tried to gather her bearings. She had died, Elijah had killed her and yet, here she was, alive and well, meaning what Katherine had told her was true. Her ring did a lot more and if that part was true, who's to say what else she told her wasn't true. Perhaps she already died and was compelled to forget.

But the important question was still, how did she get inside her house? Had one of her friends found her? She looked around, not seeing any clues and pulled out her phone from in between her boobs, where she had put it after she left Damon's but there were no clues on there either. No one had called or texted.

The front door opened and her dad came in, looking surprised at seeing his daughter awake and in the living room, on her hands and knees.

"What's going on?" Darren asked. "Whose jacket is that?"

Kenzie gave her head a small shake as she pushed herself to her feet, rotating her neck as she did so to make sure there weren't any lasting effects. She took off Elijah's jacket, dropping it onto the couch in disgust.

"Damon's and nothing is going on, I fell asleep when I came home, rolled right off the couch just now. I'm going to go up to bed. Night Dad."

Kenzie rushed up the stairs into her room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. Taking deep calming breaths, she reached for her light switch, her jaw dropping at the mess in her room. Granted it wasn't a huge mess, if her dad walked in here, he wouldn't have noticed but she was so meticulous about where everything was, she immediately could tell a few things were out of place.

She walked to her desk, straightening things out before moving to her dresser and doing the same, her hand hovering over the empty spot where her music box had been, the rings still inside.

"No." Kenzie hissed, whirling around to see if anything else was missing. Nothing else seemed out of place but on her pillow there was a piece of paper, her name written across it in fancy handwriting. She snatched it up to read it.

_'There are some things you need to know about your family. Meet me in the old church by the cemetery tomorrow night. Come alone and unarmed'_

Kenzie crumpled up the note in anger, before pulling out her phone. Her finger hovered above the speed dial to call Damon but she stopped herself, instead hitting the power button and shutting it off. There was nothing she could do right now except try and get some sleep and worry about meeting this anonymous person tomorrow. But before she did that, Kenzie made sure to write everything that happened in her diary. There was no way in hell she would forget this.

… … …

"Kenzie. Kenzie."

The redhead turned around to see Elena waving wildly at her as she rushed to catch up.

"I'm glad I found you before class. We're having a girls night tonight, would you like to come?" the brunette asked with a big smile.

"No thanks." Kenzie replied. "I have homework to do, plus I need to spend some time with my dad. What's with the girls night?"

Both girls started walking down the hall towards History before Elena answered. "Matt drama for Caroline and Bonnie lost her powers thanks to Elijah's witch so she's taking it kind of hard."

Kenzie frowned. "What happened with that? I mean, the dagger didn't take, so Elijah called the deal off, so why didn't he come for you, or anyone else?"

"He did." Elena replied. "I renegotiated, then I stabbed him. The trick was to keep the dagger in him."

Kenzie nodded, watching the other girl closely and from the sounds of it, no one else had a clue that Kenzie had died and she was okay with that at the moment.

"I heard you two were getting along yesterday." Elena said with a raised eyebrow.

"Elijah and myself? He was nice to me, that's about it. I'm sure he hates me too now."

Elena stopped her before entering the classroom. "Kenzie, are you okay? You just seem, a little different."

The redhead silently berated herself. She was a better actor than this, she couldn't let any of them know something was going on. She put on a big smile as she looked at Elena. "I'm fine, I was just catching up on some work and am soooo tired."

Elena nodded, seeming to buy that as they entered the classroom. "Oh, there's one more thing you should know. Katherine is out of the tomb now. When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion."

Kenzie met her eyes, the smile now gone. "That shouldn't affect me, I've never really interacted with her, now have I?"

"I-I know." Elena stumbled, looking down at her books. "I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Noted." The redhead replied before slipping into her seat.

… … …

Later that evening, she was pacing her room, trying to decide if she should go to the church and meet the mysterious intruder or call for back up but she didn't know who she could trust at the moment.

After a few more minutes of pacing, she made up her mind. She was going to the church, alone. What's the worst that could happen? Someone would kill her? She didn't care before and now, she would just come back to life, so really, what was the risk?

She ran down the steps with determination and opened the front door, stopping when she saw Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jenna on her porch, Elena's hand poised to knock.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well." Elena started, shooting a grin at the other girls. "We saw your dad's car wasn't here but your bedroom light was on and decided to kidnap you."

"You look like you're already going out." Caroline said. "You better not be going to see Damon."

"Wait." Jenna cried. "Why would Kenzie go see Damon of all people? I mean, what about Andie?"

"She meant in the friend capacity." Kenzie assured her. "Look, ladies, I'm really not-"

"About to say no to us?" Caroline cut her off. "We know. You're coming with us and we're going dancing."

"Do I get a say, whatsoever?"

"Nope." Bonnie replied as her and Elena each grabbed a hand and pulled Kenzie out of the house. They all piled into Elena's car and went to the Mystic Grill where Caroline said there was a live band playing.

When they entered, the place was packed, the band playing on stage. The girls stopped to listen and check it out when Jenna made a noise, seeing Alaric across the room.

"Ugh, I need a drink."

She disappeared towards the bar, leaving the teens alone.

"Hi Matt." Caroline said with a big smile as he walked towards them.

But the quarterback just walked by, completely ignoring them.

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie observed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Caroline cried.

"He said the balls in your court." The witch reminded her.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it."

"Sure you can." Kenzie piped up. "you go over there and just tell him."

Caroline shook her head. "But I'm still keeping so many secrets."

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway." Elena suggested.

"Honestly, I came around pretty quick, who's to say Jenna, or Matt won't?" Kenzie asked.

Caroline nervously chewed her lip before coming to a decision. She took off her jacket and handed it to Bonnie before rushing up to the stage where the band had just finished a song.

"Hey, everybody." Caroline grabbed the mic and addressed the crowd. "Let's hear it for the band!"

Jenna, who had just joined them with a shot in hand shook her head. "This isn't going to end well."

Weren't they awesome? So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself."

The lead singer went to take the mic away but she grabbed it from him as an idea popped into her head. "I can sing."

"Sing?" Elena mouthed to the other two teens.

"Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing."

"Can she sing?" Kenzie asked.

"I- I don't know." Elena said with a small frown.

"Come on, off the stage." The Singer told her.

Caroline turned to him, speaking quietly and Kenzie knew she was compelling him. She smiled before thinking about what Damon had done to her and suddenly, the whole compelling thing that the vampires did really bugged her. Since when had she grown a conscience?

The band started playing and when Caroline started singing, the three teens exchanged a glance of surprise.

"She's good." Jenna said.

That was really an understatement because the blonde was amazing. Everyone there was staring at her in rapt attention. Suddenly, Matt was moving past them and up to the stage, grabbing Caroline and kissing her hard. The three teens watching clapped and grabbed each others arms as the crowd joined them, hooting and hollering at the couple. Matt dipped Caroline again before pulling her back up into another kiss. When they finally broke apart, Matt pulled Caroline off the stage and they disappeared into the crowd.

"Well then, onedown…." Kenzie trailed off with a small smirk.

Elena laughed. "Let them have their fun, they need it."

The remaining four went off to get some drinks before returning to the dance floor. After many dances, Elena pointed to the bathroom and left and Bonnie grabbed Kenzie, pulling her close.

"I need your opinion and I know you won't give me any BS." The witch explained. "I need to talk to Elena about- about Jeremy."

"Is he okay?" Kenzie asked, suddenly feeling bad that she hadn't talked to him lately. He would understand the whole compelling thing, he probably would have been a great help.

"he's fine, it's just that, Elena's my best friend, Jeremy is her little brother…." She trailed off and suddenly Kenzie understood what this was about.

"Oh my god, you and Jeremy? Nice."

"Really? Do you think Elena will be pissed?"

Kenzie emphatically shook her head. "Not in the least. I mean, even if she's a little weirded out at first, she's the type of person who would be nothing but happy."

Bonnie smiled, looking relieved. "You're right but I should go tell her."

"Yes, you should." Kenzie agreed. "I'll just go get another drink."

The redhead headed off to the bar to order some water and when she got it, she turned around, taking a gulp out of it. She watched with a small smile as Elena and Bonnie hugged, happy that it all worked for out them. She let her eyes scan over the crowd, stopping at someone watching her. She cocked her head to the side as a feeling of familiarity came over her and she watched as he stepped underneath the light so she could get a good look at him.

He was about Damon's height, broad shoulders and probably about the same age as Damon, appearance wise. He had auburn hair, a tinge of brown to it opposed to Kenzie's hair which was fiery red with some gold laced throughout it and all of a sudden it hit her and she knew, just knew who it was. Her eyes widened in disbelief, his name on her lips as she moved towards him, wanting to meet him.

A shower of sparks went off on her right as some of the lights exploded. Kenzie threw up her arms to shield herself as all the lights seemed to explode. When it was done, she opened her eyes and lowered her arms to find Jack gone and she spun around, trying to locate him again. She sighed, unable to find him as all the glass on the bar and tables exploded and fire erupted around her.

Kenzie turned again to see Elena and Stefan yelling out to the man that had saved them from the werewolves, begging him to stop and Kenzie briefly wondered when Stefan had gotten there. She had no idea what was going on but the fire grew and as she looked for an exit, she saw Caroline flying through the air, landing on the guy, her teeth bared to bite him. Caroline grabbed her head and began screaming in agony. Kenzie pushed through the remaining crowd to save her friend.

The man got up just as Matt reached him and pushed him up against the wall.

"Matt, no." Caroline screamed as the man grabbed a bottle, smashed it on the side of the table to break it then stuck it into the neck of Matt.

"No." Caroline continued screaming, ending with a sob as the guy still held onto Matt, digging the bottle in. Kenzie screamed, rushing them and taking a flying leap to at least knock the guy away from Matt. Then hands were grabbing her out of the air and she was pulled into somebody's arms. She knew it was a Vampire because she was out of the Grill and down the street way too fast. Kenzie was put down on her feet and she spun on her rescuer, her eyes blazing.

"My friends are in trouble." She snarled, trying to get back to the Grill.

"They will be fine, my only concern is you."

"My only concern is my friends, I have to go help them." She pushed past him to walk back.

"You will die." He cried.

Kenzie spun around again. "No I won't and you know I won't. This nifty little ring that you and Jill got your hands on all those years ago has guaranteed that even if I do, it won't take, I'll be back in a couple hours."

"I cannot allow this." Jack told her, a sad look on his face.

"Stop me." She challenged him.

The next thing she knew, she was thrown over his shoulders and moving faster than normal for any human. She was not placed back on her feet until she was inside her house.

"How did you get in here?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry but I compelled your father to let me in some time ago."

The tiny redhead took deep calming breaths before speaking again. "What are you doing here? I have friends who need my help. Why did you break into my house last night?"

"I wanted my ring." He explained. "it helps me move in the day. You did not show at our designated meeting place, so I left to find you. The male witch working with Elijah was mad with grief and I had to get you out of there before anything happened to you. You are my family."

Kenzie sighed, knowing she had to call someone to let them know what was going on but her curiosity over her ancestors was higher on her list at the moment.

"Where's Jill?"

"I do not know." He replied, looking worried. "She disappeared last night and I have been unable to find her."

"Why has it taken you so long to come and meet me?"

"Jill came to see you when you first arrived but that ended in disaster. I'm sorry that she bit you."

"That was her?" Kenzie asked in disbelief, her hand hovering above her neck and the long ago healed wound.

"We decided to lie low for the time being until we felt safe enough around humans. Then the fire happened and we were even more afraid. We were afraid of being discovered so we stayed hidden. Since then, we've been trying to find a way to approach you."

"Why did Jill leave?"

Jack sighed as he turned away, looking at the few pictures that were up of Kenzie and Mads. "We had a disagreement. She wanted to leave this place and never come back but I could not leave my family alone in this town. Especially one that is now caught up with everything supernatural in this town."

She crossed her arms, lifting her chin in defiance.

"Mackenzie, I must tell you, I do not know where Jill has gone or what she has planned and I fear she might be a danger to you right now until I can track her down."

"Great." Kenzie muttered. "What's she going to do? Kill me?"

"I will not allow that to happen."

"So the note was you. The phone is yours too?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"You were in the Salvatore house?"

He looked angry at this. "Yes, you should not be with one of our kind."

"Who cares?" She cried. "My life, my choices."

"You are far too reckless."

"Again, my choices." She sighed. "Where are you staying right now?"

"An abandoned lake house."

"And blood?"

"Animals we can find."

"Which makes you weak. I'll get you some blood, from Damon."

"I do not think it smart for anyone to know we are here still." He replied.

"I think that we need your help with Klaus."

His head whipped to the front door and he took off out the back door just as her front door opened and Damon came barreling in.

"Red." He cried, seeing her and grabbing her arms, checking her over for injuries.

"Hey." She said. "Something wrong?"

"That doctor, the one who started all of this at the Grill is dead then we get a phone call from Caroline saying someone took you. I could've killed her for not telling anyone sooner."

"She was dealing with Matt. Understandable. Is he okay"

"No, it's not, yes and who took you?"

Kenzie sighed. It was Vampire speed that took her away and she couldn't bluff her way out of that one. "Jack. He was trying to protect me. You spooked him and he left."

He pulled her in for a hug, crushing her against his chest. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I am." She pulled away, putting her hair back into place.

"Why did you invite him inside? What if he killed you?"

"I didn't. Dad was compelled to a few days ago and he took his ring last night."

"When? While you were at my place?"

"No, when I was-" She stopped remembering he had no clue what had happened. "Yes, I mean. When I was at your place. I got home fine, thanks for asking."

"I was at the lake house saving Elena."

"Lovely." She dryly replied. "Now, I have to finish my homework so I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" She walked towards the door and held it open, motioning for him to leave.

He walked towards the door, standing in front of her and giving her a weird look. "Are you okay redbird?"

"Peachy." She replied.

"Liar." He all but sang.

She sent him an annoyed look. "I'm fine."

"Stop lying." He told her with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the door now.

She scowled.

"Look, I have a favor to ask you." He glanced out the door before closing it and grabbing her hand, pulling her up the stairs. When they were in her room, he pulled something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked.

He held it up and it looked like some kind of rock. "The moonstone. I took it off of Elijah when we stabbed him. We need to keep this hidden and since Katherine is staying in our house, I'd rather it be somewhere safe, with someone I trust."

Her eyes shot up to his in shock. "You don't trust anyone."

"True." Damon agreed "but if I did, it would be you. Not to mention, no one would ever guess that you had it, You're one of the normal ones." He lifted her hand, placing the moonstone in it and closing her fingers around it. "Hide it somewhere, do not tell anyone but me where it is."

She glanced down at it before looking up at him in astonishment. "You're trusting me with this?"

"Of course." He kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He left and Kenzie could only stare down at the moonstone, even more confused than ever.

… … …

Kenzie tossed and turned that night, her mind bogged down with everything that had happened earlier. She didn't know what bugged her more, everything that had happened, or the fact that it bugged her so much. Was her carefully crafted wall beginning to crack? She couldn't have that, not at all.

When she finally gave up on sleep, she got up and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, throwing a zip up hoodie over it and throwing her hair up into a ponytail, not even bothering with her makeup. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and left, making her way over to the Salvatore house and entering without knocking. No one was around and she crept into the basement putting a few blood packs in her purse for Jack. After, she made her way into Damon's room, climbing into his bed and crawling towards him. In an instant, she was on her back, looking up at Damon who had a hand around her neck. Seeing it was her, he loosened his grip.

"Sorry, I thought you were Katherine, trying to seduce me again."

She smiled up at him. "Lose your little crush on her?"

"Funny." He replied. "What are you doing here so early and looking like… that. Were you out jogging again?"

"Nope, just couldn't sleep, so decided to come over."

He lowered himself closer to her. "Hm, I never noticed your face is covered in very faint freckles, all over." He kissed the tip of her nose, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Is it hidden?"

She nodded, her breath catching in her throat as he nipped at her earlobe.

"I wondered if you two were getting it on. No wonder Damon spurned my advances."

The couple on the bed turned to the door where Katherine stood with a smirk on her face and a small hint of jealousy.

"I spurned your advances because you're an evil conniving bitch." Damon sneered at her.

"Hello Katherine, you haven't see Jill around, have you?" Kenzie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have Grandma and Grandpa finally stopped by for a visit?"

"Just Jack."

"I haven't seen Jill." Katherine told her.

Kenzie pushed Damon aside so she could sit up and push herself off the bed. "You've spent over 500 years lying-"

"Red, don't." Damon warned her,reaching for her hand but she pulled away, stepping towards Katherine.

"-So how do I know you haven't seen her yet?" Kenzie continued.

"I've been truthful to you so far, haven't I?" the Vampire asked with a raised brow.

"When you wanted something from me, yes. Just tell Jill I would like to meet her."

"I haven't seen her." Katherine reiterated.

"Of course not." Kenzie replied in a condescending tone. She turned away and Damon moved to step in front of the two girls, his hand catching Katherine's hand before she could touch Kenzie.

"You will not touch her or I will burn you while you sleep." Damon snarled.

"My, my, Damon finally has a soft spot that's not me or Elena. I wonder how Elena feels about that?" Katherine smirked. "And what does it matter if I break your little spitfire, Damon? She'd be good as new in a few hours, no?"

Katherine left and Kenzie sat on the bed again, not reacting to what Katherine had said.

"About what Katherine said-" Damon began.

Kenzie looked up at him, a big smile on her face. "All lies, right?"

"What do you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She flippantly replied.

Again he used his vampire speed, this time to pick her up and push her against the nearest wall. "Don't lie to me."

Anger filled her features. "Then stop lying to me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Katherine killed me and you compelled me to forget."

He was actually speechless, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say.

This was the final nail in the coffin and Kenzie looked away, trying to gather her bearings. When she turned back to him, her eyes were bright with unshed tears, her lower lip trembling.

"How could you? I trusted you."

"And that was your first mistake." Damon stepped back, his features growing hard.

"But last night, you said-"

"What you wanted to hear to get what I wanted."

"Then why would you compel me? Why would you even care enough to do it?" She questioned.

"You begged me to." He replied, grabbing his phone and typing something out on it, seemingly dismissing her now.

"I wouldn't do that."

He rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone before he continued talking. "You did. You came back to life, confessed your love for me and when I turned you away, reminded you that you were nothing more than a play thing, you threw your ring off and begged me to forget. Get over it."

A tear rolled down her cheek, actually hurt by what he was saying and she hated herself so much at that moment for letting herself be this hurt. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket to shut it off when she saw the message.

"Think about it Red, why would you think you mean more than just a play thing to me? You were only a way to pass the time." He continued as Kenzie read the message before pocketing her phone and lifting her eyes to glare at him as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I very much doubt I would've confessed my feelings for you." Kenzie snarled through her tears, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice. "How do you know you weren't just some way to pass the time for me?"

"Because you're a stupid little high school kid who thinks she snagged the perfect bad boy." His tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"A bad boy? You think that's what I was after? You pompous, self-important, arrogant asshole."

"Go home, little girl." He sneered.

"Burn in hell." She snapped, slapping him across the face. "I hope Klaus shows up and rips your heart out because if he doesn't, I will."

She stomped out of his room, passing the living room where Katherine was lounging on a couch.

"Leaving so soon, Red?" she asked with a smirk.

Kenzie stopped, turning to face Elena's Doppelganger. "Yes, because Damon is a jackass. You know what Katherine? People say horrible things about you but you're the only one who's told me a smidgeon of truth. So thank you and good luck with that self-absorbent idiot."

She turned and left the house, stomping down the driveway and making sure she was far enough away from the house before she slowed down and wiped at the tears still on her face.

With nothing more she could do, she decided that now was a perfect time to find Jack.

… … …


End file.
